


И наступит завтра (Elsewhere Come Morning)

by EugeniaB



Series: Watches 'verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, John Watson Is A BAMF, M/M, partial major character death, reality play, watches 'verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, флиртовать со вторым воплощением его соседа было не лучшей идеей.</p><p>Сиквел "Мира на его запястье", берет действие сразу после эпилога обозначенной истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elsewhere Come Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334822) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



═●═

Джону удается застать Шерлока бодрствующим лишь спустя несколько дней.

А этот везучий засранец все это время либо отсыпался, либо смотрел дурацкие телепередачи в их больничной палате. 

\- Наконец-то ты проснулся, - замечает Шерлок в своей обычной скучающей манере, растягивая слова. Он сидит, спинка его кровати приподнята, поддерживая его; с таким же успехом он мог бы развалиться на громадной софе. Его выдает лишь больничная сорочка, вместо привычного халата поверх пижамы, но в остальном это все тот же Шерлок в своем неизменном состоянии глубокой скуки. Немытые волосы спутались и торчат в разные стороны, на подносе перед ним стоит нетронутая тарелка, он смотрит пренебрежительно и сердито; все в порядке вещей. На столе между их кроватями стоит открытый ноутбук, и Джон без удивления обнаруживает, что он его, а не Шерлока.

Он представляет собой самое успокаивающее зрелище, которое Джон когда-либо видел. 

Между операциями в Челмсфорде, службой в Афганистане и отдыхом от событий, развернувшихся в другом его Лондоне, у Джона более чем достаточно времени, чтобы придумать, что сказать этому мужчине. У него заготовлены требования, оскорбления, вопросы, угрозы. О чем, черт возьми, думал Шерлок? Позвонил Мориарти, пошел один, передал противооборонные планы – и его еще называют гением? 

Джон точно знает, что выиграет эту схватку, но, когда он открывает рот, на него находит внезапное озарение. 

\- Шерлок, я… Вот мелкий _ублюдок_. Мориарти украл мою куртку! 

Шерлок бросает на него взгляд.

\- Ты… Мориарти украл твою куртку, - эхом откликается он. 

\- Мне _нравилась_ эта куртка, - протестует Джон. – В ней были мои вещи. – Вторая потерянная за неделю куртка. По крайней мере, не одна и та же. 

\- Например? – спрашивает Шерлок, на его лице написано выражение скептицизма. 

Джон не может сдержать улыбку.  
\- Вещи, - настаивает он. 

\- Он навесил на тебя бомбу, а тебя беспокоит потеря карманных мелочей. 

\- Бомбы были повсюду, я это предвидел. Но никто не предупреждал, что у меня еще и куртку украдут. 

И пусть Шерлок не смотрит на него разинув рот, но близко к тому. 

Джон не уверен, кто является инициатором, но они начинают хохотать, и вполне возможно, что они не собираются останавливаться. Стресс и болеутоляющие. Это все стресс и болеутоляющие, и им требуется некоторое время, чтобы успокоиться. 

\- Я думал, что был мертв, - говорит Джон, когда смех затихает. – Я просто провел… даже не знаю, сколько времени. Я думал, я умер. 

\- Я в достаточной степени уверен, что это не работает подобным образом, Джон, - говорит ему Шерлок. 

\- Конечно работает, - отвечает Джон. – Ты отправляешься в Эссекс, когда умираешь, ты разве не знал? 

Казалось, лицо Шерлока никак не может решить, что ему делать. Его губы по-прежнему растянуты в улыбке, все еще на грани смеха, но глаза сканируют лицо Джона с тем, что может быть тревогой или даже заботой. 

\- Какую дозировку они тебе назначили? 

\- Не очень большую. Только для плеча и последствий несостоявшегося утопления. 

Улыбка Шерлока уже испарилась, сменившись серьезностью, которая плохо с ним сочетается. Это выражение не подходит к его лицу, не в полной мере ему соответствует, словно у этой эмоции никогда не было достаточно практики, чтобы умоститься на его невозможных чертах. 

Что-то в Джоне шевелится, и согревается, и распускается. Социопатам не знакомо раскаяние, но Шерлок его испытывает. 

\- Что? – спрашивает Джон. 

\- В бассейне, - произносит Шерлок, с несвойственной ему осмотрительностью подбирая слова, - мне понадобилось время, чтобы осознать, что бомба не взорвалась. Что, учитывая светозвуковые гранаты, которые использовали люди Майкрофта, звук был оглушительно громким и ярким. Вода была достаточно холодной, и я не смог… я не отметил отсутствие надлежащего взрыва. – Взгляд Шерлока мечется по комнате, туда и обратно, то и дело останавливаясь на Джоне. 

\- Ладно, - говорит Джон. – В этом есть смысл. Почему ты мне это рассказываешь? 

\- Ну, я среагировал так, словно взрыв все-таки произошел, - говорит Шерлок, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. 

Джон собирает его слова воедино. 

Потом вновь собирает их воедино, просто чтобы удостовериться. 

\- Шерлок, - начинает Джон. 

\- Да, Джон. 

\- Ты держал меня под водой? В то время как я был без сознания. 

\- …да, - признается Шерлок. – Немного. 

\- Ты чуть не утопил меня. 

\- Если бы мы могли сосредоточиться на слове «чуть»… 

\- Боже, ты серьезно? – восклицает Джон, на лице широкая улыбка. – Я столько всего для тебя сделал, а ты чуть не убил меня дважды за одну минуту. 

\- Джон, я…

\- Оставь, - говорит Джон. – Все нормально. Я серьезно, все в порядке. Даже _не думай_ провернуть такое вновь, но все в порядке. – Сейчас он чувствует себя таким оправданным. Вся эта паника, весь этот страх полностью оправданны. Хуже самого ужаса может быть только то чувство, когда ощущаешь себя полным идиотом за то, что испугался. Майкрофт очень быстро помог ему это осознать. И теперь, когда Джон слышит слова друга, ему становится… Джону становится _лучше_. 

Шерлок наблюдает за ним опасливым, виноватым взглядом, а Джон может лишь улыбаться. 

\- Я собирался покричать на тебя еще, - говорит он, - но, думаю, ты сам себя наказал. 

\- Ты все равно будешь кричать, - говорит ему Шерлок. – Сейчас ты ощущаешь облегчение, а потом разозлишься. 

\- Уверен, так и будет, - соглашается Джон. Вот что он ощущает: желание соглашаться. 

\- К тому времени я хотел бы оказаться дома. 

\- Завтра. – Если он отслеживал временные рамки так, как положено, Шерлоку должны разрешить вставать на эту ногу через день. 

\- Да. И как только мы там окажемся, Майкрофт захочет закрыть нас под замок. 

\- Это в его стиле. 

Шерлок фыркает. 

А Джон никак не может перестать улыбаться.

═●═

Еще один день в Челмсфорде, и Джон _в ярости_.

Он давно смирился с тем, что Марта думает, будто он сумасшедший, но сегодня это уже не цветочки, это ягодки. 

Потому что это было хуже, чем ожидаемое похмелье, намного хуже. Шерлок чертов Холмс чуть не убил их обоих. Провернуть все джоновым способом, безопасным, аккуратным джоновым способом было бы лучшим вариантом. Что _плохого_ в том, чтобы связаться с полицией? Разве нельзя взять их в качестве запасного варианта? 

Перед тем как Джон засыпает в больнице, он отправляет Саре письмо со своего ноутбука. Это дерьмовый способ с кем-то порвать, но сейчас это кажется важным, разве что ему не должно быть дозволено принимать важные жизненные решения в таком состоянии. 

_«Я понимаю, что оказался эмоционально ущербным типом_ , - пишет он. – _Судя по тому, как все складывалось в последнее время – и, скорее всего, будет складываться в ближайшем будущем, - я думаю, будет лучше, если мы останемся друзьями»._

На самом деле, нет, это был хороший жизненный выбор. И он должен быть применен ко всей его жизни, ко всем четырем ее проявлениям.

═●═

Еще один день в Афганистане, и Джон по-прежнему функционирует.

Не сказать, что на автопилоте; не сказать, что плохо; не сказать, что хорошо. Не оцепенелый. Утомленный. 

Истощенный. 

Джон неплохо справляется с этим в Афганистане. Джон знает, как идти и продолжать идти. Что он не особенно знает – это как остановиться. Ожидание – это другое, это не то же самое, как останавливаться. Он не быстр и не медлителен; такова его жизнь. Джон сам по себе неизменен, и он доволен этим. 

Шерлок, напротив… 

Шерлок – это нечто другое. Джон не уверен, что это такое, но он думает о том, каково существовать без этого, и эта мысль не стоит рассмотрения.

═●═

Он рассчитывает, что проснется в своей квартире, но вместо этого пробуждается в больничной кровати. По крайней мере, снова Лондон.

Повернувшись на бок, на правую сторону, относительно неповрежденную, в тусклом утреннем свете он рассматривает спящее лицо Шерлока. По всем правилам, Джон должен его ненавидеть. Он не должен… _это_. Но он и ненавидит, и не ненавидит, и ему придется с этим жить. 

Он планирует с этим жить. 

Когда Шерлок наконец просыпается, Джон уже полчаса или около того сидит за ноутбуком, проверяя почту и подтверждая, что да, он снова одинок. На нем снова его часы, и все, кажется, нормализовалось, возможно, больше, чем должно. 

\- Джон? – тихо зовет Шерлок. 

Джон закрывает ноутбук.

\- Пойдем домой. Я несколько недель не был дома. 

\- Четыре дня, - говорит Шерлок. 

\- Гипербола, - отвечает Джон. – Давай пойдем домой. 

Что они и делают.

═●═

Шерлок на костылях – это как страшный сон. Он шатается, ему больно, он разочарован сверх меры, а ведь они еще даже не пытались поднять его по лестнице. Если бы гипс наложили на всю ногу, это было бы безнадежно. И без того, даже с гипсом ниже колена они еле управляются. Если бы пуля пришлась точно в голень – благодарение Господу за неудобный для снайпера угол, - по мнению Джона, ни один из них не пережил бы процесс восстановления.

Прежде чем Шерлок сделает что-то глупое, Джон забирает костыли из его рук и прижимается к левому боку мужчины. Теплая рука Шерлока тут же опирается на его плечи. Взамен Джон обвивает руку вокруг талии Шерлока, крепко сжимая ладонь на его бедре. Рука Шерлока опускается на перила. 

Они поднимаются вверх, преодолевая все семнадцать ступеней. 

\- Это глупо, - раздражается Шерлок, в его голосе ясно слышится напряжение. 

\- По крайней мере, твоя травма реальна. 

\- Я предпочел бы обратное. 

Ответом Джона становится его непрерывная поддержка, его плечи под рукой Шерлока, рука – на его бедре. На верхней ступеньке Джон отодвигает Шерлока подальше от края площадки, оставляя его возле стены, прежде чем отстраниться. 

Шерлок ловит его за руку, не отпуская далеко.

\- Куда ты собрался? – Почти встревоженно.

\- Оставил костыли внизу, - напоминает ему Джон.

\- Их можно прислонить к стене. Меня – нет. 

\- Тогда диван? – спрашивает Джон. 

\- Кровать, - поправляет Шерлок. 

Быть может, он колебался перед тем, как это сказать. 

А возможно и нет. 

Джон не колебался, провожая его туда. 

Комната Шерлока является неизведанной территорией, вроде тех, что бросает вызов всем попыткам составить карту или проложить навигацию благодаря полнейшему, непреодолимому хаосу. Это комната для по-настоящему сволочных во всех смыслах людей. Если верить обонянию, то он бы сказал, что в этой комнате ничего не гниет, но это же Шерлок. Джон представить не может, чтобы _где-нибудь_ здесь не было пары расчлененных конечностей. 

После очень осторожных шагов и нескольких ловких перестановок они с Шерлоком добираются до той стороны кровати, над которой не нависает стопка книг. Какой-то частью своего разума он интересуется, какие из них принадлежали Лукасу или Ван-Куну – он увидел слишком много, чтобы считать это совпадением, - после чего пытается помочь Шерлоку сесть. 

\- Да, _доктор_ , я знаю, как садиться. – Он просто отказывается это делать. Рука Шерлока поднимается с его плеча, пока мужчина избавляется от своего длинного пальто. Под ним белая рубашка, туго натянутая на спине, не совсем аккуратно заправленная в брюки. У Джона перехватывает дыхание – от возможностей, таящихся в этой рубашке. Вытянуть ее, сдернуть и осмелиться позволить бродить руками там, где вздумается. 

Джон прикасается, кончик пальца встречается с основанием длинного позвоночника. 

Шатко стоящий на ногах Шерлок поворачивается, левая рука упирается в изножье кровати, правая рука сгребает в кулак черную куртку Джона. Пальцы Джона медленно скользят по плотно прилегающему шелку, скольжение становится менее гладким, когда ладони начинают потеть.  
Взгляд серых глаз вперяется в его лицо. 

Джон приподнимает подбородок – предложение и демонстрация неповиновения одновременно. 

Он ждет, что Шерлок посмеется над ним или поцелует, но только не все вместе, и гортанный гул возле его губ, внутри его рта становится неожиданностью. От этого звука в Джоне что-то замирает, какая-то постоянно усталая, недремлющая его часть, забывшая, каково это – безропотно подчиняться и сворачиваться в клубок, какая-то часть, никогда доселе не проявлявшаяся. 

Шерлок теплый, удивительно теплый. Он не теплее большинства, это как раз и шокирует, шок от того, что человечность этого мужчины можно ощутить сквозь кожу. Он не привидение и не статуя, не фантом и не фигура из мрамора. Его руки обвиваются вокруг плеч Джона, опираясь в большей степени на правое. Джон позволяет ему прислониться, смакуя это ощущение, надежный и уверенный в оказании поддержки. 

Он вытягивает рубашку из брюк и инстинктивно приподнимает руки в поиске грудей. Он вовремя осознает свою ошибку и опускает ладони на слишком торчащие ребра. Шерлок посасывает его язык, притягивает ближе, и Джон перемещает руки на его спину. Он пытается сообщить кончикам пальцев, что поиски лямок бюстгальтера здесь ни к чему не приведут. 

Они притираются друг к другу, пытаясь прильнуть так близко, как только возможно. Когда Шерлок начинает толкаться в куртку Джона, нетвердо стоящий на ногах мужчина чуть не опрокидывается на кровать, и Джон думает, что это стоящая идея. Шерлок несправедливо высок. 

\- Ты сказал, ты знаешь, как садиться, - подсказывает он, прикусывая его челюсть. 

Шерлок кладет ладонь на его затылок, удерживая на месте, застонав, когда Джон не может сопротивляться необходимости полизывать и посасывать.

\- Твой выбор времени _жесток_. 

\- Мой выбор времени превосходен, - возражает Джон. 

\- Я несколько _месяцев_ буду в гипсе. 

Пока он говорит, Джон посасывает его шею, вибрации эхом отдаются на его губах и языке. Щетина воспринимается как что-то странное, но это не отталкивает.

\- Всего-то два. И это ты плохо выбрал время, не я.

\- Заткнись и сними с меня брюки.

\- Боже, да ты будешь требовательным, не так ли? 

Еще один низкий гул, на этот раз возле уха Джон.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, - отвечает Шерлок, и Джон просто не может раздеть его быстрее. Шерлок опирается на него, и Джон неуклюже разделывается с замком, расстегивая пуговицу и молнию с большим трудом, учитывая выпуклость внизу. Между тем в ухо Джона проникает язык, потом ласкает местечко за ушком, отвлекая. Все колебания исчезают. 

Трусы и брюки сбились возле колен, Шерлок садится, цепляясь за Джона и изножье кровати. Джон опускается на колени, стягивает одежду сначала по одной ноге, потом по другой, так осторожно, как может, учитывая, что член Шерлока – вот он, прямо перед ним, потемневший от прилива крови и подпрыгивающий одновременно с нетерпеливыми движениями бедер Шерлока. 

\- Поторопись, - канючит Шерлок. 

\- Подожди, подожди, - настаивает Джон, развязывая шнурки, снимая носки, избавляя мужчину от брюк и боксеров. Когда все сделано, он смотрит, просто смотрит, и чувствует, как облизывает губы. Пенис Шерлока _подергивается_ от внезапного прилива крови, и Джон стонет, всего на секунду опередив Шерлока. 

Он не осознает, что движется ему навстречу, пока Шерлок не скользит большим пальцем в открытый рот Джона. Джон посасывает его, прикасается к себе через болезненно узкие брюки. Он по-прежнему не сводит взгляда с члена Шерлока, сочащегося предэякулятом, умоляющего хорошенько его облизать, и на одну секунду Джон задумывается, кончит он или подавится, ощущая палец, трахающий его рот. 

\- Позже, - говорит ему Шерлок, в глазах плещется чернота. Другой рукой он сжимает волосы Джона. – Если я не кончу - да, все, что хочешь. Высоси меня досуха, только трахни сначала. 

Джон скулит с его пальцем во рту, на самом деле скулит. И отстраняется.

\- Твоя нога. 

\- Ты будешь осторожен. 

\- Я…

\- Ящик, Джон. Тумбочка, верхний ящик. 

\- Шерлок… 

\- Как долго ты собираешься заставлять меня _ждать_? – требует Шерлок. Есть что-то в его лице, в его голосе, что-то столь далекое от нетерпения, что от этого становится больно. У Джона нет выбора: он поднимается, жестко и развратно целует его, пока руки Шерлока обхватывают и притягивают его. 

\- Верхний ящик? – произносит он в губы Шерлока. 

\- Верхний ящик. – Шерлок отстраняется, подталкивает его. – Иди, пока все не закончилось фроттажем. 

Джон в спешке поднимается, оставляя Шерлока снимать рубашку, ерзая на пуховом одеяле. Джон открывает ящичек и - _о Боже_! 

\- У тебя тут _четыре_ фаллоимитатора! 

\- Это называется разнообразие, Джон. Там еще смазка. И, предполагаю, у тебя в бумажнике все еще валяется презерватив. 

\- Что? Да. – Черт. _Четыре_. 

После он вручает Шерлоку смазку и задыхается по совершенно другой причине. 

Это не из-за его наготы, хотя да, конечно, и из-за наготы тоже. Большей частью, именно она заставляет его член пульсировать. Другая часть, из-за которой пальцы крепко сжимаются в кулаки, - испещренный кровоподтеками правый бок Шерлока, отличительные отметки пальцев Голема на его шее. 

Джон открывает рот, и слова чуть не выходят наружу. 

Я убил мужчину, который сделал это с тобой, одно из его воплощений. Мужчину, который подослал его, я тоже убил. Другой ты, он остался нетронутым. Ни синяков на теле, ни пули в голени, ни операции, ни гипса. Все должно быть наоборот, я хочу, чтобы все было наоборот. Я должен использовать его жизнь, чтобы защитить твою, но не думаю, что я могу. Мне жаль, Боже, как мне жаль. 

\- Прекрати, - выдыхает Шерлок, погружая в себя длинный белый палец. Джон наблюдает за тем, как исчезает каждый сустав. – Меньше вины, меньше одежды. И подложи подушку мне под бедра. 

Джон сбрасывает свитер, расстегивает свою рубашку. Он стягивает с себя жетоны, так лучше, чем позволить им болтаться. Взгляд Шерлока жадно скользит по его груди, собственнически рассматривая синяки на левой стороне Джона, их зеркальные травмы, полученные одновременно при ударе. Разрушительная сила поверхностного натяжения воды. 

Он неловко выбирается из ботинок, сдергивает с себя носки. Снимает брюки, трусы, а затем неистово рыщет в карманах в поисках кошелька, того самого презерватива. Он сделал все не в том порядке. 

\- Шерлок, ты… - Нет, в его дырочке только два пальца. Этого не может быть достаточно. Хотя нет, Шерлок точно знает, что делает. Смазка издает влажные, непристойные звуки. Блядь, это... Боже. 

\- Подушка, - напоминает ему Шерлок. – Под бедра. 

\- Верно, - говорит Джон, хватая ее. – Верно. Приподнимись. 

Приходится немного повозиться, но вот подушка на краю кровати, нетерпеливая задница Шерлока покоится прямо на ней, скользкая от смазки, почти капающая. Шерлок раздвигает ноги, поддевая руки под колени; он проделывает все это, не отрывая взгляда от Джона, глаза слишком требовательные, чтобы его можно было назвать отчаявшимся. Джону приходится остановиться, приходится отвернуться и отдышаться, прежде чем раскатать кондом. Шерлок чуть не портит все, закричав на него, низким и грубым, и напряженным голосом, словно Джон единственный делает что-то убийственно несправедливое. 

Джон возвращается к нему, памятуя о гипсе возле икры и голени, и Шерлок оборачивает здоровую ногу вокруг джонова бедра. 

\- _Поторопись_. 

\- Быть может, если бы ты _не толкался мне в живот_ … - Он заходится стоном, когда находит местечко и толкается внутрь, и блядь блядь блядь так туго, этого не может быть, блядь, это так хорошо, о боже, он едва вошел на дюйм. – _Шерлок_. 

\- Больше. – Отклик незамедлителен. – Больше. Давай. 

\- Ты слишком тугой, я, я… 

Шерлок ерзает, приподнимает бедра, прижимаясь к Джону.

\- Не имеет значения, - задыхается он. – Дай мне минутку. Не имеет значения. 

Джон погружается дальше, в тугой, бесконечный жар, но это Шерлок тает, это он становится мягким и податливым, испуская безмолвный стон, толкаясь на джонов стояк. Джон прикасается к нему, двигается под почти привычным углом. Шерлок притягивает руку Джона к своему боку, прижимая его пальцы к испещренной пятнами коже. 

Он принимает эту подсказку, находит свой ритм, зарываясь пальцами в синяки, и Шерлок скулит. Рука Джона путешествует наверх. К кольцу отметин вокруг бледного горла. Он видит, и смотрит, и в нем зарождается гнев, абсолютная ярость. 

\- Ты идиот, ты _чертов_ … Ты не сделаешь этого, ты меня слышишь? Никогда. Блядь. Вновь. – Жесткие, стремительные толчки. Джон отшлепал бы его, если бы не отодрал. 

\- _Джон_.

Согнув его пополам, он приподнимает его ноги, прижимая гипс к его плечу.

\- Ты мог _умереть_ , Шерлок, ты мог быть _мертв_. 

Шерлок уже ничего не соображает. Все, что он может делать, это лежать, запрокинув голову, приподнимая свой зад и прося большего, почти теряя самообладание. Бледная кожа покраснела и покрылась потом. Шерлок сжимается вокруг него, руки закрепляют хватку Джона на его бедрах. Как будто это Джон – тот, кто может уйти, мог уйти, мог сбежать к своей смерти без него. 

\- Ты. Не. _Посмеешь_. – Джон задыхается. Его яйца хлопают по заднице Шерлока с каждым резким словом, каждым энергичным толчком. 

\- Я думал, что я… я мог… 

\- Не мог! Не один! 

\- Убить тебя, - выдыхает Шерлок между стонами. 

\- Плевать. – Он прикасается к его члену, крепко сжимает и двигает рукой - пот, смазка и кожа. – Не в этом дело. 

Шерлок хватается за него, хватается за плечо Джон, левое плечо, протянув руку между коленями. Большой палец Шерлока зарывается в его шраме, _«В этом»_ , - успевает он ответить, и Джон кончает, кончает так сильно, что темнеет перед глазами. 

Он не может понять, где он, всего на мгновение, Афганистан это или Челмсфорд, Грант-роуд или Бейкер-стрит. Возвращается зрение, ощущение уходит, и низкий стон объявляет об оргазме Шерлока Холмса. 

Джон толкается в него сильнее, быстрее, отправляя его через край. Шерлок сжимается вокруг него, судорожно дергается, и этого слишком много и все же недостаточно. Джон хочет его опять, сразу, как только его тело сможет это выдержать. Он вновь хочет увидеть на лице Шерлока это выражение, увидеть, как он запрокидывает голову, как раскрываются губы. Как дрожат и покачиваются его бедра. Он не может поверить, что он только что… что они действительно сделали это. 

Это сперма другого мужчины холодит его живот, и это удивительно, но Джону кажется, что это нормально. 

Он стоит там, задыхаясь, немного дрожа, и да. Все очень хорошо, даже лучше. Он по-прежнему зол, немного ошеломлен, но все нормально. Когда Шерлок берет его за руку, чтобы облизать пальцы, настроение Джона подпрыгивает вплоть до гипнотизирующе фантастического. Превосходно за рамками понимания. Абсолютно потрясающе. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что произносишь это вслух? – спрашивает его Шерлок очень мягко для кого-то с членом в заднице. 

Он задыхается, увидев блеск в глазах Шерлока. Он вышел из него намного более грубо, чем должен был – око за око, зуб за зуб.

\- Лжец, - говорит Джон, опуская ноги Шерлока. Его бедра задрожали под руками Джона. 

\- А мог бы, - возражает Шерлок, как только восстанавливается. Он приподнимается на локтях, вытягиваясь на кровати в полный рост. И каждое его вздрагивание является дрожью удовольствия. Это зрелище, которое стоит увидеть, такое же неотразимое, как и эксцентричное. – У тебя было очень выразительное лицо. 

\- Тогда давай, - говорит Джон. – Прочитай мои мысли. 

\- Ты думаешь о том, где находится мусорка, а она вон там, под окном, возле стола. Ты беспокоишься о моей ноге, с ней все в порядке, и так и будет. Ты немного разочарован тем, что не видел начало моего оргазма, и это тоже отлично, потому что ты увидишь намного больше. Ты не думал, что это будет одноразовый секс, потому что ты порвал с Сарой прошлым вечером, отправив ей электронное сообщение, меньше для ее безопасности, больше для моей. Я это ценю, но не считаю необходимым – я не так хорош в плане угрызений. 

\- Я заметил это, - отмечает Джон, заползая на кровать после того, как он избавился от презерватива. – Что-нибудь еще? 

Шерлок перекатывается на бок, на поврежденную правую сторону. Он перебрасывает левую ногу через джоново бедро, гипс отягощает контакт.

\- Ты испытываешь непреодолимое желание меня поцеловать. 

\- Нет, не испытываю. – Не _непреодолимое_. 

\- Да, испытываешь, иди сюда. 

Это очередь Джона смеяться в губы своего соседа, но Шерлок, кажется, не возражает.


	2. Глава 2

═●═

В первый же вечер Шерлок впадает в отчаяние. Что очень напоминает игру на публику. 

\- Если не встанешь с пола, я на тебя наступлю, - предупреждает Джон. 

\- Мы все-таки погибли, - стонет Шерлок, ладонь ох как небрежно закрывает его лицо. – Это ад на земле. Я не могу двигаться, не могу никуда пойти, и Майкрофт нахимичил с вай-фаем. Я пока не знаю, что он сделал, но это даже на мой телефон повлияло. 

Джон продолжает нажимать на клавишу F5. 

\- Прекрати, это не сработает. – Шерлок приподнимается на локтях, глядя на Джона поверх кофейного столика. – Жирный ублюдок хочет, чтобы я взял перерыв. 

\- На самом деле он не толстый, твой брат.

\- Раньше был, это считается. 

Джон оставляет F5 в покое и начинает набирать статью для блога в вордовском документе. 

Шерлок плюхается обратно на спину.

\- Я осознаю потребность в восстановлении, - говорит он в потолок. – И если существует хоть что-то, в чем Майкрофт может меня ограничить, он это сделает. Он может делать все, что ему заблагорассудится, только когда я болен. 

\- Как насчет парня из программного отдела? – спрашивает Джон. У него сохранился телефонный номер, тот, что из другого Лондона. Он совершенно уверен, что в этой реальности он будет такой же. – Он проводил много времени с Молли. Он мог оставить там своего рода след.

\- Вряд ли, - говорит Шерлок. – Уже думал об этом. Чем, по твоему мнению, я занимался, пока ты был без сознания? 

Они очень продуктивные ребята, думает Джон. Пока он спит, работа кипит с обеих сторон. 

\- Расскажешь? – предлагает Джон. 

Что Шерлок и делает, то и дело жестикулируя, растянувшись на спине, ощущая себя раскованно в своем халате. Ранее он, упрямый, как всегда, сказал Джону, что не видит смысла прилагать усилия для того, чтобы надеть на него трусы и штаны, когда они вот-вот вновь займутся сексом. И до сих пор никакого секса, как, впрочем, и никаких брюк. Весьма справедливый компромисс. Значительная часть ноги находится на виду. Немного более волосатая, чем он обычно предпочитает, но он приспособится. 

Джон слушает, задает вопросы, и они исчерпывают тему разговора до последней детали. 

\- Что ты сможешь сделать, узнав номер телефона? – спрашивает Джон. 

\- Взял его у Молли, уже пытался. Одноразовый мобильник. 

Джон закрывает ноутбук, кладет его на кофейный столик.

\- Так ты не можешь отследить его таким способом? Он четко дал понять, что хочет, чтобы ты позвонил. 

\- Кажется, уже нет. Или так, или номер, который он оставил мне в Бартсе, отличался от того, что был у Молли. А так как я уверен, что на прошлой неделе они вывезли мусор, мы так и не узнаем правду. 

\- Что ж, ладно, - произносит Джон. – Что тебе нужно, чтобы отследить телефон? 

\- Он не так глуп, Джон. 

Джон борется с желанием поморщиться.

\- Я имею в виду, теоретически. Как все это работает? 

Чем больше объясняет Шерлок, тем большую радость испытывает Джон от того, что уронил мобильный Джо Харрисона в Темзу. Телефонные компании хранят записи, включая текстовые сообщения, но лишь в течение короткого времени. Есть способы определить, откуда они были отправлены. Отправка тех последних сообщений на виду у всех, в месте, оснащенном системой охранного видеонаблюдения, не была лучшей идеей, понимает он. Был ли Шерлок достаточно решительно настроен, чтобы перерыть все сообщения, отправленные в этот краткий промежуток времени в той части Лондона, в поиске того, чьи сообщения были доставлены в надлежащий период времени? 

Ему хочется сказать «нет». 

Он был бы рад сказать «нет».

Но это же Шерлок. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Шерлок. 

\- В порядке, - отвечает Джон. – Просто задумался. 

Но как только телефон отследят вплоть до Харрисона, что тогда? Возле квартиры камер видеонаблюдения еще больше. Джон привык к тому, что Майкрофт находится на его стороне, привык к тому, как закрываются глаза на все их с Шерлоком небольшие провинности. Он избежал предписания суда за злостное нарушение общественного порядка. Он получил _извинение_ по поводу этого самого предписания. Мысль о том, что эта власть может обернуться против него, не доставляет много радости. 

\- Эта штука, которую проделывает Майкрофт, с камерами системы видеонаблюдения… - говорит Джон.

\- И что? 

\- Ну, Мориарти ходил куда-то после работы в Бартсе, разве не так?

С пола не доносится ни звука, что означает, что Шерлок дуется на своего брата. 

\- Значит камеры видеонаблюдения – целиком прерогатива Майкрофта.

\- Я больше по части телефонов, - подтверждает Шерлок так, словно это самое обычное, нормальное утверждение. Кстати, неутешительное. 

Джон жует губу. 

Шерлок вновь приподнимается.

\- Ты раздражен, из-за чего? 

\- По городу свободно передвигается психопат, до зубов вооруженный Семтексом, - отвечает Джон. 

Шерлок изучает его.

\- Нет. Здесь что-то еще. – Мужчина перемещает свои длинные конечности, с помощью рук передвигая левую ногу. Халат вот-вот распахнется, и Джон пытается заглянуть под него. – Ты беспокоишься, из-за чего? 

Джон качает головой. 

Шерлок хмурится.

\- Из-за меня? 

\- Что? Нет, - отрицает он с большей силой, нежели должен. 

\- Да, это из-за меня. 

\- Ты такой эгоист. 

\- Джон. 

Джон вздыхает, борется с желанием потереть виски или потянуть плечо.

\- Ни в чем из этого нет твоей вины, - говорит он. 

\- Значит, ты беспокоишься о том, что я _могу_ сделать, - говорит ему Шерлок. – Или… О. – Его голова отклоняется назад, рот широко открывается. – Ты ждешь, когда я что-то пойму. 

\- Ты не мог бы этого не делать, пожалуйста? 

Шерлок морщит лоб.

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал о тебе думать, ты выбрал неправильную тактику. 

Джон знает. О, Джон знает.

\- Так секс был плохой идеей? 

Шутка не произвела впечатления. 

Что-то во взгляде Шерлока меняется. 

\- Я первый мужчина, с которым ты спал, - делает он вывод. 

Джон хочет отвести взгляд, но не делает этого. Кивает. 

\- Как давно ты узнал о своей ориентации? 

Джон подсчитывает, умножая ответ на четыре. 

– Немногим больше месяца назад. 

Шерлок переваривает сказанное. Составляет собственную версию, абсолютно неверную, учитывая временные рамки. Джон пригласил Сару на свидание _до_ этого небольшого открытия, не после, но он полагает, что сейчас это не имеет значения. Если Шерлоку хочется думать, что свидание с ней было последней попыткой удержаться в рамках гетеронормативности, он не против. 

\- Ты не хочешь пробовать анал, - говорит Шерлок. – Ты думаешь, что сейчас твоя очередь, и… Нет, дело и не в этом тоже. Ты знаешь, я вряд ли буду настаивать так скоро.

Джон решает проигнорировать «так скоро», прилагая тщетные усилия в попытках решить, что ему делать. 

\- Значит, причина не сексуального характера. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу встать и оставить тебя здесь, - предупреждает Джон. 

\- Не сможешь, - говорит Шерлок. И все равно кладет руку на один из своих костылей. – Ты хочешь сказать мне… _но_. Здесь что-то есть, какая-то причина, по которой ты боишься моего ответа. 

Джон встает, обходит его и направляется на кухню, чтобы соорудить небольшой ужин, который только можно приготовить из их запасов. Майкрофт поставил внизу устрашающее количество охранников и отремонтировал квартиру, но он, кажется, думал, что оба жителя квартиры 221Б имеют что-то против потребления пищи на регулярной основе. 

Он бы съел фасоль на тосте, но хлеба нет. Он бы съел хлопья, но нет молока. Он не обладает умением Дерека залезть в пустой холодильник и приготовить обед для двоих, или даже троих, но кое-чему он все же научился.   
Когда все готово, он моет посуду. Колеблется. 

Шерлок все еще находится на полу гостиной, возможно, в своей неизменной позиции _не_ молящегося богомольца. Думает, всегда думает. 

Если он убежит, Шерлок его выследит. Вот как Шерлок работает. Вот кто он такой. 

Джон идет к нему. Садится на пол, скрестив ноги, его колено касается шерлокова бедра.

Шерлок поднимает на него взгляд. 

\- У меня есть для тебя головоломка, - говорит Джон. 

Губы Шерлока изгибаются в насмешливой улыбке.

\- Есть, сейчас? 

\- Да. Ты получишь ее утром. Если ты сможешь ее решить, ты узнаешь, что меня беспокоит. 

\- _Если_ , - повторяет Шерлок. 

\- Это значительное «если», - отвечает Джон. 

Довольный и немного растрепанный даже сейчас, Шерлок откровенно в этом сомневается. 

\- Если не сможешь… 

Шерлок фыркает. 

\- Если не сможешь, - повторяет Джон, - то я расскажу тебе, когда ты сдашься. Я объясню все. Я не буду врать.

Пока Джон говорит, Шерлок садится, в линии рта прослеживается серьезность. Его взгляд блуждает по Джону, по напряженным плечам и сознательно разомкнутым кулакам. 

\- Это так важно, - говорит Шерлок, в его голосе лишь намек на вопрос. 

Джон кивает. 

\- Ты рассказывал кому-нибудь еще? 

Джон качает головой. 

Шерлок тянется к нему, его теплая рука обвивает его шею. Поцелуй выходит мягким, затем становится глубоким. Он соблазняет, предназначен для этого, и у Джона нет намерений сопротивляться.

\- Я сохраню твои секреты, - шепчет Шерлок возле его подбородка. – Сколько бы у тебя их ни было. Тот, на который ты намекнул в твое первое утро здесь, я не забыл. Это он и есть? 

В ответ Джон запускает пальцы в густые темные кудри. Его левая рука не дрожит. 

\- Пойдем в кровать, - шепчет Джон.

═●═

Он просыпается от голоса поющего в душе Дерека. Это снова «California Dreaming». 

Некоторое время он просто лежит, размышляет, ошарашенный и улыбающийся.

═●═

Работа в хирургии впервые тянется слишком долго, все остальное привычно. Его тело болит не больше, чем обычно; он не ощущает ничего, кроме постоянной тупой боли в плече. Никаких синяков, легкие в полном порядке. Призрачная боль, испытываемая им, имеет психосоматическую природу. 

Он думает только об одном. Эта ладонь вокруг его члена, язык, дразнящий его рот изнутри. Спор во время мастурбации. Секс в наказание или секс во имя примирения; их первый раз – одно из двух. Шерлок проголосовал за первое, Джон – за второе. 

Глаза Шерлока также темны и широко распахнуты, как и его зацелованные губы, когда Джон произносит: 

\- Секс не считается наказанием, если никого не отшлепали. 

\- И это должно отбить желание плохо себя вести? Каким образом? – Он сверху; мир сужается до их торсов и бедер, и членов, зажатых между их телами. 

Джону приходится сделать один вздох. 

Потом другой. 

Больше никаких мыслей, пока не закончится его смена.

═●═

Добираясь до дома глубоко погруженным в свои мысли, он едва не упускает из виду весьма важную деталь.   
Какую-то долю секунды ему кажется, что он становится параноиком. Он проверяет часы, видит электронный циферблат, и надежды на паранойю рассыпаются в пух и прах. Через пол квартала он уже уверен. 

Камеры системы видеонаблюдения следят за ним. Не так, как обычно.

Так, как это делает Майкрофт. 

Он ждет, что телефон из кабинки зазвонит, но нет. На долю секунды он задумывается о том, чтобы просто позвонить Майкрофту и перейти непосредственно к делу, но к этой битве Джон предпочел бы подготовиться. Это, должно быть, предупреждение. Не то чтобы Майкрофт когда-либо был очевиден. 

Как тактично с его стороны.

═●═

Дерек бросает на него взгляд и издает вздох облегчения.

\- Тебе легче? 

\- Да, - отвечает Джон. Это даже не ложь. – Прости. 

\- Не беспокойся об этом.

═●═

Следующий – Афганистан. Игра в заложника продолжается, новые вариации выскакивают каждые несколько дней. Большинство новых украдены из фильмов, в основном Бонда. 

Это спокойный день, такое чувство, что хирургию передислоцировали на Ближний Восток. Ангина, головная боль, один или два случая аллергии. Однако вокруг ходит кишечный грипп, так что ему приходится быть настороже.

═●═

Он наконец перестает пугать Марту. Это хорошо, не хватало еще прослыть сумасшедшим, особенно если постоянно окружен врачами. 

Сегодня он не на вызовах, она по-прежнему беспокоится за него, и все заканчивается тем, что они выбираются выпить с группой людей, которых Марта зовет «девочками». Он абсолютно уверен, что одной из женщин, попавших под это определение, лет шестьдесят. Блестящая рассказчица, как выясняется. Напоминает Джону более пухлую версию миссис Хадсон, хотя он не понимает, почему, пока они не собираются уходить. Он видит, как Марта обнимает и целует миссис Рейнольдс на прощание. 

\- Что случилось с мистером Рейнольдсом? – спрашивает Джон Марту, когда они едут домой.

\- Никто не знает, - отвечает Марта низким голосом, полным драматизма. 

Кому-нибудь другому он, вероятно, не стал бы подыгрывать.

\- Правда? 

\- Нет, сердечный приступ. Он был на двадцать лет старше нее, что-то вроде того. 

\- Это объясняет шуточки в стиле «помни о разнице в возрасте», - размышляет Джон. 

\- Разве? 

Он паркуется, они выходят, и он по привычке провожает ее до двери.

\- Прости, я был… в последнее время. 

Она поджала губы.

\- На самом деле, ты уже некоторое время словно отсутствуешь. 

\- С октября, - соглашается Джон. Даже в конце апреля не поздно в этом признаться. 

\- Что произошло? 

\- Я не знаю. Правда не знаю. 

\- У тебя должны быть хоть какие-то мысли по этому поводу, - говорит она. 

\- Полагаю… - Он трясет головой. 

\- Что? 

\- Я осознал, что я не тот человек, которым хочу быть, - произносит он.

\- Ранний кризис средних лет? 

\- По существу, да.

\- Что ж… - начинает она. Пожимает плечами. – Если тебе нужен кто-то, кому можно излить душу… 

\- Да, - говорит он. 

\- И, ну… если ты до сих пор ищешь девушку, я думаю, Таша – брюнетка в зеленой блузке, – она может….

\- По правде говоря… - произносит Джон. 

Марта улыбается.

\- Да? 

\- Не хочу сглазить.

Она улыбается шире.

\- Тогда Таше отбой.

\- Не то чтобы она не симпатичная. Я просто… определился. 

Марта так рада за него, что ему больно смотреть. 

\- Стой, я не говорю, что я кого-то… что я кого-то нашел. – Ему нужно как можно скорее придумать правдоподобную ложь. В отношениях с альтернативной версией мертвеца, с которым он технически не знаком, нет никакого смысла. 

\- Слишком рано, - говорит она. – Ладно, да, я понимаю. 

Они прощаются, расходятся, и Джон проводит остаток ночи в «гугле».

═●═

Результаты его поиска все еще свежи в его памяти, когда он просыпается от того, что Шерлок перекатывается, ткнувшись ступней в его ногу. Обнаженный, если не считать часы и жетоны, он пытается разглядеть в темноте время. Почему-то до смешного рано. Четыре или около того. Могло быть и хуже. Он устал, ему больно, и его тело не оставляет сомнений в том, что секс является характерной особенностью в его расписании. 

Это все немного лучше, чем по праву может быть.

Шерлок удивительно податливый, пока спит. Стоит только до него дотронуться, и он идет Джону прямо в руки, длинные конечности вытягиваются и опутывают его. Шерлок сопит возле его плеча, и Джону кажется, что у него вот-вот разорвется сердце. Боже, он влип. 

Совместный сон будет настоящей проблемой, вынужден был осознать он, лежа на кровати и рассеянно лаская своего психопата. Какое бы удовольствие Джон от этого ни получал, акклиматизация займет некоторое время. Он будет просыпаться часто и рано, в самые странные моменты, как было раньше, пока он не научился спать, не обращая внимания на скрипичные концерты в три утра. Это разовьет между ними временную пропасть. Он полагает, все его жизни стараются уравновесить друг друга, но у него так мало контроля над ними! В трех реальностях из четырех не страшно задремать, прикрыл глаза на пять минут, и очнулся совершенно в другом месте. Как бы то ни было, когда Джон просыпается в Афганистане, там он проводит целый день.

Если окажется, что Шерлок спит беспокойно – что вполне вероятно и неизбежно, учитывая перелом кости, причиняющий ему боль, - Джон может проживать неделю, а то и две, за одну лишь ночь. И это большая проблема в плане разума и секса. Две недели вдали – и он все забудет. Две недели – и он проснется, отчаянно нуждаясь в мужчине, который пресытился всего пару часов назад. 

Он сделал правильный выбор, решив объясниться. В первую очередь важно запастись доказательствами. 

Пару часов спустя Шерлок просыпается, только чтобы пожаловаться. 

\- Еще рано, - стонет он, утыкаясь лицом в шею Джона. – Почему ты не спишь? Это не по-человечески.

\- Если я проснулся, я больше не засыпаю, - объясняет Джон, чуть сдвигаясь. 

Шерлок стонет по совершенно другой причине. Тело ломит, и это потрясающе. Он также немного ерзает. 

\- И, проснувшись, ты часами лежишь в темноте? 

\- Угу. 

\- Ты смешон.

\- Очень, от тебя научился, - говорит Джон. Длинная спина Шерлока теплая под его ладонью. Он, кажется, не может оставить ее в покое, так же как и вопрос, мучающий его с тех пор, как они оказались вместе в больнице. 

– Ты нормально высыпаешься? Когда вообще спишь.

\- Что ты понимаешь под словом «нормально»? - Спрашивает Шерлок у его плеча. Губы задерживаются над шрамом. В этом, вероятно, есть что-то нелепо символическое, но Джон не может понять, что именно. 

\- Когда сон проходит без последствий. 

Шерлок обдумывает его слова, пристально изучая шрам уже рукой. Поврежденную кожу покалывает.

\- Иногда у меня бывают головные боли. 

Нормально. Его тоже подстрелили, но он не изменился, как Джон. 

Некоторое время Джон нежится в кровати, смакуя последние минуты затишья перед бурей, созданной им самим. Несмотря на все джоновы долгие дни ожидания, ни один из них не готов к следующему раунду. Это раннее утро - легкомысленное, исследовательское, Шерлок проходится по его коже языком, смывая несвежий привкус сна. Это приятно, очень приятно, движения томные и вялые. Перекатившись, нависая над Шерлоком, стараясь не задевать ногу, Джон тянется за поцелуем. Шерлок оплетает руками торс Джона, держит его так, что ему следует отказаться от любой борьбы за свободу. В ответ Джон прижимается ближе, ведет костяшками по засосам, и они оба улыбаются.   
Постепенно Шерлок замедляется, его хватка слабеет, настойчивые губы движутся вяло. 

\- Только не засыпай, - настаивает Джон. Прикусывает местечко за ухом, обычно это срабатывает. Волосы Шерлока щекочут его лоб, щеки, нос. 

Шерлок ворчит. Сейчас он представляет собой распростёртое на кровати подобие консультирующего детектива. На нем не очень удобно лежать, учитывая, стоит сказать, выступающие бедра и твердую грудь. Хотя они чертовски сексуальные. 

\- Шерлок. – Прикасается к острым скулам – невозможная угловатость. 

Ответом служит еще более тихий, нежели ранее, стон. 

\- Значит, загадку ты решить не хочешь? 

Шерлок дергается, тут же просыпаясь, и это по-настоящему пугает. Джон словно лежит на взорвавшемся надувном матрасе. 

\- Блядь, - ругается Джон. – Черт, не делай так. 

\- Да, - говорит Шерлок. На мгновение Джону кажется, что он сказал «минет» вместо «загадки» - прямо оговорка по Фрейду, - но нет. Это же Шерлок. Ему хочется загадку. 

\- Ладно, - произносит Джон. – Я запишу ее для тебя, идет? 

\- Вон там на столе ручка и бумага, под абажуром. 

\- Под каким? – Там их три, и все без ламп. Джон усвоил урок: вопросы стоит задавать только ради уточнения, но не объяснения. Если Шерлок захочет объяснить, он объяснит. 

\- Под тем, что в полоску. 

\- Окей. – Он выбирается из кровати, надевает трусы. Храбро минует минное поле, которое представляет собой пол в спальне Шерлока, чтобы добраться до стола. 

Джон записывает результаты поиска. 

Вручает их детективу. 

Шерлок внимательно изучает список. 

\- Счеты регбийных игр. 

\- Сегодняшние, - подтверждает Джон. 

На лице Шерлока появляется выражение, с которым Джон хорошо знаком. Оно переводится как «Как же, черт возьми, ты живешь с таким крошечным мозгом?» с щепоткой «Для твоего же собственного благополучия надеюсь, что ты оговорился, потому что это чистой воды идиотизм». 

\- Не вчерашние, - говорит Джон. – Сегодняшние. 

Шерлок еще раз просматривает список.

\- Ты понимаешь, что сейчас… - он смотрит на часы Джона, - девять двадцать шесть. 

\- Первый матч в четыре, - добавляет он. 

За этим следует более долгий взгляд, путешествующий от одного глаза Джона к другому. Этот означает: «Ты кажешься удивительно уверенным, но я по-прежнему не вижу в этом смысла», а еще: «Что ты пытаешься доказать?». 

Неплохое начало. 

Джон слабо улыбается.

\- Просто проследи за ними, вот и все. 

\- И когда я сегодня проверю счет, я обнаружу, что ты был прав, так? 

\- Просто посмотри, - повторяет Джон. 

Шерлок складывает бумагу, свешивается с кровати и прячет ее в карман снятого халата. 

\- Ну вот. – В это мгновение он весь состоит из обнаженной кожи. А потом снова скрывается под одеялом. Какая жалость. Шторы опущены, и в сумраке потемневшая от синяков кожа не выглядит так пугающе. 

Джон поднимает оставшуюся одежду. 

\- Я пойду, посмотрю, смогу ли убедить кого-нибудь из наших охранников внизу пойти за покупками, - говорит он. – Какие-нибудь пожелания? 

\- Удиви меня, - говорит Шерлок. 

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Джон. 

Это не станет проблемой.

═●═

Весь этот день почти можно назвать нормальным. Джону не удается убедить людей Майкрофта смотаться в «Теско Экспресс» без него, но вполне получается заставить одного из них дотащить сумки до дома. И хотя охранники в штатском, ему не особенно нравится ощущение, что его кто-то сопровождает. 

Однако есть и плюсы: миссис Хадсон безумно рада, что они ошиваются внизу, и ей есть с кем поговорить. Она то и дело приносит им чай и печенья. Джону кажется, что у них там слишком шумно. Их новые соседи расположились в квартире 221В – пол боевой дивизии. 

Посреди всего этого Джон завтракает, Джон принимает душ, Джон съедает ланч, который одновременно является завтраком для Шерлока, а потом они принимают душ уже вместе. Совместный душ скорее не для глупого траха, а для уверенности в том, что Шерлок не упадет и не разобьется. При этом Джон основательно его облапал. 

После душа Шерлок мечется от тревожного возбуждения к скуке, готовый разворотить либо свой мозг, либо квартиру. Джон спускается вниз, чтобы переброситься словечком с охраной. После очень любезной просьбы к ним волшебным образом возвращается вай-фай. После Шерлок получает сообщение от Майкрофта, ставшее причиной очередного приступа, но теперь у него хотя бы есть интернет, чтобы отвлечь его от боли в ноге. 

В начале пятого Шерлок включает телевизор. Если это был первый раз, когда он смотрел регби, Джон не удивлен. Как выясняется, особо и не на что смотреть. 

\- Ты раньше играл, - говорит Шерлок в какой-то момент после того, как закончил свое оральное расследование уха Джона. 

Джон играет до сих пор. Через Дерека Джон имеет относительно устойчивый контакт с парнями из регбийной команды Блекхита. Он играет, быть может, раз в календарный месяц, что означает – три раза в год, но все-таки играет. Вместо ответа он мычит, размышляя. 

Когда установится счет, Шерлок весь окунется в разгадывание головоломки. И это, скорее всего, займет длительный период времени. Так что Джон проводит рукой меж их телами и прикасается к нему сквозь пижамные штаны, которые он в конце концов натянул. По-прежнему нет трусов. 

\- Ты же не собираешься меня отвлекать, - предупреждает Шерлок. 

\- Отлично, - отвечает Джон, осторожно высвобождая его. – Отвлекусь сам. 

Шерлок резко хлопает по его рукам, легкое прикосновение к его рубашке превращается в хватку.

\- Прекрати. 

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я остановился. – Джон опускается перед диваном. Встает на колени. 

Шерлок – умный человек, он быстро дает согласие. Он даже садится, располагаясь на диване чуть ли не по диагонали. Не расстегивает пуговицы, по-прежнему ведет себя как придурок, только ухмыляется, когда к ним тянется Джон. 

Джон замирает. 

Он испытывал приливы смущения и раньше, но сейчас это как внезапное наводнение. Оно накрывает его, омывает берег, разбивает весь мир на грязь и песок. 

Он хочет ощутить член у себя во рту. Член. Во рту. И высосать его досуха. 

Это… нет. _Нет_. 

По его волосам проводят пальцами. Раздается низкий голос. 

Он не может поднять взгляд, не может слушать. Он открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, когда в рот проскальзывает большой палец. Он снова замирает, пораженный похотью и ненавистью.

\- Соси, - приказывает Шерлок, и Джон без всяких мыслей подчиняется. Ладонь Шерлока поддерживает его подбородок. Пальцы поглаживают щетину. Это прикосновение возвращает его в прошлую ночь (четыре ночи назад), к отчаянию и желанию, и сейчас он ничего не может с этим поделать. Ему хочется убежать и скрыться, не обнаружив влажное пятно на штанах. Ему хочется прикоснуться к себе и исчезнуть. Его руки с силой сжимаются на бедрах Шерлока. 

\- У тебя незначительная оральная фиксация, - говорит ему Шерлок. – Ты часто облизываешь и прикусываешь губы. Вот почему они постоянно потрескавшиеся, хотя у тебя и нет привычки дышать через рот. Это также сказалось на твоих привычках в поцелуях. – Никакой заминки, ни одной паузы в его декламации, какие бы он ни проводил манипуляции со ртом Джона, с его языком. И все же его голос углубляется, понижаясь, в то время как выпуклость на штанах возвышается. Джон не знает, куда смотреть. – Я думал, это уже должно быть очевидно, но если тебе нужно, чтобы я это произнес: я одобряю. 

\- Это будет проявляться по-другому, нежели ты привык, - продолжает Шерлок, словно знает, что Джон уйдет в ту же секунду, как он замолчит. – Тебе привычны женская грудь и исполнение куннилингуса. Я полагаю, ты в этом хорош: у тебя есть самонадеянность, необходимая для сексуального мастерства, и ты обладаешь точно выверенным самоконтролем. – Шерлок наклоняется вперед, большой палец толкается глубже. Наклоняется вперед, практически складывается пополам, и Джон закрывает глаза, будучи не в силах встретиться с этим взглядом. Он почти ощущает головокружение от сосания, медленных, расслабленных толчков, по-прежнему дыша через нос, когда должен уже хватать ртом воздух. 

Дыхание Шерлока ощущается на его лице, лбу, веках. 

\- Это все ухудшает, верно? Мысль о том, что ты начинаешь заново, когда тебе тридцать с лишним и ты потрепан жизнью. Но ты до сих пор способен целоваться и трахаться, и это отлично. – Внутрь и наружу, теплый. – Ты знаешь это, но не веришь этому. Ты не знаешь, как ты сейчас выглядишь. – Та же декламация, тот же список фактов, и с каждым разом все непристойнее. Он бесконтрольно задумывается о том, что Шерлок, вероятно, точно так же мог бы рассказать об одном из своих оргазмов. Он отказывается называть звук, что поднимается по горлу, хныканьем. 

Он берется за пижамные штаны Шерлока, сжимая хлопчатую ткань в кулаках. 

\- Стяни их, Джон, и всё. – Шерлок убирает ладонь с шеи Джона, с его волос, и хватает одну неловкую руку Джона, приподнимая ее выше. Облизывает его ладонь, прежде чем опустить в теплоту. Джон стонет. Зажатый между ногами и членом Шерлока и кофейным столиком, Джон стонет. 

\- В этом нет ничего, чего бы ты не хотел. Нет опасности, которой ты мчишься навстречу. Да, это изменит то, кем ты являешься. Теперь ты мужчина, который трахает меня до потери сознания. _Меня_ , Джон. Сделай одолжение нам обоим и перестань делать вид, будто этого стоит стыдиться. Открой глаза. 

Джон открывает, Джон должен это сделать, и Шерлок смотрит на него темным взглядом, с горящими щеками, его лицо так близко. При всей твердости его голоса его грудь быстро, как у птицы, как у запыхавшегося спринтера, поднимается и опадает. Они вместе сжимают ладони вокруг шерлокова члена. 

\- Я не буду тебя заставлять, - говорит ему Шерлок, и это утверждение, не обещание. Его голос становится грубым. – Это ты мне позволяешь, но вопрос не в этом. 

Он вытягивает свой палец, убирает его без предупреждения, и Джон бездумно прикусывает его, потому что _нет_ , потому что _останься_. Рот открыт, протест растет, когда внутрь врываются сразу два пальца, и он готов поперхнуться. Мир становится белым по краям. Что-то грохочет у Джона в голове: это кровь шумит в ушах или ревет телевизор. Он лижет и сосет, и мастурбирует, прикасаясь к себе и Шерлоку одновременно. 

Шерлок замолкает, начинает издавать звуки. Этого недостаточно, близости не хватает. Глубокие толчки в рот Джона ускоряются, замедляются, становятся беспорядочными. Губы прижимаются к линии роста волос, кожу обдает теплым дыханием. 

\- На колени, - выдыхает Шерлок. 

Каким-то образом им это удается. Ягодицы Джона прижимаются к его бедрам, и Шерлок вздыхает от боли и приглушенно ругается. Ширинка брюк расстегнута, пуговицы - тоже, они притягивают друг друга к себе, резко, с силой. Пальцы Шерлока сгибаются у него во рту возле языка и зубов. 

\- Не двигайся, моя нога, не двигайся…

Ответ Джона – что-то среднее меж ворчанием и гудением. 

Взгляд Шерлока не отрывается от его лица, ни разу, и, когда он кончает, он вырывает пальцы изо рта Джона, заменяя их своим языком. Глубоко засовывая его ему в рот, и Джон посасывает его язык. А звук, что он издает, Боже, этот звук!

Он и рядом не стоит с тем, что производит пораженный Джон, необъяснимо захваченный врасплох в своем суженом мире. Это практически вздох, не совсем стон, в котором так тесно переплетены облегчение и освобождение.   
Когда гудение в его крови и костях прекращается – ослабевает - Джон упирается лбом в плечо Шерлока. Он наконец может дышать. В голове пусто, словно часть ее содержимого испарилась, была аккуратно извлечена, пока он отвлекся. По-видимому, так и было. Он целует Шерлока в шею. 

\- Лучше? – спрашивает Шерлок. Одной рукой поглаживает влажную ткань рубашки Джона. Другая отдыхает на бедре Джона. 

Джон думает: 

«Как ты это делаешь?»

Это отношения, а не скорый поезд.

Я немного напуган, и мне кажется, это плохой знак, что мне это нравится.

\- Да, - говорит Джон. Он несильно дрожит. Это приятно. Он сфокусируется на этом. 

Шерлок продолжает поглаживать его спину с отсутствующим видом. Джон устал, он потный, липкий. Кожа Шерлока так близко к его губам. С оральной фиксацией все в порядке. 

Его тело хочет спать, дремать, и Джон почти решается позволить ему это. Если бы он знал, что проснется, когда Шерлок его отпустит, он бы задремал. Он бы вернулся точно в это место, эту точку реальности и в этот промежуток времени. Он бы вернулся сюда и застыл в этом моменте. В посторгазменом блаженстве.

Шерлок совершенно активен, разумеется, сверяется со списком счетов в рэгби и переключает каналы, но это не проблема. Джону не удобно сидеть на коленях верхом, но это также не проблема. Да хоть весь дом охватит пламенем, Джон почти уверен, что это тоже не стало бы проблемой. 

Прошло два (пять) дней. Завтра пойдет третий (девятый). 

Нет, не спать. Он слишком долго ждал. 

Он чувствует, как ерзает Шерлок, слышит, как меняются программы по телевизору. Диктор прерывается на полуслове. Результаты игры. 

\- Первые три верны, - говорит Шерлок, рука на его спине неподвижна. 

\- Гм? – А, загадка. Все проясняется. – Что насчет остальных? 

\- Матчи еще не закончились. 

\- М-м. – В этом есть смысл. 

Диктор продолжает говорить. Джон не прислушивается. Он посмотрит этот матч завтра с Дереком, правда, ощущение предвкушения перед результатами игры ему уже не испытать. 

Они сидят так долгое время, достаточно долгое, чтобы объявили несколько периодов матча. Шерлок даже не жалуется на свою ногу. Колени Джона начинают привыкать, словно понимая, что их положение вряд ли изменится в течение всего вечера. 

\- Нам нужно привести себя в порядок, - задней мыслью осознает Джон. – Я тебя всего перепачкал. 

\- Не всего, - поправляет Шерлок, мысленно явно находясь в другом месте. – Мы можем решить эту проблему позже.

Джон усмехается в его плечо.

\- Ты просто извращенец. 

\- М-м-м. Сначала надо обмотать гипс пакетом. 

Джон фыркает. Сумасшедший, думает он. Мой сумасшедший. 

Вечер продолжается, Джон находит салфетки, а все счета регбийных игр оказываются верными. 

\- Ты можешь сделать это снова? – спрашивает Шерлок. – Более подробно? 

Спокойствие закончилось. Джон лишь надеется, что оно вернется. 

Он целует своего соседа и спрашивает:

\- Насколько подробно?


	3. Глава 3

═●═

Он просыпается в Афганистане в странном настроении. Здесь время движется быстрее или, быть может, это он движется быстрее ему навстречу, но, как бы то ни было, прошло шесть месяцев с тех пор, как его (не) подстрелили. 

Два года. С октября по апрель и май. Год осени и зимы. Год зимы и весны. 

Год весны и лета – звучит привлекательно. Что-то, чего стоит ждать. 

Но он не так оптимистичен насчет следующего года – с лето по осень. 

Он по-прежнему понятия не имеет, что будет делать, когда закончится срок его службы. Ожидание передислокации будет бесконечным.

═●═

В Лондоне немного дождит, но это нормально. Джон был готов к этому. Отправляясь в хирургию пешком, он наслаждается одиночеством и отсутствием слежки. 

Однако приглядевшись, он понимает, что ошибался: за ним все-таки наблюдают. И определенно не с целью защиты. Что от него хочет Майкрофт? Должно же быть что-то. Когда ему что-то нужно, он не остановится ни перед чем. А однажды увидев, как его судебное предписание улетело в трубу с одним лишь взмахом зонта, Джон имеет представление о том, на что способен Майкрофт. А после миссии спасения, организованной в бассейне, это представление стало настолько ярким, что у Джона даже кружится голова. 

Гораздо проще думать о Шерлоке. Шерлоке, который дал ему неделю на размышление, прежде чем он из любопытства бросится выслеживать Джона. Джон не совсем уверен, когда эта неделя здесь закончится. У него будет семь полных дней, а потом, на восьмой, предупреждение? Шерлок оставит для него сообщение на сайте «Теория дедукции»? Это кажется наиболее очевидным выбором в поиске ответа. 

Когда Шерлок найдет его – именно _когда_ , а не _если_ , - ему больше нечего будет искать. Нет никакого подтверждения тому, что Джон мог знать все, что он сказал Лестрейду. На ноутбуке никаких следов поиска в интернете, в истории нет ничего, что могло хоть отдаленно связывать его с Мориарти. Единственное, что Шерлок может найти – из существующих доказательств, – это то, что Джон обновлял его вебсайт чаще, чем мог бы человек в здравом уме. Огромнейшая часть его интернет-поисков в этом Лондоне относится к Шерлоку. Он догадывается, что Майкрофт уже знает об этом. 

Джон не уверен в том, что сделают братья Холмс в этом мире, когда обнаружат противоречия в случае с Джоном «Многочисленные Реалии» Ватсоном, но представляет, каким крупным делом это обернется, совсем как то, каким в данный момент занимается его сумасшедший у них дома. Любопытство, последующее замешательство, ведущее к решительности. 

Когда придет время, Джону придется избавиться от пистолета. Это единственный разумный вариант. Завернуть его и патроны в разные пластиковые пакеты и сбросить в реку. Сделать это, стереть историю поиска – у его соседа по квартире есть ребенок, Джон может использовать это в качестве оправдания, – и тогда все, о чем Джону придется беспокоиться, – это камеры видеонаблюдения. Если он каким-то образом сможет договориться с Майкрофтом, он выйдет из всего этого живым и невредимым. 

Все, что Джону нужно сделать, - это отказаться от пистолета. В нем - разница между тюрьмой и свободой. Он есть у него в Афганистане, есть на Бейкер-стрит, а в Челмсфорде он чувствует себя беззащитным: там приходится обходиться без оружия. Это даже хуже, чем пропавшие жетоны, но, даже если здесь у него пистолета не будет, у него по-прежнему остается два мира, в которых он может им обладать. Он сможет справиться с этим.

═●═

Должен быть другой способ.

═●═

Вернувшись в квартиру, Джон просматривает свой блог, анализируя собственные слова на предмет чего-то подозрительного, любого вида доказательства того, что он чем-то выбивается из толпы. Находит пару декабрьских записей, манера написания которых напоминает Мэгги, когда она дуется на кого-то. Он убирает эти записи из свободного доступа, но не удаляет. Важно их оставить. Иначе бы он их удалил. Никому не хочется походить на двенадцатилетнюю девчонку, особенно когда эта двенадцатилетняя девочка и ее плохое настроение до сих пор торчат в гостиной. 

Кроме этого он ничего не меняет. Даже добавляет еще одну запись, печатая медленно и главным образом сосредоточившись на ее бессмысленности. Пишет о последней прочитанной книге, которую посоветовал ему Дерек. С его блогами он ощущает себя наполовину детективным романистом, наполовину литературным критиком. Это помогает обрести под собой твердую почву. Быть может, его психолог была права, оба ее проявления.

═●═

В эту ночь в Челмсфорде он дежурит, и дежурство превращает долгую ночь в просто-таки бесконечную. Он добирается до дома поздно утром, пишет сообщение Марте, чтобы убедиться, что она добралась до работы без него, и проводит пару часов в интернете в поисках нужного матча по регби. Он смотрит, делает заметки и в меру способностей запоминает. 

Он засыпает с улыбкой на губах, предвкушая выражение лица Шерлока.

═●═

Он просыпается при звуке сообщения, пришедшего на мобильный, и ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать, в какой кровати он лежит. На Бейкер-стрит, в своей собственной, в иных обстоятельствах остававшейся свободной. 

Пока в его голове свежи детали, он кратко записывает основные моменты матча. Это занимает у него двадцать минут. 

Потом, чтобы уж совсем прослыть задницей, он записывает завтрашние заголовки в нескольких малоизвестных газетах. Два из Северной Америки, два из Австралии. Из-за Мориарти информация, подаваемая в британских СМИ одной реальности, отличается от освещаемой в других, а потому _The Times_ или Шерлокову копию _The Telegraph_ использовать рискованно. В Челмсфорде ни об одном взрыве слышно не было, и он не будет делать вид, что это его не беспокоит. Он всегда предпочитал врагов, которых он может видеть. В противном случае слишком велик риск дружественного огня. 

До поры до времени выбросив из головы эту мысль, он проверяет сотовый. Три сообщения, все от Шерлока – не удивительно. Благодаря настройкам своего телефона он читает их в обратном порядке, от новых к старым.

_Ты будешь сильно злиться, если я сломаю шею, поднимаясь наверх. Избавь себя от боли. ШХ_

_Я знаю, что ты не спишь. ШХ_

_Спустись вниз. Нужен твой ноутбук. ШХ_

Джон спускается. Со своими записями и без ноутбука Джон спускается вниз, подготовленный ко всему. Шерлок, достаточно комфортно, располагается на диване, скрючившись от разочарования. 

Он фыркает на Джона.

\- Независимо от того, как мало ты спал, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это, по факту, не является ноутбуком. 

\- Угу, - говорит Джон, плавучим водопадом бросая листы Шерлоку на грудь. – Я не пишу на ноутбуке ручкой. 

Шерлок моментально их хватает. Читает, несколько раз, в полнейшей тишине. Он, наверное, и не дышит вовсе. 

Джон идет чистить зубы, после готовит себе завтрак. 

Когда он возвращается, Шерлок находится в своей мыслительной позе, сжав ладони в ложной молитве. Бумага лежит у него на груди, медленно и практически неуловимо поднимающейся и опадающей. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы у тебя не было никакого доступа к СМИ, - говорит Шерлок, не открывая глаз. – Никакого интернета, телевидения или газет. 

\- Тебе нужен мой ноутбук, чтобы проверить историю запросов, - предполагает Джон. Лучше, чем по обычным причинам, должен он признать. 

\- И телефон, - подтверждает Шерлок. 

\- Ладно, - отвечает Джон. Ему все равно есть что почитать. Скорость, с которой Дерек рекомендует ему книги, просто абсурдна, даже для библиотекаря. Не то чтобы Джон был знаком с другими библиотекарями. – Это значит, что я не должен находиться в комнате, когда ты будешь смотреть матч? 

\- В моей комнате, не в твоей. – Шерлок открывает глаза, устраивается на диване поудобнее, не сделав ни одного лишнего движения. – Я знаю, что находится в моей спальне. Я мог бы проверить твою, но… - Он резко замолкает, бросив многозначительный взгляд на свою ногу. 

\- Все в порядке, - говорит Джон. Он идет за ноутбуком, приносит и зарядку, и не проходит и минуты, как Шерлок уже поглощен его содержимым. Джон оставляет телефон на кофейном столике и уходит.

═●═

В спальне Шерлока чертовски неудобно. Сесть некуда, если не считать кровать и крошечное местечко на полу. Каждая вторая поверхность покрыта тем, что, очевидно, не так легко передвинуть. После первого часа чтения выбранной из стопки Шерлока книги деревянный пол под изношенным ковром начинает причинять сильный дискомфорт. Он садится на кровать, что является ошибкой. 

Она пахнет Шерлоком, Джон томится одиночеством, и у него нет никакой возможности подрочить здесь так, чтобы об этом не прознал Шерлок. Он сомневается в том, что Шерлок будет возражать, но Джону с этой мыслью не слишком комфортно. 

Вместо этого Джон откидывается назад. Подсунув под голову подушку, он лежит на кровати, глядя в потолок и пытаясь пересмотреть свои недавние жизненные решения. Мысленно он находится где-то далеко, то и дело задаваясь вопросами.

═●═

Время идет. Джон размышляет.

═●═

Если сильно постараться, он услышит матч, идущий по телевизору. Недостаточно хорошо, чтобы что-то разобрать, но он и так хорошо помнит детали. Поглядывая на часы, он мысленно пробегается по тому, что сохранилось в его кратковременной памяти. 

После в гостиной воцаряется тишина. 

Джон ждет. 

Он умеет это лучше всего. 

Он может прождать весь день. Уже приходилось. 

Он достаточно быстро возвращается в то место, в маленькое обособленное пространство в его голове, к которому не применимо понятие времени. Возвращается он оттуда, только услышав стук костылей Шерлока по дощатому полу. Он садится, всматривается в открытый дверной проем; он никогда не видел, чтобы Шерлок смотрел на него так, словно Джон был жужжащим розовым телефоном. 

\- Предположения? – спрашивает Джон. 

Шерлок покачивается на костылях вперед, потом – назад. Он больше похож на великовозрастного ребенка за игрой, чем на пострадавшего мужчину. Костыли обретают место у изножья кровати, и Шерлок, прежде чем сесть, подворачивает халат. 

\- Ты был способен делать это по крайней мере с тех пор, как вернулся из Афганистана. Ты активно пытаешься избежать огласки, даже когда финансовые трудности вынуждают тебя поступить иначе. 

\- Доказательство? – спрашивает Джон. 

\- Ряд незначительных инвестиций. Ты никогда не собирал о них информацию, и тем не менее ни разу не понес потери. Последние три месяца у тебя не было никакого по-настоящему существенного выигрыша. Это деньги для покупок, не для того, чтобы разбогатеть. Дополнение, не основной доход. Если бы деньги были мотиватором, ты бы давно повысил ставки. – Шерлок перемещает ноги, не вполне способный сохранять неподвижность, если он не может скрестить ноги или нормально усесться. – Таким образом, я не могу исключить доступ к информации до твоей дислокации. 

\- Доступ к информации, - повторяет Джон. 

Подсказать Шерлоку – это надо уметь, но на этот раз он не будет использовать эту возможность. Правая ступня подпирает левое бедро, гипс на виду, пальцы ноги касаются ноги Джона, Шерлок опирается локтями на колени и соединяет кончики пальцев. 

Джону не трудно выдерживать этот взгляд. Пусть и не откровенный, он, тем не менее, ведет себя честно. И не делает никаких усилий в попытке что-то скрыть. 

Шерлок сужает глаза, продолжает глазеть, изучая лицо Джона. Когда он извлекает из него все, что можно найти, он тянется к карману своего халата и показывает Джону список. Некоторые пункты обведены, некоторые – подчеркнуты, а на полях – добавленные Шерлоком заметки. 

\- Эти, - говорит Шерлок, показывая на те, что подчеркнуты. Это по-настоящему случайные события: кадры толпы, птица, дважды пролетевшая между полем и камерой. – Их ты не мог предсказать. 

\- И не предсказывал, - подтверждает Джон. 

\- Ты написал это утром. За несколько _часов_ до матча, Джон, это называется предсказанием. Если только это не предсказал кто-то другой, но ты ни с кем не общался после письма сестре вчера в полдень. 

\- Никто это не предсказывал, - говорит Джон. 

Шерлок не жует губу, но единственный разочарованный укус, который он делает, говорит о многом.

\- Лжец из тебя плохой. 

\- Но я могу им быть, - отвечает он с полуулыбкой, полуусмешкой. 

\- Не можешь, - говорит ему Шерлок. – Ты говоришь правду, которая не имеет смысла. В этом, по крайней мере, и состоит преимущество в выяснении твоего метода получения информации – обычное объяснение было бы бесполезным. Я бы тебе не поверил. 

\- Ты и сейчас мне не веришь, - произносит Джон. 

\- Птицы, Джон. Маленький мальчик в четвертом ряду, стянувший у сестры шляпу. 

\- Что насчет них? 

\- Они не… - Он, мучаясь, замолкает. Проводит пальцами по волосам. – Ты знал точное время. Это не… 

\- Возможно? – предлагает Джон. 

\- Исключая тот факт, что это, очевидно, возможно, - возражает Шерлок, даже соглашаясь. – Ты знал все заранее. Я просто не понимаю, _как_. 

\- Ты сдаешься? – спрашивает Джон, уже зная ответ. 

\- Конечно нет. – Выражение абсолютной насмешки, когда Шерлок стягивает халат.

\- Тогда ладно, - говорит Джон, - продолжай в том же духе, веселись. 

Шерлок тянется к нему, из-за ноги неловко, и Джон наклоняется, проворный в своем желании ощутить его ухмылку на своих губах. 

\- Ни одна теория не подходит, - говорит ему его сумасшедший, разрываясь между поцелуями и разговором. – Половина из них абсурдна ввиду совершенной неправдоподобности. 

Джон с придыханием смеется ему в рот.

\- Только половина? 

Его опрокидывают на матрас. Шерлок остается в сидячем положении, прижимая горячую ладонь к животу Джона.

\- Да, все. И этими завтрашними заголовками ты показываешь мне, что это больше, чем регби. Спорт, медиа, события, которые должны быть случайными. Передвинь ногу. – Длинные пальцы, проворные и дразнящие, нависают над его ширинкой, искушая взять более быстрый темп. – Ты уже спланировал кое-что на завтра, не так ли. – Не вопрос. Его голос, как и его руки, уверенный. 

\- Пару, а-ах, идей, - признает Джон. Он приподнимается на локтях, желая видеть. 

\- Ты планируешь перевести это в нечто большее, - говорит Шерлок, одновременно продолжая ласкать его. Сливочная кожа кажется еще бледнее на фоне потемневшего от прилива крови члена. – Сначала имела место ширина. Теперь – глубина. – Слова и демонстрация. Шерлок опускается ниже, да, ниже. – Завтра – диапазон. – Овевает дыханием всю его длину. 

О Боже, думает Джон. Думает по многим причинам. Все верно, все правильно. Второй день решения загадки, третий день траха, но Джон работал над ней целую неделю, а трахнул его две недели назад. Это не сработает. Просто не может. 

Шерлок заключает его в плен рта, и все мысли улетучиваются. 

Не остается ничего, кроме как чувствовать, фиксировать это в памяти. Жар, везде жар. Розовый, растянутый рот. Вечно взъерошенные волосы, подпрыгивающие с каждым движением его головы. Сосание, рывок, медленное скольжение слюны. Слюна на его члене. Слюна Шерлока на его члене. 

Он пытается не толкаться, но не выходит, старается не спешить. Терпит неудачу. Он слышит себя как будто издалека, запыхавшегося, выдыхающего: «Прости, прости», - как если бы он проталкивался сквозь толпу, работая локтями в переполненном вагоне метро. 

Шерлок мычит, ему удается насмешничать даже с членом во рту. Его руки сжимаются на ягодицах Джона. С каждым движением он покачивается, вонзая кончики пальцев в кожу, когда Джон сбивается с ритма. Он становится податливым и плавным, делает большие тяжелые вдохи через нос. Он давится и сильнее насаживается ртом, пытаясь вобрать больше. Хотя этого «больше» практически не осталось. Этого так много, слишком много и очень-очень быстро. Шерлок не собирается отстраняться, нет и чертовой мысли о том, что Шерлок отстранится в конце, и Джон увидит, как его сперма увлажняет губы его же сумасшедшего. 

Он выкрикивает предупреждение, вскидывает бедра и застывает в чистейшем предвкушении. 

Ему еле-еле удается держать глаза открытыми. Плечо дрожит, локти опираются на кровать, голова приподнята в отчаянном порыве. Его тело жаждет упасть, обрушиться, но он нуждается в этом, ему необходимо видеть опухшие губы и эти сглатывания, и да, да, оближи его. 

Шерлок поднимается выше, нога скользит по одеялу, и Джон перекатывается на него, практически подмяв под себя, пока Шерлок не перекатывает его обратно, прижимаясь тяжелым членом к его бедру, к его ладони. Джон смыкает пальцы и открывает рот. Он не может не посасывать язык, делающий попытки доминировать. Вкус не так неприятен, как ожидалось, но угол, под которым ему приходится держать руку, более неудобный, чем ему хотелось бы.

Когда Шерлок кончает, сперма пачкает рубашку Джона. Он весь напряжен, губы возле рта Джона приоткрыты, он делает низкие вдохи. После целует более жестко, а затем хмыкает, да, это была насмешка. Это же Шерлок. 

\- Что? – спрашивает Джон. 

\- «Прости, прости!» - передразнивает Шерлок. 

Джон толкает его, но все заканчивается удивительно агрессивным объятием. Заключенный в крепкую хватку, Шерлок отказывается от физического диспута, не гнушаясь, тем не менее, словесным. 

\- Почему ты постоянно извиняешься? – спрашивает он. – Серьезно, «спасибо» было бы более уместно. 

\- Не когда чуть кого-то не задушил. – Нейтральное обращение. Урок, которому он давно научился от Гарри. 

\- Ты явно спал не с теми людьми. 

Джон предупреждающе надавливает на его горло. И хоть он не может видеть улыбку, он уверен в том, что она появилась.

\- Боже, твое эго, - бормочет он. – Посмотри на это в прошедшем времени. 

\- В настоящем перфектно-длительном времени, - поправляет Шерлок. 

\- Ну что ж, в таком случае, - произносит Джон и душит его немного сильнее. 

Шерлок дергается под ним, и Джон тут же убирает руки.

\- Прости. 

Шерлок хихикает. 

\- Ты _раздражающий_ …

Джон замолкает. Вжимается ртом и носом в темные волосы. Он не говорит, просто не может. Иначе выдаст себя. Ни один человек не может чувствовать это после трех дней, трех дней после трех месяцев. После почти двух недель после практически целого года – вероятно, да. И вот он лежит здесь с расстегнутыми брюками, испачканная рубашка оставляет следы на футболке его соседа, и это просто смешно. 

Не совсем подходящее слово, но единственное приходящее на ум в данной ситуации. Это смешно. Если бы это не было смешно, Джон воспринял бы происходящее со всей серьезностью. 

\- Хочешь получить часть загадки завтра или нет? 

\- Ты _не посмеешь_. 

Джон смеется, потому что да, так оно и есть. Смешно.

\- Посмею. 

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок с различимой ухмылкой. – Но не станешь. 

\- Тогда я задушу тебя, пока ты спишь. 

\- Ладно. Тебе все равно придется лечь спать здесь – в противном случае я не смогу за тобой уследить.

Джон представляет себя: мужчину в камуфляже, с загорелым лицом, светло-серыми волосами, выгоревшими на солнце. С невредимым, нетронутым плечом. С часами на правом запястье, аналоговыми, которые всегда у него были и всегда будут. 

Ты в любом случае не сможешь за мной уследить, не сказал он. Ты никогда меня и не видел.

Он целует Шерлока в затылок.

\- Только если мы сначала приведем все в порядок. 

\- Разумеется.

═●═

Стрижка в Афганистане – это практичная стрижка на скорую руку. После он прикасается к подстриженным волосам, заново знакомясь с ними, и в нем вспыхивает ощущение правильности происходящего.

\- Если не нравится, я всегда могу сбрить остальное, - усмехается парикмахер. 

Джон улыбается шире, чем шутка того заслуживает.

═●═

\- Мне нужно провести разведку, - упоминает за завтраком Дерек. 

\- Хм? 

Его сосед кивает, проглатывает свой «Wheetabix». 

\- Близится день рождения Мэгги.

Джон задумчиво жует, движения полны автоматизма. Сегодня снова понедельник, что означает, что технически она уехала от них вчера (четыре дня назад) и он не уделил девочке должного внимания. 

\- Это в следующий четверг; у меня был подарок, но… - Дерек сжимает губы. Что-то связанное с его бывшей женой. – Она упоминала на выходных что-нибудь, что может?.. 

Джон качает головой. 

Теперь Дерек закусывает губу. Отеческие заботы, что тут говорить. 

К счастью, у Джона другие проблемы. Завтра в полночь стукнет ровно неделя с момента происшествия в бассейне. Неделя Джона может закончиться тогда же, а может – в утро среды, незадолго до полудня. У него будет неделя, чтобы подготовиться, или же пол недели. 

Он моет посуду, на грани сознания понимая, что Дерек продолжает говорить. Мужчина словно разговаривает сам с собой перед публикой. Интересно, пристрастился бы Дерек к черепу, будь у него такой; Джон усмехается про себя, представив эту ситуацию. 

Прежде чем уйти в хирургию, Джон снова пробегается по форуму Шерлока. По-прежнему никаких провокаций в адрес Джона. Это затишье делает из него параноика.

═●═

Затишье нарушается звонком в красной телефонной будке. 

Ну, разумеется. 

Он стоит на тротуаре, говорит себе не поддаваться, только не снова, но, конечно, не может устоять. Он открывает дверь, забирается внутрь и подавляет вздох, захлопывая ее за собой. 

\- Алло, - произносит он в трубку. 

\- На здании справа от вас располагается камера видеонаблюдения, - отвечает ему знакомый голос. – Вы ее видите? 

Джон не удосуживается посмотреть.

\- Уверен, она видит меня, мистер Холмс. 

Едва заметная пауза. 

\- Не сейчас, доктор Ватсон, - отвечает Майкрофт, его голос мягок, словно опадающий прах, в котором промелькнул и потух огонь раздражения. – Так же, как камера слева от вас и камера напротив. Уверен, ситуация для вас ясна. Садитесь в машину, доктор Ватсон. 

\- Нет, - произносит Джон, когда машина притормаживает напротив. 

За прошедший год Джон слышал много смешков Холмса. Смех Шерлока раздается громко и внезапно и перекатывается низким гулом. Иногда он резок, иногда тих, а иногда продолжается до тех пор, пока мужчина не краснеет и не начинает задыхаться. Это смех ликующий, заразительный и чертовски великолепный. 

Смех Майкрофта не имеет с ним ничего общего. 

\- Садитесь в машину, доктор Ватсон, - чеканит Майкрофт. – Если вам не понравится поездка, уверен, я смогу организовать другую. 

\- Мне и на своих двоих неплохо. 

\- Не для вас, доктор, - продолжает Майкрофт с низким смешком. – Вашей сестре стало трудновато оплачивать поездки на такси после ночных приключений. 

За реакцией Джона наблюдает один лишь водитель, поскольку камеры видеонаблюдения повернуты в сторону. Взгляд Джона останавливается на этом мужчине, подмечая профессиональное поведение вышколенного водителя, который продолжает придерживать открытую дверцу, и вот оно, вот _она – черта_.

\- Мы _не_ будем играть в эту игру. Я спас жизнь вашему брату. И вы это знаете. Если бы вас заботило что-то еще, вы бы всё к этому моменту уже сделали, а не предпринимали попытку похищения под лозунгом «встречайте и радуйтесь». 

В течение той долгой паузы, пока Майкрофт молчит, водитель на Джона не смотрит. 

\- Доктор Ватсон, - начинает он, - в свете незаконного ношения вами огнестрельного оружия, двух пунктов обвинения в предумышленном убийстве, трех случаев взлома и проникновения, а также кражи со взломом, я бы посоветовал вам контролировать свой темперамент.

Джон стискивают зубы. 

\- А теперь, - медленно и довольно произносит Майкрофт, - садитесь в машину. 

Джон повинуется.

═●═

Женщина в машине не представляется Антеей, равно как и не претендует на это имя. Парковка ему незнакома, и Майкрофт не приносит ему стул. Странно делать это при дневном свете. Прошел почти год, а Джон до сих пор слишком хорошо помнит первый раз, когда это произошло. Власть адреналина в воспоминании. 

Джон приближается к мужчине и его зонту, не замедляя шага. Где-то по дороге на место здравомыслия приходит самоуверенность, но в данный момент это к лучшему. После пояса, начиненного семтексом, ему уже ничего не страшно. Это и близко не сравнится с Мориарти. 

\- Так о чем вы говорили? – подсказывает Джон. 

Майкрофт тонко улыбается. Он стоит, придерживая зонт, но не опираясь на него. Взгляд его серых глаз не прошивает Джона насквозь и не каталогизирует. Не пронизывает и не разрывает, и не пригвождает. Он наблюдает, что намного хуже. 

\- Вы делали это ранее, - размышляет Майкрофт. – Как ужасно интересно. 

\- Поэтому мы не могли сделать это по телефону? – спрашивает Джон. Его голос доносится до него словно бы издалека. Он пытается сопоставить человека, стоящего перед ним, с человеком, который держал Шерлока за руку в больнице, и это однозначно плохая идея. Это неправильно. Это не тот человек, что вручил Джону часы его брата. Это кто-то другой, кто-то, у кого нет причины заботиться о благополучии Джона. 

Это, как, не колеблясь, сказал Шерлок, самый опасный человек, которого Джон когда-либо встречал. 

Трудно иметь это в виду, когда Майкрофт отвечает:

\- Если кто-то желает избежать внимания Шерлока Холмса, этому кому-то следует научиться быть осторожным, отсюда и выбор места. Или вы планировали принять его предложение? 

\- Предложение? – повторяет Джон. 

\- Он повторит его завтра, вы понимаете. – Майкрофт забрасывает ручку зонта на предплечье, извлекая из кармана пиджака небольшую книжицу. – Я бы сказал, намного более откровенно, чем здесь. – Он открывает книгу и зачитывает вслух, вздернув бровь: - «Мориарти, быть может, и мертв, но его сеть необъятна. Мы убили паука. Помоги мне разрушить сеть». Ему нравятся эффекты. 

\- Слава Богу, вы выше всего этого, - отвечает Джон. Грех не дать хороший отпор.

Что-то меняется в выражении лица Майкрофта. Джон не может с уверенностью сказать, что. 

\- Он продолжает, - говорит Майкрофт, приподнимая теперь обе брови; он читает, растягивая каждый слог: - «У меня раньше никогда не было партнера. Думаю, мне бы понравилось, _если бы это был кто-то столь сообразительный, как ты_ ». – Он взглядом ставит Джона под сомнение, проговаривая эти последние несколько слов. Допрос будет слишком мягким словом. – Ваш ответ: «Я с нетерпением жду нашей новой встречи». 

Джон стоит на своем. Он не двигается и не ерзает. 

\- Скажите мне, доктор Ватсон, - приказывает Майкрофт, с хлопком закрывая книгу. – Какие у вас отношения с моим братом? 

\- Это вас никоим образом не касается, - равнодушно отвечает Джон. 

\- Позволю себе не согласиться. 

\- Позволяйте себе все, что хотите. 

Майкрофт изображает смех. 

\- Вы очень смелы, доктор Ватсон. 

\- Слишком мягкое описание для глупости, но спасибо, - отвечает Джон. 

Взгляд серых глаз Майкрофта ни капельки не похож на взгляд его брата. В то время как Шерлок не выказывает ни единой эмоции, Майкрофт вроде как предоставляет Джону крохотное поле для анализа, чтобы тот забеспокоился и попался на крючок. Предупредительность, раздражение – а под этим что-то бесконечное большее, чего Джон никогда не узнает. 

\- Мой брат не слишком терпим к подобного рода вещам, - информирует его Майкрофт. Его бровь резко взлетает: невольный намек Джона на улыбку не проходит незамеченным. Майкрофт возвращает книжицу в карман пиджака. Смотрит на тыльную сторону ладони, сомкнутой на ручке зонта. Это, вероятно, самые преднамеренные движения, которым Джон когда-либо был свидетелем. 

\- Я понял, - произносит Майкрофт наконец. 

Джон склоняет голову в немом вопросе. 

\- За исключением вашей встречи в цирке, вы ни разу по-настоящему не говорили с моим братом. В конце концов, выстрел в Чжи Чжу Яо в музее античности вряд ли можно засчитать за социальное взаимодействие. Как и переписку. Поскольку вы ознакомлены с его сайтом, уверен, вы заметили, что у него не так много друзей. 

\- Тридцать с лишним – достаточный возраст, чтобы самому выбирать себе друзей, - отвечает Джон. – Он даже может сделать выбор без участия Большого Брата. 

\- Значит, вы готовы принять его предложение. 

\- Я попросил неделю на размышление. Я по-прежнему думаю. 

\- Уверен, я достаточно ясно показал, что осведомлен о ваших действиях, - говорит ему Майкрофт. 

\- Если вы знаете, что я все еще в раздумьях, почему вы привезли меня сюда, чтобы спросить? – требует Джон, мгновенно взрываясь. 

\- Вы меня не поняли. 

\- Тогда просто _скажите это_. 

Майкрофт как-то странно улыбается. Джон понятия не имеет, что это значит. 

\- Чего вы хотите от моего брата, доктор Ватсон? 

\- Ничего. 

\- О, - замечает Майкрофт. В исполнении Майкрофта односложные ответы звучат совсем не так, как у обычных людей. В этом одном слоге содержатся теория, аргумент и вывод – в одном выдохе конденсируется всё. 

\- Что? 

Майкрофт вновь бросает взгляд на тыльную часть своей руки, растопыривает пальцы, вжимая ладонь в деревянную ручку.

\- Я очень хорошо знаю, что с таким человеком, как Джеймс Мориарти, вас ничего не связывает. Ваши действия на прошлой неделе не были вендеттой или местью.

\- Тогда что я делал? – спрашивает Джон. 

\- Вы мне скажите. 

\- Зачем, если вы и так уже знаете? 

\- Что я знаю – так это что вы защищаете моего брата и содействуете ему, - отвечает Майкрофт. – Скажите мне, почему. 

\- Потому что это правильно. 

Майкрофт бросает на Джона бесконечно скорбный взгляд. Он вновь вынимает из кармана книгу и зачитывает: 

\- Двадцать четвертое марта: несанкционированное проникновение на территорию Национального музея древностей и предумышленное убийство Чжи Чжу Яо. Червертое апреля… 

\- Я осведомлен о том, что я делал, - прерывает Джон. – Я убил двоих международных наемников. 

\- Вы, похоже, гордитесь собой, доктор Ватсон. 

\- А вы бы не гордились? Мориарти мертв – и не говорите мне, что не ощущаете то же самое. 

Майкрофт закрывает книгу.

\- Какое любопытное чувство нравственности. 

\- Разве? 

\- Очень. 

\- Благодарю. 

Майкрофт смотрит на него. 

Джон встречается с ним взглядом. Он моргает, когда требуется, не позволяя вовлекать себя в соревнование «кто кого переглядит». 

Майкрофт ждет, когда он расколется, и это хорошо. Остается больше времени на размышления. Больше времени, чтобы понять, чего хочет Майкрофт. 

\- Я не сделаю вашему брату больно. 

\- Нет? 

\- Нет. 

\- Скажите мне, почему. 

\- Потому, - говорит Джон, думая о рычащем смехе возле его губ, - что у меня периодический тремор левой руки. – Он поднимает ее ладонью вниз, растопырив пальцы. 

Майкрофт наблюдает. Его взгляд неподвижен. Затем он поднимается к лицу Джона, твердый и непроницаемый. 

\- Вы так сильно скучаете по войне. 

\- Нет, - произносит Джон, потому что это неправда. Он был там всего-то вчера. – Я скучаю по тому, чтобы быть полезным, когда мир катится в ад. 

\- И теперь вы эвакуируете жителей здания с пожарной сигнализацией, - задумчиво произносит Майкрофт. Это раздражает, это удивляет, должно удивлять, но ведь это Майкрофт, а Майкрофт все равно знает все. Почти все. 

\- Это тоже нашло отражение в моем списке преступлений? – спрашивает Джон. – Слабовато по сравнению с остальным. 

\- Я заинтересован в ваших методах, - продолжает Майкрофт, словно Джон ничего и не произносил. – Ваш дар предсказания впечатляет. 

\- Благодарю. 

\- Он также абсолютно не обоснован. 

\- Я всегда неплохо угадывал. 

\- Рассказывайте. 

Джон колеблется. 

Технически выражение лица Майкрофта можно засчитать за улыбку.

\- Нет необходимости, - говорит Джон. – Вы скорее предпочтете иметь Шерлока в безопасности, чем знать. Когда Шерлок спросит меня завтра о моем решении, мы придумаем что-нибудь сами, и это будет не ваше дело. 

\- Вы _очень_ быстро стали преданным. 

\- Да, я такой, - отвечает Джон. – Не вижу в этом проблемы. 

\- Даже когда эта преданность распространяется на Шерлока Холмса. 

\- Вы держите брата в ежовых рукавицах. 

\- Я трезво смотрю на мир, - отвечает Майкрофт. – С Шерлоком не так-то легко мириться. 

\- И? 

\- Почему я должен вам доверять? 

\- Почему вы думаете, что он захочет держать меня при себе? 

\- Думаю, он _мог бы_ , - отвечает Майкрофт, и это является большим ответом, чем Джон мог себе представить. – Почему я должен доверять вам? 

\- Потому что я очень преданный. Уверен, мы уже закрыли эту тему. 

\- И что мой дорогой братец сделал, чтобы заработать подобную преданность? 

Его сумасшедший? Очень многое. А здешний Шерлок, как бы то ни было, ему едва знаком. 

Даже так:

\- Ночь в цирке, - отвечает Джон. – Он чуть не погиб, упрашивая помиловать Су Линь Яо.

\- Если вы действительно верите, что Шерлок столь бескорыстен… 

\- Быть может, и нет, - говорит Джон. – Но из-за него я сам хочу таким быть. И он малость идиот, поэтому я могу с тем же успехом о нем заботиться. 

Что является правдой, что является безумством, поскольку Джон не собирался этого делать. Джон собирался сбежать и скрыться, и сделать все что угодно, лишь бы исчезнуть с радара Шерлока, не преследуй его неотступно Майкрофт. 

А теперь он застрял, его секреты останутся таковыми лишь до тех пор, пока над ними остается завеса нереальности. Он застрял, и он это знает. Единственный вопрос состоит в том, сделал ли Джон это для себя или это лишь умение Майкрофта манипулировать… Нет, это определенно влияние Майкрофта. 

\- Если вы настаиваете, - отвечает Майкрофт, высокомерно и уверенно. 

Джон не отвечает. 

\- Итак, - продолжает Майкрофт, сверяясь с настоящими карманными часами, - как бы этот разговор ни был очарователен, я вас больше не задерживаю. Шерлоку не нравится делиться своими игрушками. 

Джон садится в машину. И только после того, как они выезжают на дорогу, его сердце начинает бешено колотиться.

═●═

Все прошло не так хорошо.

═●═

Тревожное возбуждение не покидает его весь день, на что Дерек совершенно не обращает внимания. Одного гипернаблюдательного соседа более чем достаточно. 

Чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, Джон снова пересматривает матч, иногда оглашая следующий гол. Он делает это нарочно, когда Дерека начинает раздражать его удача. В последнее дни они все больше друг друга бесят. Дерек словно является контролем в эксперименте, название которому – джонова жизнь, в то время как Шерлок является самой независимой переменной, которая была известна миру. Не говоря уже о его сумасшедшем, крайне покровительственном брате. 

Он засыпает, задаваясь вопросом о том, как Шерлок свяжется с ним, и просыпается от прикосновения чего-то грубого к задней стороне его шеи. Это скорее успокаивает, нежели пугает, и Джон едва удерживается за границы собственного сознания. Его конечности вялые, все тело болит, в левом боку ноет, отдаваясь в раненом плече и выцветающих синяках. По спине, поверх бедра, за коленом идет тепло. Его спина прижимается к груди Шерлока, кожа к коже. 

Он открывает глаз, только чтобы убедиться, что в комнате темно, и посмотреть на часы. Ненужные и в то же время необходимые. Где-то за затылком раздается звук протеста. Длинные пальцы сжимают его ладонь. Рука почти онемела, но ему не так уж и больно. Дыхание, овевающее шею, бесконечно легкое.

Жестко, думает он, и глаз машинально закрывается. Что-то было жестко. Что-то хорошее. 

Его тянет в сон, и он расслабляется, растворяясь в прижатом к нему теле. Нога закинута на его бедро, рука лежит на его талии, ладонь сжимает запястье; Шерлок, когда спит, - другое существо. Он больше весит или, быть может, это конечности Джона стали тяжелее, или все сразу. Двинуться можно, но не хочется. 

А потом Шерлок шевелится, толкается носом, и его щетина царапает незащищенную кожу. Сгибается стопа. Покалывает кожу. Джон стонет – звук мягкий. Его тело тянется к удовольствию, прикосновение кончиков пальцев. Он физически пресыщен, да и тело ломит. Боль усиливается, напрягаются натруженные мышцы. Чем больше, тем лучше, если лучше означает больше. Восприятие нарушается. Мысли дрейфуют, словно падающая бумага, словно кончики пальцев на его груди. 

От тепла Джона охватывает дрожь. Заключенная в плен нога ему словно больше не принадлежит, хватка на руке усиливается, но никакой контакт не заставил бы его прервать медлительное течение мыслей. Он лежит, ощущая так много, а когда просыпается от будильника, резко и внезапно, на кровати рядом с ним никого нет.


	4. Глава 4

═●═

В ту ночь, отработав смену и подвезя Марту домой, Джон садится за компьютер. Весь день он пытался фокусироваться на важном, держать себя в руках, но больше не может, а единственная фотография Шерлока, которая у него здесь есть, из новостной статьи, из некролога. Он не может не взглянуть на нее, открывает в новой вкладке, чтобы не видеть сопутствующего текста. 

Картинка изобличает больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Он все так же высокомерен, так же холоден. Это не изменилось. Но теперь Джон видит причину, видит застегнутую наглухо рубашку и галстук, настоящий галстук. Его волосы короче, скулы, что представляется невозможным, выделяются сильнее. Весь его вид кажется неправильным, сдержанным. Его принудили, силой толкнули на это. Это Майкрофт виноват, только он. Галстук – его идея, как, впрочем, и сама фотография. Это неожиданно, но видится правильным, если только можно сказать, что это ощущение может таким быть. 

Джон смотрит и смотрит на фото, и надеется, что завтра будет вторник.

═●═

Невероятно, но это вторник. Это даже тот вторник, который ему требуется.

═●═

Проснувшись, Джон первое время лежит неподвижно, ощущая взгляд, скользящий по его губам, пальцы на груди, перебирающие его жетоны. Он ощущает его присутствие, задним умом осознавая, что ночью переместился на кровати. Теперь он лежит на спине, боком ощущая тепло прижимающегося Шерлока. 

Он открывает глаза, медленно моргая, когда фокусирует взгляд на лице, так близко оказавшемся от него. Это хорошее расстояние. Пожалуй, только слишком большое для поцелуя. 

Перевернувшись на бок, Джон сокращает расстояние между ними. Рука Шерлока скользит по его коже, касаясь бицепса. С силой сжимает его. Джон соприкасается лбом со лбом Шерлока, сонно опуская веки и уголки губ. Он чувствует себя слишком вялым, чтобы бороться с этим. Их утреннее дыхание смешивается. 

\- Не дай мне заснуть, - шепчет Джон. 

Шерлок касается кончиком своего носа переносицы Джона. 

\- И не планировал. – Его глубокое удовлетворение можно ощутить физически. 

\- Я серьезно. – Он заставляет себя двигаться, лениво протягивая руку к боку Шерлока. Ладонь прижимается к острой лопатке. Ему хочется смаковать эту секунду, короткий момент, в течение которого будет длиться это прикосновение. Промедление им противопоказано, как бы они его ни затягивали. 

Шерлок целует его веки. Одно, затем второе. Он бормочет что-то, что можно расценить как согласие, или сонливость, или что-то подобное. 

Джон пытается сдержать дрожь, хотя бы внешне. С той, что сотрясает его изнутри, ровной, горячей и пугающей, он ничего сделать не может. Шерлок действует согласно списку заранее подготовленных романтических поступков; доверительное отношение с целью отражения эмоций – неоправданный риск. 

Уткнувшись лицом Шерлоку в шею, Джон старается избавиться от лишних мыслей. Его безжизненное утро перерастает в смутное напряжение. 

Шерлок недовольно ворчит. 

\- Значит, не хочешь получить свою загадку? – спрашивает Джон ломким ото сна голосом. 

Шерлок напрягается. Слегка отстраняется. Джон знает: он смотрит на него. Шерлок говорит:

\- Что бы ты сегодня ни рассказал, ты знал это уже вчера. У тебя не было доступа к чему-то новому.

\- Не было, но я не знал, - отвечает Джон. Он открывает глаза, поднимает взгляд на лицо Шерлока. – Вот почему это называется загадкой. 

\- Это невозможно. 

\- Я не столь хороший лжец, помнишь?

На лице Шерлока виднеется замешательство, оно сквозит и в его глазах. Он поднимает руку – чтобы прикоснуться или сделать жест, только вот не делает ни того, ни другого.

\- Покажи мне, - говорит он.

И Джон показывает. Он выбирается из постели, проходит по ковру и находит бумагу и ручку. Затем возвращается и кратко излагает на бумаге сегодняшний список, используя книгу в качестве поверхности для письма. Сначала название одной из газет, которую он использовал для второй части загадки. Потом четыре заголовка. И последнее – четыре даты, начиная с завтрашнего дня в мире Шерлока. 

\- Вот так, - произносит Джон, передавая листок. Шерлок читал сразу за тем, как он записывал, но он все равно просматривает лист. 

\- Заголовки для следующих четырех дней, - говорит Шерлок. 

\- Угу, - отвечает Джон. – Ты просил расширить диапазон. 

\- Я не проверял те заголовки, которые ты дал мне вчера. 

\- Я знаю. Будь спокоен, они верны. 

\- Джон, ты _не можешь_ … - Шерлок замолкает, но его взгляд говорит за него. 

\- Это просто, когда тебе известен фокус, - говорит Джон. – На самом деле, это смешно. У тебя техника совсем другая, никакой сноровки не требуется. 

\- Это не должно быть возможным, - отвечает Шерлок. 

\- А ты не должен класть головы в наш холодильник, но тебя это никогда не останавливало. 

\- Всего лишь раз, - парирует Шерлок. – Ты сменил тему. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал? 

\- Нет. – Спешное, убедительное. – Мне нужно больше времени, но я разберусь. Я не идиот. 

\- Тогда сначала тебе нужно переосмыслить то, что возможно, а что – нет, - отвечает Джон. Он не может удержаться от подсказки. 

\- _Джон_ , - рявкает Шерлок. 

Джон закрывает рот. 

Сначала до одного, а затем и до другого доходит, что они до сих пор частично обнажены и находятся в кровати Шерлока. В спальне зябко. В течение прогрессии бесконечно долгих секунд они молчат. Они смотрят друг на друга, избегая взгляда. Они начинают разговор, только чтобы замолчать после первого же звука. 

\- Скажи мне одну вещь, - произносит наконец Шерлок почти безмятежно, но в его голосе чувствуется нарастающая ярость. – Я не хочу услышать ответ, я отыщу его сам, я лишь хочу знать кое-что. 

\- Да, хорошо, - отвечает Джон. 

\- Как я это пропустил? 

\- Не на что было и смотреть, - отвечает Джон. 

\- Потому что ты осторожен. 

\- Потому что я очень осторожен. 

Шерлок смотрит за плечо Джона, буравя взглядом противоположную стену. Если бы силой воли можно было открыть окно, ведущее к ответам, этот взгляд сделал бы это мгновенно. 

\- Клянусь, я не пытаюсь свести тебя с ума. 

\- Я знаю. 

\- Или оскорбить. 

\- Я знаю. 

\- И я скрывал это не потому, что не доверяю тебе. 

Шерлок смотрит куда-то рядом с его ухом. 

Джон тянется к нему, и Шерлок по-прежнему напряжен. Он закрывает глаза, чуть не вибрируя под его прикосновением, дрожа. Рты сомкнуты, губы сухие, прикосновение нежное, но Шерлок не смягчается. Он обхватывает ладонью затылок Джона и вжимает их друг в друга. Джон чувствует себя в центре его внимания, он будто находится в сгустке энергии, словно Шерлок пытается высосать ответы сквозь кожу и кости, из мозга в мозг. 

\- Если я сегодня не буду выпускать тебя из поля моего зрения, - спрашивает Шерлок, - это что-нибудь изменит? 

\- Нет, - отвечает Джон, уступая, и в руку, лежащую на его шее, в бешеном ритме бьется пульс. Целует твердую линию его рта. – Но ты все равно можешь это сделать.

═●═

\- Юху! Мальчики! – Двойной стук по дверной раме. 

К этому времени они переместились в гостиную, но впечатление, которое они производят, по-прежнему далеко от непорочности. Их поймали задолго после акта, на шее Шерлока пунктиром виднеется полоса темных отметин. 

Джон закладывает большой палец между страниц книги и готовится ко всему, что предложит ему судьба. 

Как выясняется, судьбой ему уготовлен ланч. Очень вкусный ланч, любезно приготовленный их заинтересованной хозяйкой. 

\- Вы прячетесь здесь с той ужасной ночи, - говорит она, оставляя поднос для Шерлока на кухне. – И ваш молодой человек, он постоянно забывает поесть, не так ли? 

Она чрезмерно доверчива, но у Джона всё равно внутри всё переворачивается. Поднимается давний импульс отрицания, за которым тут же следует быстрый сдвиг парадигмы. Теперь у Джона есть… а черт знает, что такое Шерлок. О терминах они пока не говорили. 

\- До поры до времени безопаснее, - говорит Джон, - оставаться внутри. Плохо только, что внизу сидит охрана – и я прошу прощения за это, мне правда жаль. 

\- О, они все такие душки, - отвечает миссис Хадсон. Джон может и поверил бы, если бы она не отзывалась точно так же о Шерлоке. Он мысленно интересуется, про кого она такое бы не сказала. 

\- А вы – святая, - отвечает он единственно возможное. Это чувство накрывает его с головой, не впервые, но его в первый раз пугает то, что она чуть не умерла. Она могла находиться в той машине с Мориарти, прикованная к сидению и обмотанная взрывчаткой. 

Где-то в другой реальности это произошло. Он знает теоретически – лучше, чем другие, но все-таки теоретически, - что где-то происходит всё. Где-то, за пределами жизни Джона, миссис Хадсон умерла. Или, быть может, умерла не она, а Шерлок, и Мориарти не нуждается в заложнике. Он не знает точно, но возможно все. Это все очень возможно. 

Он обнимает ее, и она обнимает его в ответ, с удивительной для женщины ее возраста и строения силой. 

\- Я рада, что вы в порядке, - говорит она ему твердо. 

Джон сглатывает ком в горле. 

Женщина отстраняется и улыбается ему. Джон не видел улыбки, подобной этой, с тех пор как умерла его мать. Она поглаживает его по руке.

\- Я поднялась бы раньше, но подумала, что вам нужно время успокоиться. Каждому иногда это нужно. 

\- О, нет, мы могли… - А потом осознает, о чем она говорит. – Мы могли бы спуститься раньше, если бы не… ну, проблемы с ногой и… все такое. 

\- Ах, я понимаю, - произносит она, трогая свое бедро. – С этим бывают проблемы. А костыли – это такая мука. Я слышала, как он стучит ими. 

\- М-м. – Он хочет и боится спросить. Что именно она слышала? Слышала ли она, как они друг друга «успокаивали»? Боже, и служба безопасности Майкрофта тоже! Мысль об этом подавляет его до глубины души. Нуждаясь в отвлечении, он наклоняется и тихо признается: - Не думаю, что он попросит, но он хотел бы, чтобы вы расписались на его гипсе. 

Он ворует ланч из подноса его соседа, наблюдая, как миссис Хадсон выводит каракули на голени Шерлока, ухмыляясь его взглядам.

═●═

Джон знает, что интернет на самом деле взорвать нельзя, но почти уверен в том, что Шерлоку бы это удалось. Шерлок хочет взорвать интернет и собирается использовать для этого ноутбук Джона. Он находится в той фазе, когда начинает бормотать и огрызаться, если Джон просит его что-нибудь повторить, но едва ли это самое худшее. Шерлок не дает Джону забрать ноутбук обратно, а еще у него получилось - с костылями или без – отключить телевизор и спрятать пульт. Вероятно, там же, где Шерлок спрятал его сотовый. Когда Джон протестует против непрекращающейся СМИ-блокады, Шерлок, смягчившись, зачитывает вслух его электронную почту. Не спросив у Джона пароль. А после вновь начинает жаловаться на то, как болит рана. _Настоящая_ травма ноги. За этот полдень Шерлок причиняет неудобства больше, чем стоит его доля возмездия за веселые каракули, в настоящий момент украшающие его гипс. 

Наконец Шерлок решает, что настало время для развлечений. Во всеуслышание огласив этот факт, он добавляет:

\- Как думаешь, ты с этим управишься? 

Джон моргает, мысленно перематывая их разговор – или, скорее, отсутствие такового, - но нет, Шерлок ничего не уточнял.

\- С развлечением? 

\- С фроттажем возле стены. – Ответ поставлен так прямо, что Джон не может понять, было ли это настоящим ответом или невозмутимым сарказмом. 

\- Ну, если ты так этого жаждешь… 

\- Ты сильный, а я не так много вешу. Сначала придется быть осторожными, но, как только прижмешь меня к стене, станет легче. – Шерлок указывает на участок стены. 

\- Давай посмотрим, - решает Джон.

═●═

Это, определенно, не самая плохая из идей Шерлока, но это еще ни о чем не говорит. 

Они все равно смеются.

═●═

\- Я пытался найти причину, - задумчиво произносит потом Шерлок. Пижамные штаны в очередной раз растворились в воздухе – одна из многих причин, по которым двери в их квартиру закрыты на ключ. Джон вновь проинформировал миссис Хадсон и охрану, что несла свой пост внизу; несмотря на ленивые движения пальцев по волосам, в нем уже начала поселяться упреждающая сонливость. Шерлок, навалившийся сверху, теплый; на его плечи накинут халат.

\- А о чем мы сейчас ведем разговор? – спрашивает Джон. Либо о нем, либо о Мориарти, и если все-таки о Мориарти – так скоро после оргазма, - кому-то придется спасаться бегством. 

Шерлок хлопает его по лбу. 

Хорошо. 

\- Причину для чего? – спрашивает Джон. – Их целый ряд. 

\- Ты сказал, что это фокус, - говорит Шерлок. – Никакого мастерства, всего лишь фокус. Разве что фокус частенько оказывается мастерством. 

\- Не в этом случае. 

\- Твоя способность не является тем, что, по твоему мнению, ты заслужил, - продолжает Шерлок, явно не прислушиваясь к собеседнику. – У слова «фокус» есть более опасные значения, чем у других синонимов этого слова, которые ты мог бы использовать. «Уловка», например. 

\- Это не уловка. 

\- Вот, - говорит Шерлок, неожиданно отталкиваясь. Упирается руками по обе стороны от головы Джона. Смотрит на него с видимым возбуждением, близким к порочности. Нет, к страсти. Не менее интенсивно, но чуть более мягко. – Вот оно. Ты недоволен. 

Джон моргает.

\- Что? Нет, это не так. 

\- Так, - настаивает Шерлок. – Я слышал тебя, и я почувствовал, как ты напрягся. Ты наткнулся на это случайно, не так ли? Да. Никакого мастерства; фокус, что-то, чем ты не так уж часто пользовался, да, это было случайно. Это верно, не так ли? Вот почему у тебя не было причины делать это. 

У Джона перехватывает дыхание. 

Глаза Шерлока сужаются. 

Под его испытующим взглядом у Джона в горле образуется ком. Он борется с ним, силой принуждает свои легкие расправляться, в то время как его мир, наоборот, сужается. Он заключен в ловушку опутавших его рук и ног, а ведь Шерлок действительно мог понять, что к чему. А если это удалось _его_ Шерлоку, что насчет _другого_? Что насчет Майкрофта? 

Взгляд Шерлока становится пронзительнее, голос теряет звонкость.

\- Ты напуган.

\- Нет, - отрицает Джон. 

\- Напуган. 

\- Не по той причине, по которой ты думаешь. 

Шерлок двигается, отстраняясь и отталкиваясь. Джон хватается за его халат, ясно обозначив этим свой отказ. Шерлок пристально смотрит на него. 

\- Все нормально, - произносит Джон. 

\- Очевидно, нет. 

\- Странно, поскольку все остальное не очевидно вовсе. 

Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Шерлока прекратить сопротивляться, но не достаточно, чтобы привлечь его обратно. 

\- Я беспокоюсь насчет завтрашнего дня, - говорит ему Джон. 

\- А завтра будет?.. – подсказывает Шерлок. 

\- Среда. 

И только тогда, когда Шерлок смотрит на него вновь, Джон понимает, насколько бойко, должно быть, прозвучал его ответ. Джон беспокоится о сегодняшнем и завтрашнем днях, вторнике и четверге в другом Лондоне. Другой день, другое завтра. Другой Шерлок. 

\- Прости, - отвечает Джон. Хотя этого недостаточно. – Случайно вылетело. 

Шерлок садится, свесив с дивана левую ногу, перекинув колено через голень Джона и повернувшись к нему боком. 

\- Что будет завтра? 

Если Джон ответит неверно, Шерлоку даже не нужно будет говорить: это положит их разговору конец. А может, не только разговору. 

\- Я пока не знаю, - признается он. Опирается на локти. Он чувствует себя беззащитным, мягкотелым, только сильно бьется сердце. – Поэтому и волнуюсь. 

\- А обычно знаешь? 

\- Временами, - говорит Джон, не обращая внимания на проскользнувшее в его голове чувство вины. – И не тогда, когда это важно. Так что пользы от этого никакой. – Он делает паузу. – Ну, например, Гарри. Как правило, я знаю, когда дело доходит до нее.

\- Только Гарри? 

Джон кивает. Со всем и всеми остальными он разобщен то в одной жизни, то в другой. Ему жаль, что это произошло с Биллом, и он обязательно восполнит упущенное после возвращения из Афганистана. Он обещает себе, что сделает это, осознавая, что этого, скорее всего, не произойдет. Единственная причина, по которой Гарри просочилась в каждую его жизнь, состоит в том, что она продолжает звонить и поддерживает связь, несмотря на все его чувства. Она даже пишет ему письма в Афганистан, и из-за этого он чувствует себя ужасным братом. 

\- А с кем-нибудь еще ты можешь такое проделать? – спрашивает Шерлок. Он чуть отодвигается, и Джон знает, что это вызов. 

Джон садится, упирается рукой о голую ногу Шерлока, перекинутую через его колено, покрытое тканью брюк. 

\- Мог бы, с Биллом. Медбрат, который вынул пулю из моего плеча… С ним. Не так продуктивно, как с Гарри, но мог бы. 

\- Ты сознательно посмотрел в сторону. 

\- И я чувствую за это вину, но что есть, то есть, - выпаливает он. 

Шерлок откидывается назад, слишком скованный, чтобы расслабиться. Он опирается на обычную подушку и диванную так, словно на самом деле ему не нужна никакая поддержка. Он слишком расслаблен, чтобы не быть напряженным. Джон чувствует это в мышцах его ног. 

\- Что насчет меня? Ты не пытался предсказывать мое поведение. Оставил это на завтра? 

\- Ты – слепое пятно, - отвечает Джон. – Ты всегда удивляешь и будешь удивлять. Мориарти тоже является слепым пятном, в случае, если тебе интересно. 

\- Это постоянное состояние? 

\- Да, - говорит Джон, и, поскольку ему не нравится думать об этом, он добавляет: - Раньше проделывал это с машинами. 

Нахмурился.

\- Проделывал что? 

\- Я мог пойти в любой район Лондона, в любое время, и знать, какие машины будут проезжать мимо, - отвечает он. – И я имею в виду не цвета, а то, какие именно это будут автомобили. 

\- Это невозможно, - говорит Шерлок. 

\- Теперь да, - соглашается Джон. – То есть, я уже и забыл, когда последний раз пробовал, но даже если я еще могу это делать, это все равно бесполезное знание. 

Шерлок смотрит на него, не моргая. 

\- Я могу попытаться, если хочешь, но это произойдет через пять дней и может не сработать. 

\- Почему пять? 

\- Вопрос диапазона. – Он мог бы попытаться заставить время в цифровом Лондоне опередить аналоговый, но, учитывая проблемы, с которыми ему здесь приходиться разбираться, он не хочет в этом спешить. Взамен ему придется сесть на поезд из Челмсфорда. Если он сделает это после того, как проснется в Челмсфорде, останется пять дней, начиная с сегодняшнего. Проблема этого плана состоит в разнице между взрывами, устроенными Мориарти. Они, должно быть, создали проблемы с пробками. 

Шерлок так и не сводит с него взгляда. 

\- Я не выдумываю, - говорит Джон. 

Шерлок хранит молчание. 

\- Вот почему я об этом не рассказываю, - добавляет Джон. 

\- Очевидно. – Ответ так же далек, как и глаза Шерлока. 

Джон опускает взгляд и обнаруживает, что его ладонь соскользнула с колена на гипс. Намного менее внезапный контакт, нежели с обнаженной кожей, контакт сквозь твердое препятствие. 

\- В этом не будет никакого смысла. Внутренняя логика присутствует, однако перед прыжком тебе придется как следует разогнаться. 

\- Сейчас в моей компетенции скорее хромое падение, - отвечает Шерлок. – Думаю, наша попытка со стеной ясно дала это понять. 

Он качает головой, встречаясь взглядом с серыми глазами.

\- Если бы кому-то это и удалось… 

\- Джон, это безумие, - категорически отрезает Шерлок. 

\- На то, чтобы привыкнуть, не понадобится много времени. – Хотя, конечно, все относительно. Как бы Джон ни считал, он может годами наблюдать за тем, как Шерлок приспосабливается к этой концепции. Или один год, если Шерлок отступится через три календарных месяца. Джон уверен, что по крайней мере такой срок детектив выдержит. Но опять же, когда-то он был уверен, что это будет длиться гораздо дольше, а это было лишь на прошлой неделе (в прошлом месяце). – Или, наверное, скорее понадобится, но это не должно стать помехой повседневной жизни. Раньше не становилось. 

Когда Шерлок не отвечает, Джон задает вопрос:

\- Ты бы предпочел не знать? 

\- Не говори чепухи, - отрезает Шерлок. Несмотря на то, что их ноги переплетены, Шерлок не прикасается к Джону торсом. Если бы он приподнялся, расстояние между ними сократилось бы достаточно, чтобы его поцеловать. Откинувшийся назад, отклонившийся, он находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Джон остается в вертикальном положении. 

\- Не-а, - отвечает Джон, - ничего не могу с этим поделать. Молоть чепуху – лучшее мое умение. Я хорошо его скрывал, но ты вывел меня на чистую воду. 

Шерлок поворачивает голову, переводя взгляд на стену. Как и утром, он словно пытается проникнуть взглядом сквозь обои и штукатурку. Это наводит Джона на мысль о пистолете, который он благополучно вернул обратно в ящичек стола в своей комнате, по милости Майкрофта. Смайлик на стене, несмотря на все его раны, по-прежнему улыбается. Сначала еле-еле, затем все сильнее Джон слышит тиканье своих часов. Звук проезжающих мимо дома машин. 

\- Так что будет завтра? – спрашивает Шерлок. – Чего ты не знаешь. Это что-то конкретное. Я сказал, что ты заполучил свою способность случайно, и это испугало тебя. Почему? Из-за природы этого инцидента или потому что я был прав? 

\- Ты заставил меня кое-что осознать, вот и все, - объясняет Джон. Пытается объяснить. – Но это никак не сказывается на тебе. 

\- Но включает меня. 

\- Не тебя, нет. 

\- Если я – слепое пятно, почему ты уверен, что это меня не затронет? 

\- По той же причине, по которой я знаю, что оползень в Новой Зеландии не обрушится тебе на голову. Сказать по правде, в противоположном случае я буду крайне удивлен. 

Внешне Шерлок кажется безразличным, бесстрастным. Джону хорошо известно, что это плохой знак, но становится еще хуже, когда Шерлок спрашивает:

\- А когда ты в последний раз был… «крайне удивлен»?

\- Во время первого взрыва, - отвечает Джон, не нуждаясь в размышлениях. – Черт знает что, ведь я не знал, что он произойдет. 

Шерлок хмурит брови. 

\- Что? – спрашивает Джон. 

\- Ты не знал? 

\- Что? Нет, конечно, не знал. 

Шерлок скрещивает руки на узкой груди; ему удается отклониться еще дальше. Он приподнимает подбородок, сжав губы, непреднамеренно выставляя на обозрение шею в засосах.

\- Ты покинул квартиру в большой спешке. 

\- Вместо того чтобы оттащить тебя от окна и заставить миссис Хадсон спуститься, - отвечает Джон, понимая, что нельзя заводить разговор о том, что Шерлок практически выгнал его из дома. – Я не знал. Вот как я понял, что Мориарти является слепым пятном. 

Шерлок бросает мимолетный взгляд куда-то вбок. 

\- Позволил бы я кому бы то ни было навредить тебе? – прямо спрашивает Джон. Он вычерчивает круги на гипсе, большим пальцем поглаживая голубую стеклоткань. – Если бы у меня был выбор в этом вопросе… хоть какой-нибудь? 

Ответ Шерлока скуп, но он хотя бы не молчит. 

\- Нет. – Словно он сейчас начнет дуться. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что я хочу тебе сказать. 

\- Мне нравится думать, что я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы это понимать, - отвечает Шерлок, и вот тогда до Джона доходит. Сердитый голос, сложенные в защитном жесте руки, неуверенный взгляд – Джон видит лишь малую толику его эмоций. 

\- Ты знаешь, что имеет значение, - говорит Джон. И это не ложь. 

Он отваживается на прикосновение. Ладонь поднимается с гипса к локтю. Резко выступающая кость даже сквозь халат кажется острой. 

\- Я расскажу тебе завтра, - решает Джон. – Все. 

\- Я могу разобраться в этом самостоятельно. – Его взгляд твердый, но на Джона он не давит. – Мне нужно больше времени. 

\- Я бы дал тебе время, если бы мог, - говорит он. Быть может, он лжет. Он не совсем уверен. Он никогда не думал, что эта загадка будет рвать Шерлока на части. Вероятно, ему следовало бы подумать об этом, но сейчас уже поздно. – Дело в том, что мне нужна твоя помощь кое в чем. 

\- В чем? 

\- В том, что без контекста попросту не имеет смысла, - уверяет Джон. 

Шерлок опускает руки, в процессе сбрасывая ладонь Джона.

\- Поэтому ты рассказал мне сейчас? До этого ни словечка, ни звука, зато сейчас, когда тебе понадобилась помощь… 

\- Сейчас, когда мы спим вместе, - поправляет Джон. 

\- Ты сказал Саре, м? 

\- Нет, - произносит Джон. Он все равно с ней не спал. Шерлок должен это знать. Его сосед ревнивый, закомплексованный, вспыльчивый. Джон никогда не видел это так ясно, как сейчас. – И не планировал. В этом не было никакого смысла. 

Шерлок сгибает пальцы, едва приподнимая ладони с колен. Это сдержанное движение бросается Джону в глаза. Он опускает взгляд, пульс зашкаливает, и Джон вспоминает, что трусы и пижамные штаны Шерлока до сих пор валяются где-то посреди комнаты. В халате или нет, но Шерлок явно ощущает себя обнаженным. Не удивительно, что он чувствует себя уязвимым. 

\- А в чем тогда смысл? – спрашивает Шерлок. 

\- Суть в том, - говорит Джон, - что это не так. – Он ощущает толчки пульса по всему телу, в ушах и сквозь кожу. – Я показал тебе симптомы, не болезнь. Все это, - он машет рукой по направлению к кофейному столику, исписанным головоломками кусочкам бумаги, валяющимся на нем, - это как способность видеть сквозь камуфляж из-за дальтонизма. Помогает лишь выборочно, и мне все равно приходится смотреть. 

\- Ты говоришь так, словно это недостаток. 

\- Я говорю, что это медицинское состояние. И нет, это не заразно. – Насколько ему известно. 

\- Каковы другие симптомы? 

\- Порой краткосрочные нарушения памяти, периодическая эмоциональная неустойчивость и глубокое раздражение в ответ на раннее пробуждение. 

\- И это не полный список, - вставляет Шерлок. – А остальные?

Он улыбается. Он не хотел, но все же улыбается.

\- Я сказал, что расскажу тебе завтра. 

\- Тогда поговорим о том происшествии. Не происшествии в традиционном смысле, а о том, с чего все началось – это твое состояние. Хроническое? 

\- Весьма, - отвечает Джон. – И не задокументированное. Я проверял. Не думаю, что такие люди, как я, появляются часто. – Иначе, их бы точно препарировали. 

У Шерлока вновь дергаются руки. Джон принимает нерешительность за приглашение и проводит костяшками пальцев по боку Шерлока. Его пальцы скользят между рукой и ребрами. Он зарывается ими в ткань. 

Медленным движением Шерлок выпрямляется. Даже сидя, он возвышается над Джоном, его губы находятся на уровне его глаз, на расстоянии вдоха. Джон перемещает ладони на его спину. Прижимается щекой к плечу – для подушки оно слишком твердое, - но Джон вздыхает, закрыв глаза. Он расслабляет мышцы, пытаясь таким образом заставить расслабиться и Шерлока. Безнадежная попытка, но он должен был попробовать. 

\- Ты рассказал мне практически все, не так ли? – спрашивает Шерлок. – А я до сих пор ничего не понимаю. 

\- Я и не просил тебя понять, - говорит Джон, прижимаясь губами к мягкой коже его шеи. На данный момент это единственная мягкая часть его тела. – Не совсем. 

Теплое дыхание овевает ухо Джона. Недоверие и насмешка.

\- Тогда что? 

Джон не отпускает. Просто отказывается это делать. 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты верил мне, - говорит он. – Я не мог придумать другой способ убедить тебя.

Длинные пальцы оказываются у Джона на затылке. Большой палец поглаживает его волосы. Джон дрожит, все в нем дрожит: кожа, и кости, и дыхание. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит Шерлок. – Я убедился.

═●═

\- Завтра – это во сколько? 

К этому моменту они полностью сменили позиции; теперь Шерлок лежит на спине, Джон сверху. Острые тазовые кости вжимаются в его живот. Плечо дрожит, удерживая на себе вес его тела. Халат уже давно распахнут, и полностью одетый Джон лежит на обнаженном мужчине, расположившись меж бледных бедер.

\- В десять, - отвечает Джон. 

\- Ночи? 

\- Утра. – Следующая часть дня пригодится им для объяснений, а ночь – для планирования. Если и стоит что-либо спланировать, так это то, каким образом Джону избежать разоблачения Шерлоком в другом Лондоне. Таким образом, которым Майкрофт позволит ему. 

\- Я не буду сегодня спать, - решает Шерлок, разглаживая ладонями рубашку на спине Джона. Пальцы блуждают по его спине, поднимаются к ребрам, выводя плавные, нескончаемые круги. – Времени недостаточно. 

\- Хорошо. – Он опускается Шерлоку на грудь, уменьшая давление на плечо, теперь его рука оказывается в ловушке между Шерлоком и диванной подушкой. Левая рука отнялась совершенно. 

Шерлок весь плотный и твердый, его мышцы напряжены. Его кожа скорее упругая, нежели мягкая, лишь слегка покрытая волосками. Он как хлопок, однако не менее комфортный, чем женский шелк. Он весь бледный, длинный, во всем теле чувствуется скрытая сила. 

\- Можно мне тебя поцеловать? – спрашивает Джон. – Если это слишком сильно отвлекает, ты можешь… 

Контакт происходит под странным углом. Джон приподнимается, Шерлок открывает рот, и вот они лежат, пробуя на вкус друг друга, губы, язык и сбивчивое дыхание. Шерлок целуется с открытыми глазами, обнаруживает Джон. Только на этот раз или всегда – это ему еще предстоит узнать. 

Его рубашка сбивается, съезжает по спине, по бокам, по животу. Шерлок толкает бедра вверх, прижимается тазом, обжигая жаром. Джон животом ощущает его поднимающуюся эрекцию. Поцелуй углубляется. Теплые руки в еле ощутимом прикосновении проходятся по спине, заставляя его дрожать. Он выгибает спину, вжимается в Шерлока бедрами. Оба дышат с трудом.

Руки спускаются ниже, поглаживая его сквозь молнию брюк. Каждое прикосновение и скольжение – дразнящее. Непродолжительные касания не приносят облегчения. Барьером между кожей и жаром служат трусы и штаны. Шерлок возбуждает его слишком быстро. Затянувшиеся поглаживания становятся мучительными. Целенаправленные движения, каждое требует ускорения. Больше, скорее, быстрее. Может быть опасно, сейчас, скоро, проверь. 

\- Боже, - шепчет он, толкаясь навстречу слишком слабым прикосновениям Шерлока. – Мне нужно больше. 

Шерлок прикусывает его губу, когда он стонет, и вскоре отворачивается. 

\- Шерлок, - задыхается Джон. Он елозит бедрами, его губы ищут, к чему бы прикоснуться, но этого не достаточно. Ему жизненно необходимо снять штаны, но его руки заключены в ловушку под спиной его сумасшедшего мужчины. – _Шерлок_. 

С придыханием, низким, ломким голосом: 

\- Почему?

\- Что? – Боже, нет. Только не интеллектуальные игры, не сейчас. Не может думать. Нуждается в контакте с плотью. Безумно хочет пролиться на нее и вылизать начисто. Или внутрь. Куда угодно. 

Рука скользит выше, исчезая с члена Джона, с силой прижимается к его животу. Бедра сжимают ягодицы Джона слишком сильно, чтобы он мог толкнуться, удерживают на расстоянии от прикосновения. Эта хватка удерживает его от оргазма.

\- Почему? – настаивает Шерлок. 

\- Ты серьезно… - Боже, так и есть. 

\- Почему? 

\- Ты мне нужен, - требует он. – Ты знаешь, что я… блядь, пожалуйста. 

По молнии проходятся костяшки.

\- Тебе нужна моя рука. 

\- Ты целиком. – Отчаяние. – Ты сказал, я могу. Куда угодно. – Кончать и кончать, ему жизненно необходимо кончить. 

\- Моя рука, мой рот, моя задница, - перечисляет Шерлок. 

Джон может встретиться с ним взглядом, но не губами. Он изо всех сил старается высвободить руки, хотя бы одну, но обе они как в ловушке под острыми лопатками. Наконец он вытягивает одну, левую, онемевшую. Тянется к пенису, и Шерлок хватает его за запястье. Шерлок оттаскивает руку Джона от молнии, удерживая ее.

Он прикасается к Шерлоку, размазывая предэякулят по стволу. Небрежно, никак не ловко. Едва удерживается, когда Шерлок толкается под ним бедрами. 

\- Идиот, - выдыхает Джон. – Ты гребанный идиот. Дай мне тебя поцеловать. 

Шерлок напрягается, и Джон прижимает его вниз. Пальцы наконец оказываются на ширинке, и он тут же стягивает штаны, не забывая стеречься металлических зубьев молнии. Брюки спущены, Шерлок ступнями стаскивает ткань, широко расставив ноги. Джон с силой вжимается в него, стонет ему в рот, и Шерлок оборачивает руку вокруг его пальцев, сжимая оба члена сразу. 

Он распахивает глаза, и Шерлок, не отрываясь, смотрит на него. Всегда смотрит. Всегда, всегда, широко раскрыв глаза. Как долго? Как долго он это делает? 

Рука исчезает, пальцы впиваются в его ягодицы, притягивая ближе и ниже, и Джон оказывается на коленях, упираясь предплечьями в диван. Ближе, ему нужно ближе, еще больше, его рубашка елозит между их торсами, тонкая цепочка и круглые жетоны запутались в одежде, покрываясь потом от контакта с кожей. 

Внезапное давление, ниже, между ягодиц. Шок. Он откидывает голову. Кричит. Воздух словно исчезает. Остался только серый цвет. Глаза Шерлока. 

Жесткое плечо. Упирается подбородком. Прижимается щекой к подушке. Влажный жар под животом. Частое дыхание в ухо, замедляющееся. Движение, толчки. Ладони на его заднице, кончик пальца упирается в отверстие. Кружит. Вращается. Стон. Лицом прижимается к шее. Поцелуй. 

Потом ему приходится заново учиться двигаться.

═●═

\- Только не смейся, - говорит ему потом Джон. 

Ленивое поглаживание по спине, гладкое, решительное. 

\- Над чем? 

Его желудок сжимается. От головы отливает кровь. 

_«Я едва удерживаюсь, чтобы не написать тебе сообщение, хотя ты даже не знаешь меня, и я ревную к соседу, которого ты никогда не встречал. Я не могу оставаться в Лондоне, в котором ты умер. Я должен избегать тебя завтра, безумен твой братец или нет, но ты убил во мне чувство самосохранения»._

\- Я скучаю по тебе, когда сплю, - говорит он. 

Поглаживания прекращаются. Возобновляются. 

Шерлок не смеется.

═●═

Джон голышом ныряет под одеяло Шерлока.

В противоположном конце спальни Шерлок осторожно опускается в кресло, сбросив с него весь хлам. Настольная лампа добросовестно освещает разложенные перед ним бумаги.

Джон закрывает глаза и засыпает.


	5. Глава 5

═●═

По всем правилам Афганистану следует быть раскаленным, сухим шоком для его тела. Он ведь проводит три четверти своего времени в Англии в теплой одежде, защищающей от холода и влаги. Это не разнообразие, это всего лишь погода. 

Иногда, стоит ему сосредоточиться, его разум регистрирует разницу между его телами. Отсутствующая мышечная масса в Челмсфорде. Тупая боль в плече в каждом Лондоне. Сухость от слишком сильной жары и слишком резкого холода, и пониженной влажности в Афганистане. И хотя эти различия очевидны, каждый раз они воспринимаются его телами как шок. Это застает его врасплох только тогда, когда он засыпает в ожидании тождественных ощущений. Теперь он редко чего-то ждет. 

Сегодня он фокусируется на деталях, на незначительных фактах в незначительные моменты между бесконечными рутинными осмотрами, проблесками чрезвычайных ситуаций и большими объемами бумажной волокиты. Он знает: Шерлок спросит.

═●═

Снова Лондон, снова вторник, и Дерек кричит в телефон.

Джон идет прогуляться. 

Его прогулка переходит в смену в хирургии, смена переходит в обеденный перерыв, а вторая половина дня отпечатывается в сознании весьма смутно. И пусть камеры наблюдения до сих пор явно за ним следят, он перестал обращать на это внимание. По крайней мере, он пытается убедить себя в этом. Он идет домой и смотрит по телевизору то, что пропустил из-за Шерлока. 

Дерек готовит обед, одну из его сумасшедших вспышек «могу соорудить все из ничего», и Джону каждый раз кажется, что это закончится слезами. До сих пор все заканчивалось неплохо. Его заполненная доверху тарелка явно является извинением за это утро, и он съедает все подчистую. 

\- Кориандра оказалось больше, чем я думал, - говорит Дерек, работая вилкой. 

\- Все лучше, чем в армии, - отвечает Джон. 

\- Ты всегда это говоришь. 

И всегда от армейской пищи его отделяет день или два. 

\- Тогда мы оба последовательны. 

Джон моет посуду, Дерек включает новости, и они оба делают вид, что смотрят телевизор из-за экранов ноутбуков. Джон главным образом занят тем, что нажимает F5. Приевшаяся процедура. Когда появляется последнее сообщение на форуме, Джон нажимает на клавишу дважды, чтобы удостовериться, что единственное выплывшее предложение является полным текстом сообщения Шерлока. 

_Самаритянин, я жду твоего ответа к полудню завтрашнего дня._

И все. Ни угроз, ни настойчивости, ни уточнений. После краткого общения с Майкрофтом это даже немного разочаровывает. 

Джон аккуратно закрывает ноутбук. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Дерек, - произносит он. 

\- Спокойной. 

В своей комнате он закрывает дверь и вновь открывает ноутбук. Он размышляет. Живя с этим мужчиной, он изучил тактику управления им настолько, насколько Шерлок Холмс вообще может быть управляем. Шерлок доволен, когда ему не перечат. Джон понятия не имеет, что Шерлок собирается делать. Он может лишь надеяться, что это происходило раньше, потому что если Шерлок – его Шерлок – не знает о себе такого, у Джона нет ни единого шанса. Его пистолет лежит под замком в ящике стола – часть его самого, от которой он давно отказался. 

Он устанавливает будильник на шесть утра и забывается беспокойным сном.

═●═ 

Он открывает глаза, и Шерлок _прямо здесь_ , рядом. 

Когда Джон отходит от небольшого сердечного приступа, Шерлок все еще сидит возле него, положив руки на кровать, но Джону требуется некоторое время, чтобы свыкнуться с этой идеей. Он-то думал, что проснется в Челмсфорде. 

\- Доброе утро, – довольное урчание с нежно очерченных губ. 

Джону хочется прикоснуться к его рту, так он и делает. Левую руку покалывает, более-менее отошли от онемения только два пальца, но этого ему достаточно, чтобы чувствовать. Под кончиками его пальцев улыбка Шерлока ширится. 

\- Доброе утро, - отвечает Джон. – Давно ты здесь сидишь? 

Шерлок ловит его руку и смотрит на часы Джона.

\- Не очень. 

\- Знаешь, обычно будить солдата таким образом нежелательно. 

\- Просчитанный риск. – Его пальцы ласкают внутреннюю сторону запястья Джона. – Ты не любишь их снимать, не так ли? 

\- Что? – Легкое прикосновение отвлекает. 

\- Часы, - поясняет Шерлок. – Кроме того, ты недавно поменял запястья. Линия загара на правом более заметна.   
Обнаженный под одеялом, он перекатывается на живот и зарывается руками под подушку.

\- Ты каталогизируешь каждого, с кем спишь? – уклоняется от ответа Джон. 

\- Тебя задела эта тема. – Упираясь локтями в кровать, Шерлок соединяет кончики пальцев. Пауза, после которой он указывает на него соединенными ладонями. – Ты поменял их из-за хромоты. Часы, как правило, носят на недоминирующей руке. Так получилось, что это та же рука, которой ты держишь трость. Так трудно смотреть на часы. – Логика безупречна несмотря на то, что неверна. 

\- Что еще ты выяснил? – спрашивает Джон.

Это заставляет Шерлока замолчать. 

Джон приподнимается на локтях, игнорируя резкую боль в плече, и сверяется со временем, прежде чем вернуть руку под подушку. 

\- Осталось чуть меньше двух часов, но хочешь получить следующую часть головоломки сейчас? 

\- Это риторический вопрос? 

\- Частично. 

Шерлок тянется к чему-то, лежащему на полу, и выуживает ручку и бумагу. 

\- Это не обязательно записывать, - говорит Джон. – Я мог бы, но это займет слишком много времени. Останови меня, когда услышишь достаточно. 

\- Хорошо. – Шерлок складывает ладони, опираясь на них подбородком. 

Это странно, на первый взгляд. Единственные, кому Джон рассказывал о прошлой (текущей) службе в Афганистане, были его психолог и Билл. Доктор Томпсон хотел услышать о его чувствах, а не о событиях. В первый раз (повторившийся дважды) Джон встретился с Биллом в баре, их встреча прошла в компании анекдотов и товарищеского молчания. Шок нахождения в штатском, атмосфера Уизерспунского бара, окружение из ограниченного разброса акцентов – этого всего было для них слишком много. Второй раз, когда Джон столкнулся с ощущением, обратным культурному шоку, был первым для Билла, от этого в их разговоре то и дело проскальзывала тоска, которую психолог Джона нашел бы тревожной. 

С Шерлоком все по-другому. Само собой разумеется, это что-то нечто большее, чем гипервнимание Шерлока к обнаженному разглагольствующему Джону в его постели. Джон никогда никому ничего из этого не говорил и никогда по-настоящему не верил, что соберется. Сдерживаемый лишь врачебной тайной, он рассказывает Шерлоку о смертях и операциях в его подразделении, продираясь сквозь шесть месяцев (два года) службы, которые он провел на поле боя с тех пор, как был (не был) подстрелен. 

Он осторожничает, но лишь частично. Он говорит о раненых, не называя их своими пациентами. Отклоняясь от главной темы в рассказе, он никогда не упоминает себя в повествовании. 

Тем не менее, Шерлоку не понадобится много времени, чтобы понять, что это не простой отчет. Судя по странной неподвижности мужчины, генератор в голове Шерлока трансформировался в целую электростанцию. У него двигаются только глаза и рот. Снова и снова Шерлок собирается его прервать, но так ничего и не произносит. 

Джон говорит, пока не пересыхает во рту, и он с удивлением для самого себя заходится кашлем. Это, безусловно, самый долгий промежуток времени, в течение которого Шерлок когда-либо слушал его. Да любого человека, пожалуй. 

\- Сколько еще там? – спрашивает Шерлок. 

\- Немного, - отвечает Джон. – Слушай, я знаю, что не могу доказать, что то, что я говорю, правда…

\- Сколько «немного»?

\- Вплоть до начала мая. 

\- И ты полностью осознаешь, что в настоящий момент стоит середина апреля. 

\- В настоящий момент, - подтверждает Джон. 

Шерлок тянется к запястью Джона и смотрит на его часы.

\- Девять двадцать шесть, - произносит он. Момент нерешительности, а затем: - Вставай, оденься, найди что-нибудь для горла. У тебя тридцать четыре минуты, а потом ты мне все расскажешь. 

Джон приподнимается, одной рукой рассеянно поддерживая одеяло.

\- Ты не собираешься отгадывать? 

\- Джон, ты больше часа излагал явный рассказ очевидца о месте, в котором, я уверен, ты не был; не в тот промежуток времени, на который ты ссылаешься. Ограниченность того, что ты можешь рассказать, чрезмерно условна, и количество выданной мне информации определяется лишь возможностями твоей памяти, - резюмирует Шерлок. – У тебя не было доступа к какому-либо электронному оборудованию в последние два дня. Я не выпускаю тебя из поля зрения уже двадцать четыре часа. Поскольку твои заголовки газет в течение нескольких дней оказывались верными, существует большая вероятность, что ты можешь видеть будущее. Ты ссылался на эти способности как на общее состояние, но также показал, что это состояние не замечалось до тех пор, пока ты был осторожен и не показывал своего дара предвидения. Остается только два варианта. Оба до смешного невероятны – и, как ты сказал, не задокументированы, - или ты успешно провернул самый удивительный трюк, который я когда-либо видел. В любом случае все мои догадки будут звучать непростительно по-идиотски, если не сказать бессмысленно. В десять часов ты объяснишься, пока я не буду удовлетворен. Я полагаю, тебе нужно подготовиться. 

\- Идет, - охотно соглашается Джон. До сих пор все идет гораздо лучше, нежели ожидалось. Он смотрит на край кровати. Хотя нет, не так уж хорошо. – Куда подевались мои штаны? 

Выражение лица Шерлока моментально меняется от убийственно серьезного к до жути ликующему. 

\- Я их спрятал, - говорит он, усмехаясь. 

Джон пытается удивиться и, честно говоря, не может.

\- Ну конечно. Чтобы их достать, я должен наклониться, не так ли? 

\- Так, - подтверждает Шерлок. 

Мгновение он размышляет, после чего ставит достоинство превыше скромности. Выбравшись из постели, он предоставляет Шерлоку полный обзор, прежде чем выйти в коридор, а затем – в туалет. Вряд ли это последний раз, когда он разгуливает по квартире в одних только часах и жетонах. Он снимает их, чтобы принять душ, после незамедлительно надевает назад и в одном полотенце поднимается по лестнице, по-прежнему пытаясь придумать, что сказать.

═●═

В десять часов Джон уже в гостиной, сидит за столом напротив своего соседа, своего безумца, своего… кем бы они сейчас друг другу ни были. Джон полностью одет, в рубашку и плотный джемпер, что не уменьшает ощущение откровенной наготы. Это относится ко всей гражданской одежде. Во всяком случае, так считает Джон. Быть может, Шерлок думает иначе. 

Впервые после возвращения из больницы его сосед одет не в халат и пижаму. Стильный костюм, свежая рубашка, и Джон был поражен, увидев его таким, прежде чем осознал стоящие за этим жестом намерения – признание момента.   
На столе между ними стоит его кружка с чаем, стопка бумаги, ручки и маркеры. Ничего другого он использовать не может. Джон подготовлен настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно, и этого все равно недостаточно.   
Джон складывает руки, смотрит Шерлоку в глаза и произносит:

\- Меня подстрелили четырнадцатого октября. 

Он облизывает губы. Опускает взгляд на чистый лист бумаги.

\- Я упал на землю и проснулся тем же утром в Челмсфорде, графство Эссекс. Не следующим утром, _тем же_ утром, утром четырнадцатого октября. – Он рассказывает о брумфилдской больнице, вызове, поступившем тем утром. О ключах от автомобиля на этажерке и о том, как он метался по дому в поисках входной двери. О вождении автомобиля, к которому он вскоре привык. О больнице и операциях, словно он вернулся назад во времени. О его панике, нарастающей и нарастающей, которую приходилось сдерживать ради пациентов. Она по-прежнему жива, даже сейчас. Он говорит о ней дольше, чем следовало. 

\- К тому времени, как закончилась смена, было начало ночи пятнадцатого. Я задремал, проблеск, проснулся в Афганистане утром пятнадцатого. 

\- Проблеск? – Голосовой модуляции достаточно, чтобы это прозвучало как вопрос. Лицо Шерлока оставалось, как и прежде, крайне невозмутимым. 

\- Краткий момент сознания, - уточняет Джон. – Я был на земле, и рядом находился Билл. 

\- Почему на земле? 

\- Минуту назад меня подстрелили, выбора особо не было.

Шерлок очень медленно моргает. 

\- Я вновь потерял сознание, - продолжает Джон. – Когда я проснулся, было пятнадцатое число, и я не был ранен. Я не помню остальную часть дня после того, как меня… я думал, что меня… не… - Он замолкает. – После выстрела. После этого только пустота. В Брумфилде все было как обычно, но я… я не знаю, о чем я думал. Что у меня просыпаются воспоминания о гражданской жизни хирургом. Кажется, я верил в это, пока не пошел той ночью спать. У меня вновь был проблеск, и я проснулся в больнице. 

Сцепленные пальцы, бесстрастное лицо.

\- В проблеске был Билл? 

\- В проблеске был Билл. Он работал над моим плечом, и я снова отключился. Во всяком случае, когда я вернулся в Челмсфорд, было довольно очевидно, что что-то пошло не так. – Он не упоминает об испытанном тогда дезориентирующем ужасе, пока еще нет, возможно, вообще никогда, не говорит о том, как смотрел в зеркало, видя версию себя того, каким он не являлся. – Какое-то время меня мотало между Англией и Афганистаном. Проблески длились все дольше. Становились скорее не проблесками, а полноценными днями. Мне приходилось отказываться от обезболивающих ради этого. 

\- А сейчас? 

\- Что сейчас? – Джон нигде не сидит на обезболивающих. 

\- Каковы проблески сейчас? – спрашивает Шерлок. 

\- А, ты об этом, - говорит Джон. - Ну, половинные. Другая половина проходит в Уондзуорте. – На Грант-роуд, по сути. 

\- Что там в Уондзуорте? 

\- Скромная арендная плата. 

Долгое молчание. 

Шерлок едва кивает, скорее понукание, чем согласие.

\- Продолжай. 

Джон продолжает. Он рассказывает о том, как обнаружил различия между его пребываниями в больнице, об исчезновении книги. Как Афганистан всегда опережает остальные миры, поскольку там он бодрствует до победного, пока не валится с ног. Как он думает, что его реальная жизнь отделилась от жизни в Челмсфорде по крайней мере на восемь лет от того момента, как его подстрелили. Он лишь смутно упоминает о дезориентации, составлявшей важную часть его жизни в Челмсфорде, о неспособности понять, кем были его друзья, кем была женщина, что угощала его кофе и которую он подвозил на своей машине. Он не упоминает об их длительных отношениях. Он не в состоянии думать о своей половой жизни.

Он быстро переходит к части, которую, по его мнению, Шерлоку больше хочется понять, - к правилам. 

\- Насколько я могу судить, это происходит мгновенно. Как только я засыпаю, я переключаюсь. Не имеет значения, как долго я сплю. – Он подробно расписывает свои ранние эксперименты, то, как он намеренно задремал на диване Марты, когда она отлучилась в туалет. Разбуди она его минутой позже – и он завершил бы полный цикл. - Но, кажется, имеет значение то, как долго я бодрствую. Если слишком долго, то порой я пропускаю эту реальность во время следующего цикла. Такое случилось утром. Я думал, что окажусь в Челмсфорде, но в последний раз я там всю ночь провел на дежурстве. Потому, скорее всего, и перескочил. Вероятно, этот день будет завтра. Обычно так происходит. 

\- Но бывает и по-другому. Если я несколько раз подряд, проснувшись, тут же снова засыпаю, где бы я ни был, каждое пробуждение возвращает меня в то место, пока я не проведу там полноценный день. Своего рода борьба за равновесие. 

\- О, и я больше не вижу сны. А если и вижу, то не помню. Это… да, основное я рассказал. 

Он поднимает кружку и отхлебывает чуть теплый чай. Он горький и невкусный, но иначе он не сможет говорить. Он пьет маленькими глотками, наблюдая за руками Шерлока, сцепленными ладонями, упирающимися в его губы. 

Когда Джон ставит кружку на место, Шерлок тянется за ручкой и бумагой. Кратко записывает примечания, небрежно выводя каракули. Бумагу покрывают чернильные пятна резких мазков стенографии. Похоже на диаграмму Венна, только с подразумеваемыми, а не нарисованными кругами. И хотя Джон не может прочитать написанное Шерлоком, он представляет себе три возможные категории. 

Джон Ватсон: безумец, лжец или исключение? 

Минуту Шерлок щелкает ручкой по губам, а потом спрашивает:

\- Ты посмотрел результаты матчей по регби онлайн в Челмсфорде или Уондзуорте. 

\- В Челмсфорде, - подтверждает Джон. – Говорю же, никаких навыков. 

\- Ты посмотрел результаты онлайн в альтернативной реальности, а потом вернулся обратно во времени, отойдя ко сну. 

\- Я не путешествую во времени, я перехожу из реальности в реальность. Есть разница. 

Шерлок секунду смотрит на него, после чего зачеркивает одну из строчек и переписывает ее. Пишет ли он «смена реальности» вместо «путешествия во времени» или «точно сумасшедший» поверх «немного сумасшедший», Джон не знает. 

\- Ты отслеживаешь время, - подсказывает Шерлок. 

\- У меня четыре маленьких календаря-планёра и таблица дней.

\- В Челмсфорде. 

Джон кивает.

\- В Афганистане не хватает времени, да и бумаги нет, и не удавалось отслеживать пока был в больнице. 

\- Что за таблица дней? 

\- Так я разбиваю временные рамки. – Он открывает маркер и начинает. – Каждый день в отдельном блоке, у каждой реальности свой цвет, и у каждого блока есть цвет и дата. Он рисует пример, линию из четырех чередующихся цветов и маркирует каждый блок датой. – Выглядит примерно так. Иногда схема немного смещается, если я задремал или ночью не спал. 

Шерлок заимствует пример таблицы. Шестеренки все крутятся, и Джон изо всех сил старается игнорировать болезненное ощущение в животе. 

\- Я также использую часы, - говорит Джон. – Не для заметок. Скорее для быстрого напоминания, чтобы не запутаться. Никто не обратит внимания, если ты посмотришь на часы. Вот почему я поменял запястье, не для трости. 

\- Два запястья, но четыре… - Шерлок не может закончить предложение. 

\- Для другого Лондона у меня есть цифровые, - объясняет он. – В Афганистане использую аналоговые, а в Челмсфорде – еще одни цифровые. Кроме того, для них по праву правое запястье, а левое – для Лондона. 

\- «По праву»? – повторяет Шерлок, внезапно оскорбившись. Это первый проблеск чистых, неразбавленных эмоций, преодолевший преграду неявного саркастического сомнения. Видя, как Шерлок переживает эмоциональную перегрузку, Джону не следует удивляться тому, что первыми проявились обида и возмущение. 

\- Как и отсутствие пулевых ранений, - уточняет он. Или отсутствие двойной нагрузки физиотерапии.   
Шерлок размышляет, затем кивает, успокоившись. И все. Вот оно. 

Хочет он того или нет, Шерлок ему верит. 

Может быть, только чуть-чуть, возможно, он верит лишь в то, что Джон абсолютно внушаем, но он чему-то верит. Он верит достаточно, чтобы оскорбляться. Это не говорит о многом, только не для Шерлока, _но_... Но. Это что-то да значит. 

Джон закусывает губу. Закусывает довольно сильно. 

Ладно. 

Тогда ладно. 

Продолжаем. 

\- Это скорее привычка, чем мнемоника, - говорит он. – Большая часть носит случайный характер. Система цветного кодирования просто подвернулась под руку. Делай что-то достаточно долго, и это к тебе прилипает, я думаю. 

\- Шесть месяцев, - говорит Шерлок. 

\- Два года, - поправляет Джон. – Шесть месяцев, прожитые четырежды, - это два года. – Боже, а кажется, что дольше. По крайней мере первый год, второй уже не так. Чудеса способности ходить. 

Легкая пауза, после внимание Шерлока возвращается к таблице дней. Быстрый подсчет.

\- Двенадцать блоков за три дня. 

\- Три календарных дня, да. По ощущениям, тем не менее, двенадцать, поскольку я их прожил. – Он ждет, когда Шерлок поймет. 

Когда до Шерлока доходит, он сохраняет неподвижность. Не поднимает взгляда с бумаг, не сразу. На его лице есть что-то такое, что Джон не может со стопроцентной уверенностью назвать мягкостью, но мягкость – это то слово, которое хочется применить. Нет ничего столь доброго и ранимого, как нежность, ничего столь приторного, как беспокойство. 

\- Я знаю тебя около года, - подтверждает Джон. – Мы спим вместе больше двух недель, из которых я видел тебя пять дней. Завтра будет шесть твоих дней против трех моих недель. 

Шерлок складывает руки. Прижимается ртом к костяшкам пальцев. Не издает ни звука, но в этом нет ничего похожего на молчание. Звук, с которым работает мозг Шерлока, - это низкий гул ультразвука на сверхзвуковой скорости. Он давит на уши Джона, предупреждая о грядущем землетрясении. 

Джон тоже складывает руки. Ему хочется встать, заложив руки за спину. Это придется сделать. 

\- Ты сказал… - Шерлок наклоняет голову. Не многозначительно наклоняет, и это не многозначительная запинка, но, когда дело касается Шерлока, все имеет свой смысл. – В ту ночь, когда умерла пожилая женщина, ты сказал мне, что хочешь оставаться в сознании. Ты сказал, что не хочешь больше уходить. 

Джон не намеревался кивать.

\- Плохая неделя. 

\- Вот почему ты рассмеялся, когда я сказал, что с Афганистаном покончено. 

На этот раз он кивает сознательно. 

\- Это также объясняет то, что ты забыл, как долго в холодильнике пролежала голова. 

\- Увидев ее, большинство с ума сойдет, - замечает Джон. 

Выгнутая бровь.

\- Тебя едва ли можно причислить к большинству. 

Краткая вспышка смеха.

\- Нет, больше нет. 

Подергиваются губы, и Шерлок выглядит так, будто собирается возразить. Что не имеет смысла, он сам это понимает. В конце концов Шерлок решает промолчать, и его взгляд покидает лицо Джона, перемещаясь куда-то в пространство, где и остается на некоторое время. 

\- Если тебе нужно время подумать в одиночестве, я могу пока сходить в магазин, - говорит Джон. – У нас снова закончилось молоко. 

Шерлок перегибается через стол и, не глядя, кладет ладонь поверх сцепленных пальцев Джона. 

\- Ладно, - произносит Джон. Он что-то обдумывает, его плечи окутывает ожидание, на них ложится спокойный вес вялых надежд. Он не возражает. 

Позже Шерлок отстраняется. Напоминает ему:

\- Ты сказал, тебе нужна моя помощь. 

\- Понадобится время, чтобы объяснить, - отвечает Джон. – Это не к спеху. Я могу не ложиться спать столько, сколько нужно. – Сейчас едва полдень. – Можешь все обдумать. Я представил тебе лишь краткий обзор. 

\- Все четыре реальны, - полуспрашивает Шерлок. 

\- Между ними достаточно совпадений, так что или все, или ничего. 

\- Значит, все, - немедленно приходит к выводу Шерлок - ну не философские же дебаты. 

Еще одна продолжительная пауза. 

\- Ты сказал, твоя личная жизнь в Челмсфорде отделилась от «реальной» примерно на восемь лет до того момента, как ты был ранен. 

\- Был или не был ранен, да. 

\- Ты всегда думаешь двойными сроками? 

\- Более или менее. 

\- Хорошо. Что произошло восемь – или десять – лет назад? 

\- Видимо, я присоединился к Врачам Без Границ вместо Медицинской службы сухопутных войск. Не помню ни минуты из того периода. 

\- Версия тебя без военной подготовки. – Кажется, эту мысль Шерлок находит слишком нелепой. В Джоне что-то теплеет и ширится, но для этого сейчас не время. 

\- Как мне рассказали, момент переключения был не из легких, - признает Джон. – Что касается персонала больницы, четырнадцатое октября стало днем, когда я забыл все имена и встал по стойке «вольно». – И это _до того_ , как произошел обратный культурный шок. Психиатрическая оценка – не то, что он потрудился запомнить. 

\- По сути, ты переписал альтернативную версию самого себя. – Никто не может сказать нечто подобное так, чтобы оно прозвучало разумно, но голосу Шерлока в тандеме с его уверенностью подвластно все. 

Джон отвечает:

\- Я пытаюсь не думать об этом. 

Шерлок вздыхает. Этот его вздох отражает скучные нравственные нормы. 

\- То, что ты не можешь это контролировать, очевидно. Не понимаю, почему ты чувствуешь себя виноватым. 

\- Это не вина, на самом деле. 

\- Нет? 

\- Нет, - подтверждает Джон. – Мне не по душе мысль о перезаписи самого себя. 

Глаза Шерлока заметно расширяются. Кроме этого, он никак не реагирует, разве что спрашивает:

\- Это может произойти? 

\- Откуда мне знать? – резко отвечает Джон. Потом: - Прости. 

\- Нет, все… в порядке. 

\- Уверен, это будет безболезненно для меня и очевидно для тебя, - добавляет Джон.

\- Не надо, - говорит ему Шерлок. 

\- Просто… будут последствия. Я так думаю. Я был серьезен, когда назвал это заболеванием. Мне будет девяносто в мои пятьдесят – нет ничего хорошего в… 

\- Джон. Помолчи. Просто… просто минутку помолчи. 

Джон замолкает. Шерлок напуган, Джон молчит, и это только начало. 

\- Я понимаю, это не то, на что ты подписывался… 

\- Я ни на что не подписывался, - прерывает Шерлок. – Если не можешь держать рот закрытым, иди за покупками.   
Джон поднимается. Берет куртку. Заглядывает в холодильник и на полки, чтобы понять, что закончилось. В другой комнате буйствует тишина. 

Пересекая гостиную, Джон проходит возле мужчины, который категорически отказывается смотреть на него. Кладет руку на худое плечо. Когда Шерлок игнорирует его, Джон прижимается губами к его макушке. Он делает глубокий вдох. Шерлок терпит и это. 

Решая расценивать это как победу, Джон спускается по ступенькам и позволяет телохранителям следовать за ним полтора квартала до «Теско».

═●═

Примостившись на подлокотнике кресла, Шерлок с закрытыми глазами играет на скрипке. Если он и обращает внимание на Джона, раскладывающего покупки, то никоим образом не выказывает этого. Джон заканчивает и садится в свое кресло. 

Шерлок спрашивает, придерживая подбородком инструмент:

\- Афганистан, Челмсфорд или Уондзуорт? 

\- Что? 

\- Где тебе нужна моя помощь? – уточняет Шерлок. Он садится в кресло, затем укладывает скрипку и смычок на пол. 

\- Уондзуорт. 

\- Что происходит, было или будет происходить в Уондзуорте? 

Джон смеется.

\- Я собираюсь немного изменить курс. Звучит немного безумно. 

\- Только сейчас? – мягко спрашивает Шерлок. 

\- Заткнись, - сквозь улыбку произносит Джон. – Это звучит особенно безумно. 

\- Ладно. Мне нужны детали. 

Джон облизывает губы. Ему требуется время, чтобы найти верную формулировку. 

Он говорит:

\- Я не знаю, что произойдет, когда я умру. Я думал об этом, и я могу умереть в Афганистане. Когда ты в любом случае просыпаешься, смерть походит на потерю сознания. Я так думаю. Я мог бы разделиться на десять или шесть умирающих меня. Я не знаю. 

\- Тогда, - говорит Шерлок, - в бассейне? 

\- Я думал, что умер, - соглашается Джон. – Проснулся в Челмсфорде – так почти всегда происходит после чего-то травматического, - и я… - Он сглатывает. С трудом улыбается. – Ну, я очень сержусь, когда меня убивают. 

Казалось бы, такому бледному лицу уже некуда бледнеть еще, но Шерлоку это удается.

\- Джон, я… 

Он в предупреждающем жесте поднимает руку.

\- Подожди, я тебе обрисую. 

\- Обрисуешь что? 

\- Что я сделал дальше. 

Он быстро сооружает таблицу в восемь блоков длиной. Голубой, голубой, оранжевый, красный, зеленый, зеленый, зеленый, голубой. Вручив бумагу Шерлоку, он указывает на два первых голубых блока, встав у его плеча. 

\- Тут два подряд, потому что я не спал в ту ночь, когда мы подрались с Големом. Голубой – это здешний Лондон. День Голема, потом бассейн, потом я проснулся в Челмсфорде. Это оранжевый. После день в Афганистане, это красный. Потом день Голема в Уондзуорте, бассейн в Уондзуорте, последствия в Уоднзуорте. Это три зеленых, я не спал. Потом… 

\- Подожди, - перебивает Шерлок, моргнув. – Голем и тут, и там? 

Джон тоже моргает.

\- Да? 

\- Альтернативная реальность. 

\- Не совсем альтернативная. 

\- Отсюда соответствующие заголовки газет и счеты в матче, да, да, я понял, - фыркает Шерлок. – Насколько альтернативна альтернативность? Для Челмсфорда очень, но что насчет остальных? 

\- В Афганистане жизнь идет как обычно, - отвечает Джон. – В самом начале Лондоны были практически идентичны. Насколько я могу судить, единственными изменениями являются те, что внес я сам. Вот почему я упражнялся на машинах. И на старых лотерейных номерах. Случайный шанс уже не так случаен во второй раз. 

Шерлок думает.

\- Продолжай. 

\- Ну, если кратко, я не знал, умру ли я насовсем, когда вернусь сюда, поэтому, когда я был в другом Лондоне, я решил не спать до тех пор, пока не уничтожу его. 

\- Голема? 

\- И Мориарти, - поясняет Джон, не уверенный, почему Шерлок выглядит таким обеспокоенным. – Не лично, как получилось в итоге, но я приложил к этому руку. 

Наклонившись вперед и упираясь локтями в колени, Шерлок произносит одно-единственное слово:

\- Как? 

Джон объясняет. Разведка в бассейне и представление сценария скучающим солдатам. Его довольно неразумная и в конечном счете бесплодная поездка в Бартс, чтобы пристрелить Джима из айти. Квартира Джо Харрисона, потерянные оборонные планы и мобильник на стойке. Выстрел в Голема, спасение профессора. Кофе в «Speedy’s», ожидание его открытия и сообщения Лестрейду, подписанные инициалами _ШХ_. 

\- И он тебе поверил? 

\- Я знаю твою манеру изъясняться. 

Намек на то, что Джон был обманщиком, появился только тогда, когда Лестрейд связался с Майкрофтом, как и планировалось. Похищение миссис Хадсон. Отказ Лестрейда поделиться информацией, пришедший утром. Решение написать другому Шерлоку, прежде чем выбросить телефон в Темзу. Пять дней уместились в десять минут.

\- И теперь ты пытаешься избежать обнаружения полицией, - делает вывод Шерлок. 

\- Н-ну… - тянет Джон, пытаясь не улыбаться. 

Хмурится. 

\- Что «ну»? 

\- Ну, - произносит Джон, - вот тут начинается веселуха. 

\- Джон, это уже самое странное, что я когда-либо слышал. 

\- Нет, - поправляется он, - это правда смешно. Главным образом иронично, но если бы не два висящих на мне убийства, это было бы… Нет, это в любом случае забавно, но последуют очевидные сложности, если он меня найдет. 

\- «Он». 

\- Ты. 

\- Я? 

\- Да. 

Пауза, после которой Шерлок говорит:

\- Не вижу в этом проблемы. 

Разум Джона производит помехи. Это краткий момент перестройки работы его мозга на частоту Абсолютного Сознания, за которым следует… нет, по-прежнему необъяснимо. 

\- Кажется, я чрезмерно все упростил, - решает Джон. – Ты должен иметь в виду вот что: мы не знаем друг друга, он и я. Я живу неподалеку от Клэпхема, а он до сих пор обитает в Вестминстере, мы не пересекаемся. Он думает, что я перехитрил его и Мориарти одновременно… 

\- Что ты и сделал. 

\- Предвосхитил, быть может, но это совершенно другое. Когда он придет на меня взглянуть, он не увидит всех этих способностей. Он будет искать связей, которых не существует. 

Шерлок откидывается на спинку кресла, наклонив голову. 

\- С его точки зрения, - медленно начинает он, - ты очень хорошо знаком с методами Мориарти, а также с моим поведением. То, что ты использовал телефон с предоплаченной сим-картой, определенно привлечет мое внимание. Он связывает тебя со мной из-за твоего пребывания в квартире Джо Харрисона. 

\- Были проблемы из-за камер видеонаблюдения и твоего брата, - признает Джон. 

Шерлок качает головой – быстрое, пренебрежительное движение. 

\- Я не пойду к Майкрофту. Частично потому, что я никогда так не делаю, но главным образом из-за того, что это личное. Я не люблю, когда он лезет в мою личную жизнь. 

Джон хмурится, вспоминая, как Майкрофт назвал его игрушкой Шерлока.

\- Не настолько лич…

\- Это _очень_ личное, Джон. – Шерлок выпрямляется, жестикулирует, пока говорит, подчеркивая слова чередующимися взмахами рук. – Ты рассматриваешь этот путь как единственный возможный вариант. А он – нет. Вместо того чтобы воспользоваться сотнями других возможностей, которые нашел бы истинный гений, ты сосредоточился на мне. Ты взял идею насчет телефона у убийцы, которого обнаружил _я_. Ты использовал его, чтобы сымитировать _меня_. Ты дал Лестрейду телефонный номер _моего брата_. Его личный телефонный номер. Ты рассказал ему о моем плане, о плане Мориарти и о том, как нейтрализовать обоих, используя объединенные тактические знания дюжины скучающих солдат. А потом, на следующее утро, ты написал _мне_. – Он резко наклоняется вперед. – Ничего более личного и придумать невозможно. 

\- Ох, - восклицает Джон. – Это… 

Упершись предплечьями в колени, он пытается думать. Но получается лишь ссутулиться. Глядя в пол, он делает размеренные вдохи, и это помогает. Внезапно сдаться в руки Майкрофта кажется почти разумно. 

\- Что _именно_ тебя волнует? – спрашивает Шерлок. 

Джон переводит взгляд на него, и это вообще не помогает.

\- Быть может, о том, как он ворвется в мою квартиру и использует тот факт, что я незаконно храню оружие, чтобы попытаться выбить из меня информацию. Я знаю, каким любопытным ты можешь быть. 

\- Я бы не сделал этого. 

Незамедлительная подоплека этого ответа выводит из себя.

\- Мы говорим не о тебе, - напоминает ему Джон. – Мы говорим о нем. Другие взаимоотношения. 

\- Но человек тот же, - спорит Шерлок. – Я не шантажирую людей. 

\- Это твоя позиция? – спрашивает Джон. – Ты уверен? 

\- Я отказываюсь быть похожим на моего брата, - решительно говорит ему Шерлок. 

\- Это… успокаивает. – Он делает глубокий вздох. – Может, я не упоминал, но Майкрофт уже проделал там со мной свою фишку с похищением. 

Пренебрежительный взмах руки.

\- Я предполагал это. 

\- И еще ты не выглядишь обеспокоенным. Почему? 

Шерлок закатывает глаза. 

\- Ты действовал в интересах моей безопасности, частично за мой счет, предупредив его. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что он это одобрил. Ты – темная лошадка, за которой он будет приглядывать. 

\- И если я перейду черту, ко мне нагрянет полиция, - напоминает ему Джон. 

\- Видимо, так, - признает Шерлок, пожав плечами. 

\- Не думаю, что мне нравится эта ситуация, - говорит Джон. 

\- Если бы ты не отправил Лестрейда к Майкрофту, было бы хуже, - отвечает ему Шерлок. – Звонок моему брату смягчает впечатление от попытки подражания. 

\- Верно, - бормочет Джон. – Верно. Это, это хорошо. Но ты… он… другой, он сможет найти меня без использования системы видеонаблюдения? 

\- На это потребуется время. Телефонные компании хранят копии сообщений, хотя и не долго. Учитывая время, я смог бы определить приблизительные районы отправки сообщений. Ты кому-нибудь писал из дома? 

\- Лестрейду, - вспоминает Джон. – Боже. 

\- Где ты живешь? 

\- Здесь, - автоматически отвечает Джон. – Нет, извини. Грант-роуд. 

\- Жилой комплекс? 

Джон кивает. 

\- Это несколько повышает уровень сложности, - размышляет Шерлок. Сложив ладони, он стучит пальцами друг об друга. – Опять же, нет ничего, что указывало бы именно на тебя. 

\- То есть я чист? – спрашивает Джон. 

\- Как сказать. – Его взгляд перемещается на лицо Джона. – Как много информации о себе ты выдал? Лестрейду нужны были основания доверять тебе – что ты ему сказал? 

\- Что Мориарти прицепил на меня бомбу. Что он угрожал важным мне людям. Думаю, это все. – Джон закусывает губу. – Да, все. Подожди, нет, черт, нет. Я все испортил. 

\- Что? Когда? 

\- Написал тебе. Ему, - поправляет Джон. Боже, будет неловко. Не то чтобы сейчас не так. – Он сказал, что дает мне неделю на то, чтобы присоединиться к его охоте на оставшихся в сети Мориарти, но что он найдет меня в любом случае, что бы я ни решил. 

\- И? 

\- И я не спал два дня, думал, что есть вероятность, что я никогда вновь не проснусь, и я был уверен, что никогда не проснусь _здесь_. Мне казалось, не имеет значения, что я скажу. 

\- И что это было? – рычит Шерлок. 

Джон закрывает глаза. Он вздыхает и отворачивает лицо, испытывая слишком много видов смущения одновременно.

\- Я сказал: с нетерпением жду новой встречи. 

Наклонившись, Шерлок жестко целует его, затем еще жестче. Джону приходится вывернуть шею, на которой ощущается тепло руки Шерлока. И он обожает это ощущение. 

\- И все-таки, несмотря на усилия, ты явно солгал, - бормочет Шерлок в уголок его рта. 

\- У меня есть ты, - говорит Джон, полуприкрыв веки. – Он может подождать своей очереди. 

Они переплетают ноги, оставаясь в таком положении еще некоторое время. 

\- Тогда все в порядке, - произносит Шерлок, отстраняясь. Не очень далеко, по-прежнему близко для того, чтобы его дыхание касалось губ Джона, но они могли смотреть друг на друга, не собирая глаза в кучку. – Я тебя не встречал и буду искать кого-то, кого смогу узнать. 

\- Гм, - говорит Джон. 

Наблюдать за тем, как сужаются глаза Шерлока, с такого маленького расстояния немного страшно. 

\- Да? – спрашивает Шерлок. 

\- Тебя должен был зарезать циркач, - напоминает ему Джон. – Это казалось важным. 

Джон считает от десяти и добирается до шести, прежде чем Шерлок отмирает, спросив:

\- Когда именно ты начал принимать участие во всех событиях, спасая его от неприятностей? 

\- Это было всего три раза, - говорит Джон. – В какой-то момент, когда я впервые заснул на этом диване и проснулся там. 

На повестке дня вновь стоят жесткие поцелуи. Джон жаловаться не собирается. 

\- Купи телефон с проплаченной сим-картой, - говорит ему Шерлок с непроницаемым лицом. – Я найду тебя через него, но ты уверен, что оно того стоит? Я заинтересован, не заинтересован причинять тебе вред.

Он думает, рассказать ли ему о своем правиле раздельной социализации. Он должен сказать Шерлоку, насколько такая жизнь уже сбивает с толку. Он должен упомянуть, наличие четырех Гарри научило его не искать встречи с более чем одной версией кого угодно, это же чертовски непрактично. Ему следует поднять тему другого соседа в Уондзуорте и сказать о том, что ему нравится жизнь, где у него может быть и друг, и его сумасшедший, где ему никогда не придется выбирать. 

Но все, что он говорит, это:

\- Так ты не против делиться? 

Серые глаза сужаются.

\- Ты шутишь. 

\- Не знаю, - отвечает Джон. – В конце он даже флиртовал. 

\- Ты шутишь. 

\- Серьезно, нет. Как насчет: «У меня раньше никогда не было партнера. Думаю, мне бы понравилось, если бы это был кто-то столь сообразительный, как ты». А хищный подтекст? Черт, это были намеки. «Я найду тебя». Буквально готов объявить на меня охоту. 

\- Джон. – Явное предупреждение, которое так легко проигнорировать. 

\- Он зовет меня «самаритянином», - добавляет Джон. – Такие выражения привязанности не по мне, но, думаю, мы были бы очень счастливы вместе. 

\- Ты и _близко_ не подойдешь к этому человеку. 

\- Проблема не во мне, не так ли? Хотя то еще положение. Либо позволить ему рыться в моей жизни, либо Майкрофт донесет на меня в полицию. Без обид, но я могу и возмутиться.

\- Разные взаимоотношения, - напоминает ему Шерлок. 

\- Тот же человек, - возражает Джон. 

Шерлок смотрит на него в течение трех долгих секунд.

\- Найди телефон, - инструктирует он. – Мы попрактикуемся. Не знаю, как много времени это займет, но тебе нужно сделать все правильно. 

\- Сначала ты должен мне его отдать, - напоминает ему Джон. Он несколько дней не видел свой телефон.

\- Что? А, да. – Шерлок машет рукой на каминную полку. – За черепом. И говори мне все, что делаешь. Ничего не упускай. 

\- Это сработает? – спрашивает Джон, поднимаясь, чтобы взять телефон. – То есть серьезно, каковы шансы? 

\- Ничто не сможет убедить Майкрофта перестать за тобой следить. Удовлетвори мое любопытство, обдумай свое поведение, и у тебя может быть… ну, месяца три до того, как я тебя разыщу. Этого времени должно хватить, чтобы найти разумное объяснение, - поясняет Шерлок. Он уже набирает сообщение под столом. 

Джон кивает, возвращаясь к столу.

\- Это все, о чем я прошу. – В руке вибрирует телефон. Джон опускает взгляд. 

_«Тебя так легко удовлетворить. ШХ»_

Джон медленно печатает ответ. 

_«Проблема не во мне.»_

Они смотрят друг на друга через стол, не усмехаясь и не улыбаясь. Они делают что-то другое, что-то, что легко видно в глазах, и возвращаются к работе.


	6. Глава 6

═●═

\- Доброе утро, - произносит Марта, усаживаясь на переднее сидение и закрывая за собой дверь. Она не захлопывается, и женщина повторяет действие. Затем вручает Джону кофе и пристегивается. 

\- Спасибо. – Он включает радио. Шлепает Марту по руке, когда она тянется к ручке регулировки. – Перестань включать басы, звук портится. 

\- Скажи лучше, машина разваливается, - поправляет она, когда он отъезжает от тротуара. 

\- И это тоже. – Он так и продолжает думать насчет машины – он совершенно уверен: Джон Ватсон, такой, каким он привык здесь быть, питал к автомобилю нежные чувства, - но трудно поддерживать мотивацию к повседневным задачам в такой жизни, какой живет он. Некоторые вещи никогда не приобретут актуальность. 

И в то же время они уже ее приобрели. Боже, ну и ну. 

\- Все хорошо? – спрашивает Марта. 

\- Хм? 

\- Ваши первые дни, - напоминает она ему. – Глупая улыбка и все такое – я знаю, что это значит. 

\- Марта, - обрывает он. 

\- После фиаско с Джошем у меня никого не было. – Чем бы это ни было. Марта не уточняет, никогда не уточняет, однако Джон уверен, что в этих отношениях не было ничего хорошего. Благодаря фейсбуку Джон, кажется, знает, кто такой этот Джош, но все равно не рискует спросить. – Давай, колись, - настаивает Марта. 

\- Я не собираюсь делать свою жизнь достоянием общественности, - отвечает он. 

Несмотря на играющую музыку, он ощущает ее молчание, приятное молчание и, рискнув отвести взгляд от дороги, видит, как она усмехается. 

\- Что? – спрашивает он. 

\- Ничего. 

\- Нет, что? 

Она качает головой. 

\- Скажи, и я, быть может, на капельку приоткрою завесу над своей личной жизнью. 

Она смеется.

\- Наконец-то ты стал похож на самого себя. Без обид. 

\- Я обиделся, ничего тебе не скажу. – Сначала ему следует придумать правдоподобную историю. 

Она вновь хихикает.

\- Хорошо, пусть так. Плевать, у меня в жизни есть более важные вещи.

\- Какое облегчение. 

\- Ой, всё.

═●═

Сегодня один из тех редких дней, когда он понимает, что не может жить без своего челмсфордского воплощения. Ему нравятся его гражданские друзья, несмотря на то, что он не может найти с ними общий язык. И какой бы скучной ни была жизнь в Челмсфорде, порой приятно просто поработать в больнице. 

Этот Джон Ватсон по-прежнему работает хирургом - и он блестящий хирург, и он навсегда лишен этого в Лондоне. Он уверенно, твердо держит руку, потому что здесь любая боль в плече – лишь временная. 

Он задается вопросом, всего на какое-то мгновение, любил ли когда-либо этот Джон Ватсон мужчину, прежде чем его личность переписали.

═●═

В Афганистане, в жизни, которую Джон всегда ставил для себя на первое место, сегодня день ожидания. Случайные оскорбления и невольное сочувствие здесь легко циркулируют между людьми, которые понимают, что все это не имеет значения, если они нравятся друг другу. Они _вместе_. Он не был первым, кто назвал сослуживцев семьей, и знает, что не будет последним.

Здесь он делает то, что ему нужно делать, убивает время, которое нужно убить, а все остальное – то, как коротают досуг скучающие солдаты по всему миру. Это нелегко, однако просто настолько, насколько просто было всегда оставаться спокойным.

Он засыпает с ощущением тревоги, не имеющей ничего общего с отдаленными звуками стрельбы.

═●═

Он выключает будильник, быстро одевается и задерживается возле запертого ящичка стола. Хоть один сигнал опасности – и он от него избавится. Сегодня же. Перед сном он выбросит его в Темзу. Он обещает это себе снова и снова и практически уверен, что лжет. 

Он закрывает глаза. Вдыхает. Выдыхает. 

Все в порядке. 

Если все пройдет как надо, о пистолете он и не вспомнит. 

Боже, хоть бы сработало.

═●═

Час «Х» в полдень, и он считает, что было бы неплохо встать пораньше, часов в шесть, но, попытавшись купить предоплаченный телефон, он понимает, что это было не такой уж хорошей идеей, потому что не открылся еще ни один магазин. Зарегистрировать новую сим-карту было бы намного проще, при условии, что он не перепутает, какая именно сим-карта стоит в телефоне. Сообщения сразу для двух Шерлоков и так достаточно сбивают с толку. Это еще и дополнительные расходы, приходится пользоваться только наличкой, но так безопаснее. 

Ему удается достать телефон лишь к началу смены в десять часов. Приехав на работу точно вовремя, следующие полтора часа, пока идет посев из зева на стрептококк – на всякий случай, - Джон объясняет пациенту, что вирусные инфекции не лечатся антибиотиками. Быстрый анализ занимает пятнадцать минут, этого времени ему будет достаточно. По крайней мере, он на это надеется.

 _Сейчас занят, прости. В полдень мне не очень удобно. Обсудим детали около шести?_

Он отправляет сообщение еще до полудня. Он и забыл, как медленно набирается сообщение без клавиатуры.

Ответ приходит еще до того, как готовы результаты анализа. 

_Где? ШХ_

« _Гденибудь с хорошим приемом_ , - отвечает Джон. Заглавные буквы требуют усилий, и он даже не расставляет знаки препинания. – _Выключаю телефон. Напишу тебе позже_ ».

Прежде чем выключить, он дожидается ответа. 

_Тогда до шести. ШХ_

Хорошо. 

Это хорошо.

═●═

Это смутное ощущение надвигающейся угрозы во время совершенно обычного рабочего дня не сравнить ни с чем. В этом смысле Афганистан стал прекрасной подготовкой. Джон даже закупается продуктами перед возвращением домой. 

Дерек бросает на него взгляд поверх книги и с полной уверенностью спрашивает: 

\- Хороший день? 

У Джона всегда была ненормальная реакция на стресс.

\- Нормальный, - говорит он, выгружая покупки на стол. Он смотрит на часы, подмечая время и то, что его рука совсем не дрожит. – Гм, хотя немного хлопотливый. Еще почту рабочую надо проверить. У тебя все нормально? 

\- Да. – Дерек пожимает плечами. 

Он достает телефон и включает его.

\- Прости, ты не мог бы положить остальную еду в холодильник? Я купил овощи, а вот персиков нигде не было. 

\- Да, конечно. Спасибо. 

\- Благодарю. 

Дверь в свою комнату он, конечно, на ключ не запирает, но все равно прикрывает ее. 

« _Еще раз привет_ », - набирает и отправляет он. 

Ответ Шерлока незамедлителен. 

_Твои условия? ШХ_

« _Анонимность_ », - отвечает он. Если он закроет глаза, он вновь окажется на Бейкер-стрит, с покоящейся на коленях гипсовой ногой.

_Уже играл в эти игры. Нет. ШХ_

Он набирает ответ медленно, символ за символом, несколько раз нажимая на одну и ту же кнопку. Его сумасшедший хотел, чтобы он воззвал к его любви к театральности, но Джон знает его лучше. Шерлок, быть может, и думает, что у него нет сердца, но Джон собирается подобраться именно к нему. 

_Передай своей домовладелице, что не только она знает, сколько весит жилет. Он тоже заставлял ее говорить не шевеля губами? Моя жизнь, ровно как и ее, такая же игра._

Он ждет ответа… ждет. В конце концов открывает ноутбук и заходит на сайт «Теории дедукции». Здесь тоже ничего.

« _Если ты этого еще не сделал_ , - рискует он, - _пойди и обними ее_ ». 

Если через час ответ от Шерлока не придет, он возьмет пистолет и рванет к Темзе. Придется дождаться заката, но, если он не поторопится, второй попытки не будет. 

Сообщение приходит спустя сорок три минуты. 

_После объятий пришлось остаться на чай. ШХ_

« _Спасибо_ », - отвечает Джон. Спад напряжения можно ощутить физически. 

« _Я могу обеспечить тебе безопасность_ , - предлагает Шерлок. – _Покажись. ШХ_ »

\- Не можешь. – Джон вздыхает. Звук выходит гораздо более ласковым, чем предполагалось. 

_Я предлагаю тебе свою помощь. Мое имя, лицо и голос должны остаться за кадром._

_Хорошо. Сколько тебе лет? ШХ_

Он качает головой, улыбается.

_Достаточно, чтобы знать._

_Что еще ты знаешь? ШХ_

_Земля вращается вокруг Солнца._

_Что еще ВАЖНОЕ тебе известно? ШХ_

_Гелиоцентризм тоже может иметь значение._

\- Джон? – кричит Дерек через стену. – Над чем смеешься? 

\- Ни над чем! – неудачно лжет Джон. 

_Что ты знаешь из того, что имеет отношение к делу? ШХ_

Желание смеяться пропадает, пока Джон думает над ответом. 

« _Он хотел убить ее, чтобы заставить тебя его преследовать. Завистливый сучонок_ », - печатает Джон. Потом просматривает написанное и удаляет. 

« _Он хотел убить ее, чтобы заставить тебя его преследовать. Он хотел поиграть с тобой, узнать, на что ты способен_. – Он по-прежнему видит в своих словах ярость, но хотя бы не столь очевидную. – _Он хотел, чтобы ты сломался_ ». 

_Ты видел это раньше. ШХ_

« _Не поверишь, что может сказать человек, привязывая тебя к стулу. Казалось бы, все должно быть наоборот_ ». – Печатает он долго. Исправление написанного кажется пустой тратой времени. 

« _Да_ », - в итоге отвечает он. 

_Кто был целью? ШХ_

Сидя на кровати, Джон осознает, что скрючился над телефоном. Поза скорее защитная, нежели оборонительная. Он выпрямляет спину и отвечает: « _Кое-кто исключительный_ ». 

Он ждет от Шерлока любого ответа, начиная от резкой перемены темы до раздражения из-за расплывчатого ответа. Сейчас он находится на неизведанной территории, выдав гораздо больше информации, нежели, по словам его Шерлока, было безопасно рассказать. Когда телефон звенит, предупреждая о новом сообщении, Джону приходится дважды перечитать эти два слова. 

_Мне жаль. ШХ_

Это… для Шерлока это безопасное предположение. Скольких бы жертв он ни нашел, он никогда не обнаружит связь с Джоном. Это безопасно. Это также в корне бесчестно, но Джон никогда не решился бы это исправить. Если Майкрофт следит за ними – а Джон знает, что Майкрофт следит, – Джону, скорее всего, придется отвечать. 

« _Как умер Мориарти?_ » - спрашивает он взамен. Порадовался ли Шерлок выражению удивления на лице Джима? Джон бы наслаждался. Он бы выстрелил мужчине в живот и оставил истекать кровью. 

_Огнестрельные ранения. В грудь и голову, многочисленные. ШХ_

_Значит, быстрая смерть..._

_Да. Какая жалость. ШХ_

_Согласен_. – Как никогда. – _Нашел в теле что-нибудь интересное?_

_Так ты предлагаешь помощь? ШХ_

_Ты знаешь, что да._

_Твой телефон принимает фотографии? ШХ_

_Нет._

_Адрес электронной почты. ШХ_

_Сообщу тебе позже._

_Ты весьма предусмотрителен. ШХ_

_Спасибо._

Более длительный, почти на пять минут, перерыв. После его предыдущих практически мгновенных ответов сотни секунд идут очень медленно, какими бы часами они ни измерялись – цифровыми или же нет. Шерлок, властью ассоциаций, заставляет его задуматься об аналоговых. Слишком долгое ожидание ради двух слов. 

_Почему я? ШХ_

Джон отвечает: « _?_ ».

_Я понимаю, почему на мне зациклился он. Но почему ты? ШХ_

На этот раз Джону требуется больше времени на ответ. 

_Ты попался под руку._

_Как долго ты меня изучал? ШХ_

Ответ мгновенный. Он, должно быть, составил список вопросов. Даже Шерлок не может мыслить так быстро. 

_«Я провел скорое расследование»_ , - отвечает Джон. 

_В моем случае это не так легко. ШХ_

_И?_

Пауза, и Джон уверен, что Шерлок улыбается. Джон улыбается в ответ. В груди грохочет сердце, бьется о ребра. Это не предвиденная Джоном опасность. Он знает, что они одинаковые, конечно они одинаковые, но он не осознавал до этого момента, что это тоже может быть одинаковым. Он не думал, что это случится вновь.

Он поглаживает большим пальцем экран телефона, и он желает. Это тело не волнует, что у него другого похмелье или что у него другого был секс. Это тело жаждет прикосновения, близости теплой кожи под его губами. Здесь он не страдает от сформировавшегося в Афганистане ПТСР, и оно не ослабляет его либидо. Здесь у него не было пьяных поцелуев, которые сняли бы напряжение, и никогда не будет. Физическое одиночество и психосоматическая хромота различны по ощущениям словно небо и земля, но он хочет, чтобы Шерлок исцелил их все. 

Это очень плохая идея. 

« _Меня не так легко впечатлить. ШХ_ », - отвечает Шерлок. У Джона внутри творятся ужасные вещи, ужасные и неправильные, и ему, возможно, придется подрочить. Это будет его любимая фантазия, решает он: он медленно входит в Шерлока и отстраняется, прежде чем с силой вжать его в матрас. 

Ему срочно нужно что-то серьезное, желательно что-то мрачное, чтобы отвлечься. И это действует на него словно холодный душ или, скорее, падение обнаженным в лед. 

_Что произошло с четвертой женщиной? Ты не узнал или она дала тебе ответ?_

Почему взорвался детский дом – и Джона ли это вина? 

_Это имеет значение? ШХ_

На мгновение у Джона вскипает кровь, только совершенно по другой причине. 

_Для меня имеет. Я узнал из новостей, что профессор Кеннз предложила свою помощь. Это было до или после взрыва?_

_После. ШХ_

Слава Богу. 

А потом: « _Кого ты нанял для устранения Голема? ШХ_ ».

Боже. 

В ответ он отправляет еще один вопросительный знак. 

_Я перефразирую. Кого ты нанял, чтобы убить Голема и Паука Генерала Шань? Данные баллистического анализа совпадают. Один и тот же пистолет. ШХ_

У Джона в руке телефон, но он не ощущает его. Он смотрит на экран, переводит взгляд на ящик стола, и часть его разрывается изнутри. 

_Предпочел бы услышать твою версию, прежде чем ответить на этот вопрос._

Давай, умоляет он. Откройся мне. 

Долгое ожидание. Он пытается убедить себя в том, что это положительный знак. 

Через пять минут он встает и идет в туалет. 

\- Ты уже ел? – зовет Дерек из коридора. – Я оставил там кое-что. Курица и спаржа. 

\- Спасибо, - кричит Джон в ответ. Желудок пуст и урчит, но сейчас не время для еды. – Пожалуй, спущусь чуть позже. Нашел подарок? 

\- Нет, из меня дерьмовый отец. 

\- Что ж, мы все это знали. 

Дерек смеется, и от этого Джон чувствует себя лучше.

Когда он возвращается в спальню, из-за вибрации телефон чуть не падает со стола. Множество сообщений. Шерлок, должно быть, отправил их одновременно. Он пролистывает входящие до первой смс и читает их по порядку. 

_Стрелок использовал пистолет, 9 мм, без глушителя, который легко спрятать. Один точный выстрел в условиях слабой видимости. Хорошее зрение, опытный. ШХ_

_Оба раза старался не задеть цель наемника. Так же оба раза прежде чем выстрелить, выжидал, пока жертва не окажется в явной опасности. Строгие моральные принципы, получает от процесса удовольствие, либо и то, и другое. ШХ_

_Киллеры моральными принципами не утруждаются. Отсюда следует: его удовольствие, твои инструкции. Послушный стрелок. Очень профессиональный либо преданный. ШХ_

_Ненормальная осведомленность о местах расположения наемников. И снова: твоя работа. Уровень мастерства незаконного проникновения приближен к моему. Очевидно, местоположение разведано заранее. ШХ_

_Незаметный. Должно быть, находился в одном помещении с ней/ним в музее и не заметил. Такого не бывает. Маленький, бесшумный или прекрасно вышколенный. ШХ_

_Мнение: ничем особым не примечательный, за исключением выбора оружия. Военное прошлое. Я такого не знаю. Следовательно, спрашиваю, кто он. ШХ_

Логика понятна, но он не может сказать, что это то, чего он ожидал. Явно не после того, как Майкрофт его раскусил. Хотя, выслеживая Джона с помощью камер видеонаблюдения и извлекая на свет божий его тайны, Майкрофт знатно повеселился. И вот он, выбор. Раскрыть все карты или увести в ином направлении, солгать. Он помнит о том, что сказал ему его сумасшедший, но также осознает, что Майкрофт, скорее всего, отслеживает их разговор. 

Пора действовать осторожно. 

« _На самом деле_ , - печатает он, - _я хотел бы знать, почему ты думаешь, что я нанял киллера. Я так понимаю, Майкрофт тебе ничего не объяснил?_ »

Долгая, предположительно полная ярости пауза. Джон медленно жует губу, думая, проглотит ли Шерлок – что маловероятно – свою гордость и позвонит ли брату, чтобы узнать историю жизни Джона. Если Майкрофт за ними наблюдает, это идеальное время, чтобы вмешаться. 

« _Я не общаюсь с Майкрофтом_ , - читает он ответ Шерлока. О, слава Богу. - _Почему общаешься ты? ШХ»_

_Как правило, я с ним не контактирую. Полагаю, мои навыки показались ему интересными._

Следующее пришедшее на его телефон сообщение не от Шерлока: « _Вам нравится водить моего брата за нос?_ »

Джон бледнеет несмотря на то, что его прогнозы в отношении Майкрофта были верными.

Он печатает одобренный Шерлоком ответ: « _Это, кажется, нравится ему_ ». Телефон гудит в руках, пока он набирает текст, и он едва не выпускает его из рук. Он отправляет сообщение и открывает новое, пришедшее от Шерлока. 

_Твой род занятий? ШХ_

« _Как я надеюсь, дополняет твой_ », - отвечает он. В желудке снова урчит. 

_Пока да. Но что это? ШХ_

Джон закусывает губу, после чего кладет мобильник в карман и направляется на кухню.

\- Ничего, если я доем? – кричит он Дереку, заглядывая в холодильник. 

\- Что? А, да, конечно. 

К тому моменту, как он садится за стол, поставив перед собой тарелку с разогретой пищей, он уже знает, что сказать. 

_Я вижу мир не так, как большинство. Прошлая неделя была для меня самой удачной. Не думаю, что когда-либо смогу вновь добиться этого уровня. Пожалуйста, не жди от меня многого._

Он перечитывает сообщение. Отправляет. Ужинает. 

Ответ приходит, когда Джон моет посуду, и он вытирает руки. 

_Ты, быть может, и нет, а вместе мы сможем это сделать. Соглашайся. Мой брат уже за тобой следит. ШХ_

У Джона это неожиданно вызывает смех. 

На него, вытягивая шею, оглядывается Дерек. 

Джон отмахивается от него. 

\- Не обращай на меня внимания. 

_Заметил, спасибо. А еще я знаю, что он оставил меня в покое и никому не раскрыл, даже тебе. Мы можем продолжать работать вместе, оставив все как есть._

_Слишком много ограничений. Соглашайся. Так для тебя будет безопаснее. ШХ_

« _Нет, не будет. Я в любом случае этого не хочу_. – Он знает, на что похожа жизнь, когда в соседней комнате день и ночь сидит охрана. Он не собирается делать это с собой вновь, оставлять Дерека одного. Или, не дай Бог, Мэгги. В противном случае тут же прилетит его бывшая и в квартире развернется апокалипсис. – _Мне нравится моя жизнь, спасибо_ ». 

Ожидая от Шерлока ответа, он заканчивает мыть посуду.

\- Кое-кто сегодня популярен, - комментирует Дерек, когда телефон в очередной раз тренькает. 

\- Замучен, - поправляет Джон, не вполне имея это в виду. Он опускает взгляд, читает: « _Я хочу встретиться. На нейтральной территории, время и место определяешь ты. Наиболее приемлемый вариант – общественный ресторан. ШХ_ »

\- Работа? – интересуется Дерек. 

\- Угу, - рассеянно бормочет он. Время пустить в ход козырь. 

« _Извини_ , - набирает он, медленно шагая по направлению к своей спальне. Он упирается локтем в стену, чтобы не глядя найти дверь. – _Мне приятен твой интерес, но я уже состою в отношениях. Я хотел бы сохранить чисто профессиональный контакт_ ». – Ту же тактику он использовал в цирке много месяцев назад. Он может только надеяться, что это отпугнет Шерлока так же легко, как это было тогда. 

В результате пауза затягивается если не на сорок три минуты, как во время перерыва на чай, то близко к этому. 

_Как и я. ШХ_

« _Хорошо_ , - отвечает Джон. – _Тогда только сообщения_ ». 

_Пока да. ШХ_

Сейчас он с полной уверенностью сказал бы, что поддерживает флирт. Пока Джон сидит и просто внимает ему, разум этого Шерлока работает на полную катушку. 

« _Что бы я ни сказал, это не заставит тебя передумать_ ». Это даже не вопрос. 

_Нет. ШХ_

Тянет время: _«Почему?»_

Ожидаемый ответ: _«Я хочу знать. ШХ»_

_Я спас жизнь женщине, с которой ты пил чай, а ты собираешься из любопытства разрушить мою жизнь?_

_Раскрыть. ШХ_

« _?_ », - отправляет Джон. 

_Раскрыть твою жизнь, а не разрушить. ШХ_

_То же самое._

_Не то же самое. Я не сдам тебя полиции. ШХ_

Удивительно, насколько это ошеломляет. 

_Чертовски сильное обещание. Ты только что обвинил меня в том, что я нанял киллера._

_Я не сдам тебя полиции. ШХ_

_Почему?_

_Ты знаешь. ШХ_

Не потому, что Джон спас ему жизнь. Он понял это сразу. И не потому, что Джон спас жизнь миссис Хадсон. Это лишь полезные поступки, уже потерявшие свою силу. Шерлок хочет того, чего хочет всегда: информации. Если привлечь полицию, Шерлок столкнется с барьером, возведенным им самим. Но если Джон явится без полицейского вмешательства, у Шерлока не будет никаких причин предупредить власти. 

_Ты едва ли убедил меня довериться тебе._

_Мне не нужно твое доверие. ШХ_

Он закрывает глаза. Делает вдох. Это другой человек. Похожий, но не тот, что снабдил Джона ответами на все случаи жизни.

_Нет, ты хочешь узнать, как я понял, что ты в полночь встретишься с Мориарти лицом к лицу в бассейне, а не пойдешь в полицию, хотя это было очевидно даже для слепого._

Многозначительная пауза, в течение которой Шерлок, скорее всего, переваривает оскорбление и истерит. 

_Я знаю свое видение ситуации. Каково твое? ШХ_

А вот теперь авантюра. 

_Мориарти хотел привлечь твое внимание. Хотел, чтобы ты пришел к нему. Как следствие, твое приглашение. Твоя связь с Карлом Пауэрсом - как следствие, бассейн. Символично._

_А время? ШХ_

_Взрыв на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы вызвать твой интерес, за которым последовал его пятидневный «модус операнди». Это должно было произойти той ночью._

Если будет найдено доказательство тому, что Мориарти использовал этот трюк ранее, все развалится на части. Джон может только надеяться на то, что все пройдет как надо. Словно Майкрофт не может разрушить его легенду в одну секунду. 

_Точное время. Полночь. ШХ_

_Кто назначает встречу с врагом в полдесятого?_

_А номер телефона? Я так понимаю, Лестрейда. Не Майкрофта. Если бы ты работал с ним неделю назад, у тебя был бы прямой контакт. ШХ_

И самая большая авантюра, по собственному решению Джона: 

_Удивлен, что брат тебе не сказал._

Джон ждет и ждет, и Шерлок в конце концов отвечает: « _Мне не нужно, чтобы брат что-то мне говорил. ШХ_ ». 

« _Мне так не кажется_ », - отвечает Джон. Детское соперничество. Теперь они действительно к чему-то пришли. Майкрофт, скорее всего, также это прочтет. 

_Я предпочел бы услышать это от тебя. ШХ_

Грубое преуменьшение, практически ложь. Несмотря на видимый флирт, Джон чувствует пышущую под пикселями на крохотном экране его мобильного телефона ярость. Он видел ее лично, видел еще в первый раз, когда прорабатывал этот разговор. Он знает выражение предательства на лице Шерлока, если не его степень. Ему кажется, что он видит эти распахнутые глаза, слышит шокированное «Джон» и молчаливое «зачем тебе вообще это говорить?». Это не та тактика, которую хотел использовать Шерлок. Он был сбит этим с толку, возможно даже уязвлен. 

Прежде чем Джон успевает ответить, приходит еще одно смс от Шерлока: _«Он скрывает тебя не просто так. Ты мог бы затаиться, но возмездие все равно тебя догонит. Это договоренность, инициатором которой является он. ШХ_ » 

_Теперь ты понимаешь._

_Тогда я был прав. ШХ_

Джон выжидает некоторое время, чтобы он принял паузу за сомнение. 

_Да._

_Откуда у тебя его номер? ШХ_

У Джона даже не сбивается дыхание. Он печатает: _«А как ты писал всем репортерам во время пресс-релиза инспектора Лестрейда?»_

Шерлок намеренно выдерживает паузу. За молчанием скрывается разочарование. Смешно, что Джон это понимает, но он уверен в этом. 

_Кого убил Мориарти? Твоего кого-то исключительного. ШХ._

Смена темы, направленная на то, чтобы сбить его с толку. Эмоциональная тема - слабое место. « _Словно ты еще не понял_ », - отвечает Джон, закусив губу. 

« _Не все детали, нет_ , - отвечает Шерлок – ложь во всем, за исключением формальности. – _Я надеялся, ты меня просветишь. ШХ_ ». 

« _Я был бы благодарен тебе, если бы ты не сыпал соль на раны_ », - отправляет Джон. Открытые раны, свежая травма. Раны - во множественном числе. Слишком болезненные или нанесенные нескольким людям. Джон уже упоминал о своем знакомстве с системой пяти жертв, установив это неким шаблоном. 

Вот. Вот та сила, которая перенаправила Шерлока Холмса. Временная мера, чтобы быть уверенным. И пусть все средства влияния на Шерлока весьма сомнительны, у Джона в четыре раза больше пространства для мысленных маневров и у него в помощниках числится другой Шерлок. Случится что-то еще, что-то еще должно произойти с оставшейся частью сети Мориарти, и Шерлок отвлечется. О Джоне не забудут, но он приобретет более низкий приоритет. Текущие действия сети Мориарти обретут приоритет над прошлыми. А если Шерлок потеряет интерес, тогда, быть может, возможно, Майкрофт тоже забудет о нем. В некоторой степени. 

_За что еще ты был бы мне благодарен? За исключением того, чтобы оставить тебя в покое, разумеется. ШХ_

« _Что ты выявил из осмотра тела Мориарти?_ » - спрашивает Джон и ждет, и надеется. 

Его мобильник всё трезвонит и трезвонит от наплыва входящих сообщений.

═●═

Несколько часов спустя он ставит телефон на зарядку и удаляет то, что может. 

А сообщения все прибывают.

═●═

_Прости, я не понимаю._

_160 символов недостаточно для объяснения. ШХ_

_Голосовая почта?_

Шерлок звонит практически тут же. Телефон вибрирует, недостаточно громко, чтобы побеспокоить Дерека, спящего через стену от него. Вот что бывает в два утра. Когда голосовое сообщение заканчивается, Джон так же быстро его включает. Как ни странно, это первый раз, когда он слышит голос любого Шерлока Холмса по телефону. Ему нравится, как он звучит, почти так же, но все-таки не совсем. Он просто подходящий. 

Он прослушивает один раз, и другой, и только на третий ему кажется, что он запомнил достаточно, чтобы взять его с собой на Бейкер-стрит. 

_Это потрясающе._

_Ты так думаешь? ШХ_

_Пожалуйста, перечитай предыдущее смс. Я имел в виду именно это._

Ощутимая пауза. Джон зевает несколько раз подряд. Если он скоро не уснет, это может сдвинуть его график. 

_Отправляюсь в кровать. Пожалуйста, не взорви мне входящие, пока я сплю. Спокойной ночи._

Он готовится отойти ко сну, чистит зубы и в последний раз проверяет телефон.

« _Спокойной ночи_ , - читает он. – _Я с удовольствием выслушаю твои мысли утром. ШХ_ » 

Он пытается сопротивляться, правда пытается, но: _«Серьезно?»_

_Перечитай предыдущее сообщение. ШХ._

_Слишком устал для того, чтобы нормально функционировать. Выключаю телефон._

И не выключает, по крайней мере, не сразу. Лежа в постели, крутит мобильник в руке, в ожидании облизывая губы. 

_Хорошо. ШХ_

Такое брюзгливое слово. До крайности испорченное. Джон прямо видит, как он злобно мечется с места на место, с взъерошенными волосами и в длинном халате. Молчание, требующее умиротворения, или даже не молчание вовсе. Джон дал ответы на свои тайны, но Шерлок – это Шерлок, и теперь он хочет внимания Джона. Которое он завоевал, и он это знает. Обмен сообщениями должен разрядить обстановку. 

Шерлок будет искать его через Мориарти и ничего не найдет. Спросить у Майкрофта будет сродни поражению. Если Майкрофту от Шерлока что-то нужно, и он решит поторговаться личностью Джона в обмен на это самое, Джон получит хотя бы короткое предупреждение – либо здесь, либо в аналоговом мире. 

Ему должно быть страшно. Ему, вероятно, должно быть очень страшно. Жизнь в Уондзуорте станет серией украденных урывками промежутков времени. Когда-нибудь он будет обнаружен. В этом нет сомнений. Этого не избежать. Шерлок потребует от Джона ответов - правдоподобных, которые он не сможет дать. А Майкрофт может вменить Джону то, что он водит его брата за нос.   
Есть лишь один выход, идти до конца. Окунуться глубже. Это путь не к спасению, но, возможно, к безопасности. Одного Шерлока он уже убедил. Он знает, что это возможно. Он сможет сделать это вновь, и не переспав с ним. Быть может, у него получится, и он сделает это с помощью Шерлока. 

Все будет по-другому, но они будут живы, все трое, и миссис Хадсон тоже. Его пистолет останется в ящике, не угрожая более руке, что его использует. Возможно, это признак идиотизма, возможно, признак безумия, но он верит, что Шерлок его не предаст. Он хочет доверять ему, и он рисковал своей жизнью, имея гораздо меньше шансов. Остальное придет со временем. 

Джон закрывает глаза от гаснущего света экрана телефона и засыпает в тихой темноте.


	7. Глава 7

═●═

\- Ты справился? 

Джон зарывается лицом в подушку. 

\- М-м-м. 

Шерлок трясет его за здоровое плечо – не сказать, чтобы Джон ненавидел его за это меньше. 

\- Джон, ты справился? Что произошло? 

\- Всевпрядке. – Сон ушел, но он позволяет себе еще секунду апатичной вялости, нежась в теплом ментальном коконе. Но не тут-то было. Шерлок буквально выдергивает подушку из-под его носа. На один излишне обескураживающий момент Джону кажется, что он ученик начальной школы, который проспал и был разбужен рассерженной мамашей. – Ты боишься щекотки, а я не знаю пощады, - предупреждает он, прижавшись щекой к простыне. 

\- Я так понимаю, пистолет не лежит на дне Темзы. 

Он счастливо мычит. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит Шерлок и целует его за ухом, прикусив тонкую кожу. – А теперь расскажи мне всё. 

И Джон рассказывает, слово за словом, деталь за деталью. Это немного странно – лежать на животе, в то время как Шерлок навалился на него сверху, но, пока в его задницу упирается член, беспокоиться не о чем. Все равно они это утро встречают в одежде. Ему нравится ощущение веса, гудение голоса Шерлока возле его кожи, когда тот его перебивает. 

\- Если ты знаешь, что «ты» говорил, зачем тогда спрашиваешь? 

\- Я знаю, что из тебя ужасный пересказчик, - отвечает Шерлок. Его ладони накрывают руки Джона, бледные пальцы переплетаются с загорелыми. – Говори точнее, и я перестану поправлять. 

\- Лжец. 

\- М-м, да. 

Объяснив Шерлоку ошибку с несуществующим наемным киллером, Джон переходит к выводам. Стоматологические записи и сломанные в детстве кости, поиск через ранних одноклассников Карла Пауэрса. Ирландская фамилия, дублинский акцент, но воспитывался в Суонси. Вопрос в том, как мальчик, предположительно девяти лет от роду, убил двенадцатилетнего ядом, который невозможно обнаружить. У того Шерлока есть теории о пособниках и поставках. 

Джон прижатой к узкой груди Шерлока спиной ощущает его сдерживаемое дыхание. 

\- Как много он готов тебе выдать? Ты можешь достать фотографии? 

\- Покажись я лично, он, вероятно, представил бы меня трупу, - отвечает Джон. – Вот в чем проблема гениев, не правда ли? Не могут устоять против внимательной аудитории. 

Самодовольное мычание.

\- Равно как и внимательная аудитория не может устоять против гения. У тебя порой дыхание перехватывает, ты разве не знал?

\- Я отвратительно влияю на твое эго, - заключает Джон. – Мне надо убраться куда-нибудь подальше. 

Щетина царапает его затылок, заставляя ерзать под навалившимся на него теплым телом.

\- Ты уже это делаешь. – Губы задевают цепочку, на которых висят его жетоны. – Я так понимаю, он хочет переписываться? 

\- Угу.

\- Только если он пообещает оставить тебя в покое. 

Джон едва не выпалил, что подобное требование идет вразрез с идеей переписки. Но лишь едва. Потому что низкий голос Шерлока урчанием ласкает его слух, а его ладони нежно, но крепко удерживают руки Джона. Быстрые удары сердца Шерлока, что эхом отдаются в его спине, - словно легкий стук в дверь незнакомца. Он представляет, как они, оба расслабленные, должно быть выглядят со стороны, на что похожи собственнический захват Шерлока и податливая поза Джона.

\- Я бы не беспокоился, - произносит Джон, хотя, конечно, он будет. – Я его отпугнул. 

В смехе Шерлока слышится нечто среднее между недоверием и насмешкой. 

\- Меня не напугать, как обычного человека, Джон. 

В смехе Джона – чистое веселье.

\- Я знаю. Поэтому я сказал, что мне льстит его интерес, но я женат на своей работе. 

\- Ты не мог…

Джон смеется, Шерлок перекатывает его, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, и Джон заливается еще сильнее. 

\- Нет, - признается он, хохоча. – Нет, не сказал. Я ответил, что уже вовлечен в сложные отношения, и еще одни меня доконают. 

В ответ на это ему на лицо опускается подушка, но оно того стоит. 

\- _Джон_. 

\- Это подразумевалось, - приглушенно исправляется он, ухмыляясь в ткань. – И это _сработало_. 

Он чувствует, как ерзает Шерлок, устраивая пострадавшую ногу, сидя у Джона на животе. Прекрасная позиция для удушения. Джон, в хорошем смысле, наполовину погребен под его телом. Шерлок убирает подушку, чтобы было удобнее сверлить его надменным взглядом. 

\- Это сработало, - повторяет Джон, опуская ладони на бедра Шерлока и ощущая под легким хлопком тонкую кожу и острые выступы костей. Большими пальцами он забирается под его футболку. – Он отступил. 

С грацией кошки, готовой выпустить когти, Шерлок кладет руки на его грудь. 

\- Не интеллектуально. 

\- Нет, - признает Джон. – Что-то мне подсказывает, ты будешь счастлив: в обозримом будущем у тебя появится возможность обставить самого себя. 

Шерлок ухмыляется.

\- Не могу представить лучшего времяпрепровождения. 

Джон сдвигает ладони, медленно лаская нежную кожу, поддевая большими пальцами пояс штанов. 

\- Неужели? 

Шерлок закатывает глаза.

\- Ей-богу, Джон. 

\- Что ж, теперь, когда мы установили, что ты единственный Шерлок Холмс, который желает заняться со мной сексом… - Он спускает пояс ниже. 

\- Если только он не передумает. – Это одновременно лестно и оскорбительно, как смиренно Шерлок относится к этой идее.

Джон облизывает губы нетерпеливым движением языка. 

\- А когда передумал ты? 

Шерлок склоняется вперед, ладонями вжимая Джона в матрас, в то время как тот пытается сопротивляться. 

\- Когда ты прозрел относительно своей ориентации? Календарный месяц назад или месяц по твоей таблице дней? 

Джон тут же закрывает рот. 

\- Ой ли? – Его глаза горят хищным огнем. Что бы Шерлок ни держал на своем «жестком диске», система наведения предельно понятна. 

\- Знаешь, другой ты хочет отправить мне фотографии очень и очень бездыханного Мориарти, - замечает Джон. – Думаю, он может быть лучшим выбором. 

\- Синица в руке, - напоминает ему Шерлок. 

\- Или на груди. Подвинься. 

\- Нет. 

\- Подвинься, чтобы я мог тебя поцеловать. 

Со вздохом колоссального, да еще и преуменьшенного самопожертвования Шерлок уступает. Когда Джон приподнимается, в движениях обвивших его плечи длинных рук есть что-то машинальное, но вот губы более чем нетерпеливы. 

Шерлок запускает пальцы во взъерошенные волосы Джона, восхитительно грубо оттягивая его голову назад. Тот обнажает горло, с нетерпением ждет прикосновений губ, языка, зубов. Когда этого ничего не происходит, он, моргая, открывает глаза. 

Шерлок касается пальцем губ, с которых готов сорваться вопрос, прося помолчать. Его взгляд ищет какое-то невидимое место, находя его на коже Джона. 

\- Для тебя прошел месяц, - говорит Шерлок. – Вот почему ты всё мне прощал. Для тебя проходили целые дни. Ты забывал или тебе становилось все равно. 

Он хмурится.

\- Ты имеешь в виду голову в холодильнике? 

Нечто восхитительное и убийственное творится с выражением лица Шерлока. Виноватый маленький мальчик, ощущающий себя еще более виноватым, избежав упрека. 

\- О Боже, - восклицает Джон. – Что ты сделал с моим ноутбуком? 

\- Что? Нет. _Не с ноутбуком_ , - поправляет Шерлок. На его лице тут же проявляется раздражение. – Я имею в виду прошлую неделю. – Бассейн, говорит его взгляд. Это сочетание страха и настойчивости не может значить ничего иного. 

\- О, - произносит Джон. 

\- Ты пять дней думал, что мертв, - напоминает ему Шерлок. 

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Джон. – Я был там, а не ты. – Ему хочется прислониться лбом ко лбу Шерлока, но тот невыносимо высокий, даже в сидячем положении. – Думаю, я неплохо справлялся. То есть я скучал по тебе, но… 

\- Заткнись, - рявкает Шерлок, его приступ ярости столь же груб и внезапен, как и его рука на затылке Джона. Он прижимает голову Джона к своему плечу, тараторя: - Заткнись. Просто… заткнись. – Его напряженный подбородок прижимается к макушке Джона. 

Увлеченный в самые гневные объятия, которые он когда-либо знал, Джон умолкает. Ему кажется, что он слышит, как работает горло Шерлока, выдавливая из себя слова. 

\- Ты был прав, - говорит Шерлок. – Я… облажался. 

Джон вжимается пальцами в чувствительное местечко пониже спины Шерлока. 

\- Прекрати, - приказывает Шерлок. 

\- Нет. 

Шерлок фыркает ему в висок. 

Проходит время, прежде чем Шерлок добавляет: 

\- Когда ты чуть не умер, это была моя вина. Дважды. Молчи, ничего не говори. Твое буйство в Уондзуорте… 

\- Цифровом Лондоне. 

\- Не может быть, чтобы ты так его называл. 

Насмешка утешает своей нормальностью. 

\- Может. 

\- Твое буйство было… Судя по рассказу это было нечто, но это не устранило теоретическую причину твоей смерти. 

\- Хорошо, что только теоретическую, - спокойно отвечает Джон. 

\- Джон, я еще ни разу не извинялся. Ты мог хотя бы _сделать вид_ , что слушаешь. 

\- Я бы тоже держал тебя под водой. Я ценю то, что ты не дал мне сгореть. 

Шерлок шлепает его по затылку и тут же поглаживает задетое место. 

\- Ты злился потом. 

\- До сих пор злюсь, немного, - признается Джон футболке и ключице. 

\- Злишься. 

\- Угу. 

\- Хорошо. 

Джон немного ерзает, ослабляя хватку, чтобы иметь возможность прижаться к шее Шерлока губами. 

\- Учись прислушиваться ко мне или узнаешь, насколько сильно я могу быть зол. Все просто. 

\- Нет, не просто. 

\- Может, и нет, - признает он, - но легче, когда это не только твоя вина. Он вовсе не был «непостоянным», он позволил тебе снять с меня жилет, чтобы цель для стрельбы была более безопасной. Он хотел оставить тебя в живых, чтобы он мог продолжать играть с тобой. 

Шерлок играет с нечесаными волосами Джона, и это отвлекает. 

\- Доказательства? – требует Шерлок. 

\- Все полтора часа он только о тебе и говорил, - произносит Джон. Воспоминание об этом, о том, как он говорил, о лихорадочном блеске в парадоксально холодных глазах – не то, что Джону хотелось бы воскрешать в памяти. Не из отвращения или страха, или бессилия, а от злости. Оградительной, обжигающей ярости. За Шерлока. За пожилую женщину, за оба ее воплощения и за всех жителей тех квартир. Страдания заложников, гибель детей. – Он собирался убить меня, чтобы ты его преследовал, - добавляет он. То, что Шерлок не может видеть выражения его лица, - незначительная удача, которая становится еще незначительнее по сравнению с тем фактом, как много говорят голос Джона и болезненное напряжение плеч.

\- Ты уверен? 

\- Он собирался сделать то же самое с миссис Хадсон, - утверждает Джон. 

\- Если бы ты не подчинился. Я знаю. – Рукой Шерлок скорее сдерживает его, чем успокаивает, баюкая его голову. 

\- Нет, - говорит Джон, расслабляясь. – Тот Мориарти, что умер. В другом Лондоне. Он собирался сделать это с миссис Хадсон. 

Ярость, теснившаяся у Джона в груди, теперь отражается у Шерлока в глазах.

\- Собирался. 

Джон кивает. 

О, это такой гнев. 

\- Я знаю, мы будем его преследовать, - говорит Джон. – Мы собираемся убить этого паршивца, но ты не можешь дать ему то, чего он хочет, Шерлок. Пообещай мне это. Не позволяй ему вновь завладеть твоими мыслями. 

\- Я не могу позволить ему ускользнуть. 

\- А я не могу позволить тебе пойти на верную смерть, передав противооборонные планы! 

Ярость незамедлительно преображается. 

\- Я в первую очередь стер все данные. Ты же не думаешь, что я… 

\- Тобой можно манипулировать! – кричит Джон ему в лицо. – Как ты этого не понимаешь? Какого хрена ты такой непробиваемый?! 

Закатывает глаза, пренебрежительно даже сейчас.

\- Я понимаю, что был… 

\- Нет, _не понимаешь_! Ты понятия не имеешь! 

\- А ты, значит, имеешь? – спрашивает Шерлок, сузив глаза. – Во второй раз всегда все легко, но в первый – ты слеп, как котенок. 

Всего несколько шустрых движений, и Шерлок лежит на спине, а Джон сжимает в кулаках его футболку. В гневе даже маленький человек может приобрести угрожающие размеры. 

\- А ты никогда не интересовался, почему? – требовательно спрашивает Джон. – Ты самый самовлюбленный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, но ты не думал спросить, почему ты слепое пятно? Не потому что такой особенный, а потому что _мертв_.

Сердце Шерлока заходится частыми ударами под его костяшками. Недоверие расцвечивает его резкие черты, пересиливая страх и доверие. 

\- Неправда. 

\- Есть фотография, - говорит ему Джон. – У тебя короткие волосы, не закрывают уши. Ты стоишь перед камином, положив ладонь на каменную облицовку, рядом с часами. В жизни не видел ничего более претенциозного, и ты там притворяешься скучающим, но тебе все это _ненавистно_. Ты там даже более худой, чем обычно. Белая рубашка, серый галстук, черный пиджак. Ты почти монохромный. Ты даже не похож на себя. 

\- Откуда ты… - Глаза широко распахнуты. 

\- Потому что оно было в газете рядом с фото Дженнифер Уилсон. Леди в розовом и монохромный человек, жертвы четыре и пять, и таксист, умерший от аневризмы. – Джон говорит напористо. Он знает это. И ему плевать. – В свете пятого подряд самоубийства инспектор Лестрейд заявил, что череда смертей была работой серийного убийцы. Пятая жертва, Шерлок Холмс, тридцать четыре года; в последний раз его видели в его квартире менее чем за два часа до того, как уборщица колледжа дополнительного образования «Роланд-Кюрр» обнаружила его тело. – Он и не предполагал, что статья сохранилась в его памяти. – Ты знаешь, каким тебя запомнили? Ты - «ну тот, с забавным именем». Ты не умный, ты просто умерший, и из-за этого у меня в груди что-то оборвалось целый _год назад_. Ты умер еще до того, как мы познакомились. 

Шерлок безмолвен, он немо смотрит на него, и Джону хочется ненавидеть его за это. Ему хочется, чтобы Шерлок боролся, отказывался, унижал и жаловался, чтобы уровнял этот жестокий выпад Джона. Но Шерлок ничего не делает, и, когда гнев истощается, все, что чувствует Джон, - это страх и отвращение. 

\- Вот что происходит, - еле ворочая языком, произносит Джон. – Когда ты позволяешь ему забраться тебе в голову, ты позволяешь ему делать это с тобой. Он вкладывает слова тебе в рот, а потом ты умираешь. – Он опускает голову, не смея встретиться с ним взглядом, не смея сделать вдох. 

Рука ложится между лопатками. Прикосновение к затылку. Шерлок тянет его вниз, и Джон не может похоронить себя на этой груди, не может прижаться достаточно близко, как он ни пытался. Он так долго держался. Расположившись между ног Шерлока, находясь в его объятиях, он наконец отпускает себя. 

Его рыдания тихие и унизительные. Он не может спрятать свое лицо достаточно хорошо, только не от Шерлока. Ему хочется уползти, но Шерлок не отпустит. Новый стыд ложится поверх старого. Ему было больно. Он бы готов умереть, но остался жив. За исключением продолжающегося существования Мориарти, ничего плохого нет. 

\- Этого убью я, - говорит ему Шерлок, словно прочитав его мысли. Никакого личного пространства, и его никогда не будет вновь. – Моя очередь. 

\- Я так, кхм, так и не спустил курок, - отвечает Джон, стараясь вернуть голосу ровность. Поношенная футболка влажная под его щекой, и желание провалиться под землю лишь возрастает. 

Шерлок сильнее сжимает его в объятия, в его ухмылке ровно столько же сентиментальности, сколько в железном капкане. 

\- Ладно, я поделюсь. – Он прижимается щекой к голове Джона, его голос резкий, и это стоящее любой боли ощущение. – Но если он прикоснется к тебе вновь, никаких обещаний. 

\- Он не прикасался. – Он чуть не хохочет, осознавая это. – Он даже пальцем ко мне не притронулся. – Не имеет смысла ненавидеть его за это еще больше, но Джон ненавидит. Это как просыпаться в больнице, встречая пренебрежение Майкрофта, а не умирать во сне. Это должно было быть облегчением, а не унижением. 

\- Я переломаю ему их, - обещает Шерлок. – По одному. Я сделаю это в любом случае. 

\- Он украл мою куртку. 

\- В этой куртке ты убил человека ради меня. 

Джон поднимает голову, но не взгляд, вытирая глаза одним предплечьем, упираясь на другое. Голова немного болит.

\- И убил бы еще одного. 

\- Можешь надеть другую куртку, если оставишь свитер, - информирует его Шерлок. – Весьма обезоруживающий образ. – Он запускает руку в волосы Джона и начинает нежный, почти небрежный массаж. – Хотя, пожалуй, так не пойдет. Купим тебе другую куртку. 

Джон смеется – дрожащий звук. В ответ на слова или на прикосновения, он не уверен. 

\- Что ж, теперь, когда мы установили дресс-код… 

\- Приоритеты, Джон, - отвечает Шерлок, притягивая его к себе до тех пор, пока Джон не ложится сверху, прижавшись лицом к подушке над костлявым шерлоковым плечом. Неудобно дышать, но едва ли это его волнует. Шерлок утешает его путем проб и ошибок, каждое движение скорее экспериментальное, нежели сентиментальное. Как будто остального недостаточно, абсурдность происходящего заставляет Джона тихонько посмеиваться. Шерлок Холмс, человек-матрас и эксперт в массаже головы. 

Дыхание Шерлока мягко овевает его щеку, за ним вскоре следует прикосновение губ. Кончик языка прослеживает край мочки. Шерлок совершенно сознательно кусает его. У Джона сбивается дыхание. Он сдерживает его в течение всего укуса. Затем горячо и влажно выдыхает в подушку. Все его тело, тугое от напряжения, расслабляется с этим вздохом. 

Ответом от Шерлока служит лишь самодовольное мычание. Оно и медленное возвращение к объятиям. 

Джон тихо мычит, поворачивая лицо в поисках контакта. Шерлок медленно перекатывает их на бок, слышно лишь, как скользит по коже ткань. У Джона до сих пор горят глаза, но это мало имеет значение. Боль в голове почти ушла. 

\- Насчет дресс-кода. Ты должен надеть перчатки. И пальто. – Шарф воспринимается как данное. 

\- Должен? 

Они прижимаются носами, шепча слова друг другу в губы. 

\- М-м. Это очень важно. 

\- Хорошо, - допускает Шерлок. – Но только потому, что я знаю, что ты как следует это оценишь. 

\- Я исключительная аудитория, - заверяет его Джон, вовлекая в поцелуй. 

Шерлок отвечает, но только на мгновение.

\- Наряду кое с кем, кто находится сейчас внизу, по-видимому. Миссис Хадсон обычно принимает их на кухне в это время, и мы находимся прямо над ней. 

\- …Ах. 

\- М-м. Я понимаю, что у тебя не было секса неделю, но… - тянет он.

\- Гм, да. Переместимся? 

\- Душ. Для комфортного секса несколько нетрадиционно, но должен прикрыть часть шума.

\- Душ, - соглашается Джон.

═●═

Гипс тщательно завернут в целлофан, Шерлок так же тщательно поддерживается; их движения нежные, почти деликатные. Распылителя на двоих недостаточно, поэтому то один, то другой попеременно страдает от холода. Скользко и шатко даже с ковриком на полу, и Шерлок прислоняется к стене, одной рукой обнимая Джона за плечи, а ладонью другой обхватывает его член. 

\- Держи меня, - инструктирует Шерлок. Он другой, когда мокрый, с прямыми волосами и открытым лбом. – Будем по очереди.

Джон продолжает отклонять голову, пытаясь найти угол, при котором вода не будет заливать глаза или попадать в рот, когда он спрашивает:

\- Сначала моя? – Капли воды беспорядочно отскакивают от его губ. 

\- Нет, - говорит ему Шерлок, возвращая в начальное положение. – Моя. – Если бы не насмешка на его губах, эта строчка превратилась бы в плохо поставленное порно. Это скорее поддразнивание, чем страсть, самосознание во всей своей шаблонности. 

Это слишком рискованно – целоваться так, как хочет целоваться Джон, и держать глаза открытыми, отчего их сразу заливает водой. Он поддерживает своего сумасшедшего, и Шерлок направляет его ближе к влажному жару. Его дыхание ускоряется. Голова падает, вода стекает по носу и подбородку, льется по рукам. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - просит Шерлок. 

И Джон смотрит. На раненную ногу и твердый член. Плоский живот и торчащие ребра. Соски и темные клочки волос на груди. На падающие и оставляющие следы капли воды. Синяки, оставленные на его коже Джоном, его ртом и пальцами. 

Он слышит смех, глубокий и мрачный. Он наклоняет голову в сторону от воды, глядя на Шерлока из-под бровей. 

\- На лицо, да, - уточняет Шерлок, и Джон безумно, беззастенчиво усмехается, двигая бедрами в такт руке Шерлока. 

Когда Шерлок облизывает губы, Джон повторяет за ним, непреднамеренно подражая ему. 

\- Хорошо, - урчит Шерлок. У него довольный голос, напряженный взгляд, и Джон не понимает, не может понять, ощущая закручивающийся в паху жар. – Держи глаза открытыми, смотри на меня. Джон. Джон. – Он сжимает Джона сильнее, нежно подводя к вершине. Не к крутому обрыву, где его ждет резкое падение, а к гребню холма, выводя на солнечный свет, под летний дождь. Джон выдыхает, окутанный теплом. 

Шерлок смещается, чуть не скользит, и рефлексы Джона функционируют еще достаточно хорошо, чтобы удержать их от падения, когда его сумасшедший берет в плен его губы, крадя дыхание. Страсть переплетается с удовлетворением, они напирают, нужда нарастает, а тут еще вода и необходимость держать глаза открытыми, и у Шерлока сносит крышу от того простого факта, что Джон жив и дышит. 

Джон смывает свою сперму с их тел, осторожно, очень осторожно, чтобы не упасть. Его рука задевает твердый жар, и Шерлок вздергивает бедра навстречу ему, для него. 

\- Подожди. Шерлок, подожди. – И, прежде чем Шерлок успевает запротестовать, добавляет: - Ты упадешь, если я встану здесь на колени. 

Пауза, момент размышления. Встанет Джон, не встанет. Сможет он, не сможет. 

Ответ на вопрос ясен. 

\- Полотенце. Вытирайся. Сейчас же. 

Чтобы выбраться из душа, требуется больше сноровки, чем чтобы забраться, и к тому времени как Шерлок, относительно сухой, стоит, прислонившись к шкафчику, его ограниченное терпение заметно иссякло. Тем не менее, он надевает халат, в то время как Джон кладет у его ног сложенное полотенце. Джон никогда не осознавал, что это то, чего он попросит. Но с Шерлоком так практически всегда. 

На этот раз, когда Джон опускается на колени, в нем чувствуется уверенность. Возбужденный член перед его лицом скорее привлекает, чем отпугивает, но Джону по-прежнему стоит ко многому привыкнуть. Он искушает себя на этот раз. Дразня их обоих, Джон прижимается ртом к бедру Шерлока, посасывая синяки, разжигая под кожей жар. 

\- Поторопись, - стонет Шерлок. – Джон, ты самый медленный… Нет, это твоя рука, ты…

Он зарывается носом во влажные кудряшки, прикасаясь к лобку. Запах необычен. Он наклоняет голову, открывает рот и пускает в дело язык. 

\- _Джон_. 

Мыло. Жар и мыло, незнакомое ощущение. Он скользит языком по боку, большим пальцем лаская щелочку. Влажная чистота и мускус соперничают за внимание, дурманя голову. Вверх по одной стороне, вниз по другой. Долгие жадные мазки; он не раскрывает рта широко, не напрягает челюсть. Он панически боится укусить, но понимает, что прикосновение зубов неизбежно, и делает, что может, решительным нажимом языка. 

Шерлок шипит и дергается, вцепившись ладонями в стойку, и каждое ругательство звучит как похвала. Его ноги начинают дрожать, он вот-вот либо упадет, либо кончит, либо и то, и другое сразу, и Джон вбирает его внутрь, чуть дальше головки, обвивая пальцы вокруг ствола. Звук, который издает Шерлок, невероятен, его стон - словно сдавленный раскат грома.

Шея Джона понятия не имеет, как установить ритм. Верхняя часть его тела силится это компенсировать, в то время как он старается прикрыть зубы, пытается использовать язык. Он даже не осознавал, что это будет настолько сложно. Он старается и старается, и в итоге отказывается от всего, лишь посасывая его до тех пор, пока Шерлок не оттаскивает его за волосы и кончает, почти безмолвно, на подбородок и грудь Джона. Его темные волосы влажные и уже закручиваются в кудряшки, глаза зажмурены, рот широко распахнут. Одного вида его такого достаточно, чтобы заставить Джона упасть на колени. 

После, откинувшись, Шерлок смотрит на него сверху вниз, лукаво и довольно, и уже невыносимо.

\- Тебе опять придется мыться, - комментирует он. – Или оставайся как есть, я не против в любом случае. 

\- Идиот. – Джон поднимается на ноги, готовясь испачкать его под видом поцелуя, но Шерлок останавливает его взглядом. 

\- Меня и в первый раз было тяжело оттуда вытащить. 

\- Невероятно. 

\- М-м, - бормочет Шерлок, окидывая Джона теплым взглядом. – Иди. Я смогу добраться до дивана собственными силами. 

\- Когда-нибудь, - клянется Джон, - я выброшу твои костыли из окна. 

Его губы растягивает веселая ухмылка. 

\- Ты не посмеешь. 

\- Нет, но я буду лелеять эту мысль. 

\- М-м, - гудит Шерлок вновь, явно готовый оставаться здесь до тех пор, пока Джон не заберется обратно в душ и не задернет занавесу. Что Джон и делает, не без удовлетворения обеспечивая ему прекрасный вид на свое тело. У него такое предчувствие, что Шерлок еще много раз увидит его таким, хочет Джон этого или нет. Это не плохое чувство, просто предчувствие. 

Шерлок уходит только тогда, когда задвигается занавеска, немного погремев костылями, проходя через дверь. Она плотно закрывается, несмотря на разболтанную защелку, и Джон радуется этому факту, когда слышит знакомый стук и оклик. Вряд ли Шерлок сознается, что поступил порядочно, убедившись, что Джон скрыт от случайного взгляда миссис Хадсон.

Он быстро ополаскивается и выходит, подбирая с пола пижаму и протягивая руку, чтобы забрать со стойки часы. Если не считать того, что их нет. Это не его часы. 

Это его часы и еще какие-то. 

Когда Джон снимает любые свои часы, он кладет их на бок, свернув ремешок. Его часы явно передвигали: коричневый ремешок вытянут в прямую линию, часы лежат циферблатом вниз. 

Рядом лежат другие часы. Более тонкий ремешок, из черной кожи, с круглым циферблатом. До этого Джон надевал их всего однажды. Это было дело рук Майкрофта и не имело никакого значения. Сегодня параллельные линии ремешков часов – самое умышленное действие, что Джон когда-либо видел. 

Карман халата, осознает он. Выжидал, когда можно будет воспользоваться возможностью. Со вчерашнего (четыре дня назад) дня. 

Джон натягивает пижаму, жетоны. Медленно. Задумчиво. Одни часы отправляются в редко используемый по назначению кармашек на груди, другие надеваются на левое запястье. 

Шерлок сидит в гостиной, он изменил своей обычной позе: ноги лежат на кофейном столике, а не на подушках. Возле его скрещенных лодыжек поднимается пар от двух кружек – единственное доказательство полуденного визита миссис Хадсон. 

Он садится, их локти соприкасаются, и Шерлок протягивает руку за чаем. Джон наклоняется, берет обе кружки и вручает ему одну. Они пьют, молча, пока Шерлок не показывает на пульт, и Джон включает телевизор. 

Шерлок опускает голову на его здоровое плечо, и они делают вид, что смотрят новости.

\- Скучно, - жалуется его сумасшедший, поправляя подушки. Он трется щекой о пижамную футболку Джона, сминая ткань. 

Джон опускает взгляд, Шерлок смотрит вверх. 

\- Расскажи мне о себе, - просит Шерлок. 

\- О чем именно? 

Ссутулившись, Шерлок плечом задевает его предплечье. Безразличное пожатие плечами или намек на то, что его нужно поддержать, но Шерлок никогда не скажет прямо, что он имел в виду. Джон действует на свой страх и риск. 

\- Я прерву тебя, если будет скучно, - говорит ему Шерлок – и это единственное, насчет чего, как уверен Джон, он будет совершенно честен. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джон. И неторопливо начинает, неловко продолжает, но рассказывает. Он говорит и говорит, и говорит.

Глаза Шерлока горят живым интересом, Джона он так и не прерывает.


End file.
